


Prompts from Tumblr, Fanfiction or others

by Pilyarquitect



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Phineas and Ferb, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 45,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilyarquitect/pseuds/Pilyarquitect
Summary: Soooo I decided to make an experiment on Tumblr. On chapter 1 you have a prompt list. I'll try to write a oneshot with the sentence you request to me. You've to chose a sentence, characters from a fandom (Preferably: Ducktales, Asterix, TMNT, Merlin from BBC TV show, Detective Conan, Phineas & Ferb… I'll let you know it I didn't watch anything of this fandom), You can also chose the language between: Spanish, English or Catalan. I'll be waiting your requests, so have fun friends!
Kudos: 5





	1. Prompt List

1\. "I need you."

2\. "You're family"

3\. "What happened to your hand(s)?"

4\. "You shouldn't have gone by yourself."

5\. "Did you hear that?"

6\. "I care about you"

7\. "I love you, no matter what."

8\. "Would you just listen to me for two seconds?"

9\. "I don't wanna talk about it."

10\. "Do you hate me?"

11\. "Get out of my way!"

12\. "I think you're forgetting something…"

13\. "I'll take you home."

14\. "Your laugh is so adorable."

15\. "I trust you, do you trust me?"

16\. "I'm trying to cheer you up."

17\. "If you make any noise, they'll find us. So be quiet."

18\. "I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you."

19\. "Go home."

20\. "I will find you."

21\. "What did you just say to me?"

22\. "I'm here if you need to talk."

23\. "Of course I trust you."

24\. "Why are you doing this?"

25\. "I will fight you."

26\. "Can I get you something?"

27\. "If they mess with you, they're messing with me."

28\. "Where would you like to start?"

29\. "You think you can handle it?"

30\. "I don't want to hurt you."

31\. "Something's not right…"

32\. "I need to know if you're okay or not."

33\. "I want the truth."

34\. "Don't test me."

35\. "This place is a mess."

36\. "Let's go for a walk."

37\. "You don't need to worry about me."

38\. "Are you listening to me?"

39\. "You're not giving me much of a choice."

40\. "At least we have this fire to keep us warm."

41\. "Well now I'm all wet."

42\. "You can't expect me to stay behind."

43\. "What's that smell?"

44\. "You can't save everyone."

45\. "Sometimes you have to think of yourself as a priority."

46\. "It's good to see you."

47\. "You're not making any sense."

48\. "There are some things you're just going to have to let go."

49\. "I know you're scared"

50\. "You're not making this any easier."

51\. "I'll never stop caring about you."

52\. "It's not safe here"

53\. "You think that this is easy for me?"

54\. "Maybe we shouldn't…"

55\. "I'm not jealous!"

56\. "It's so good to see your face."

57\. "Need a hand?"

58\. "Is that blood?"

59\. "Don't say another word."

60\. "Thanks for nothing."

61\. "Can you keep a secret?"

62\. "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

63\. "I think your hair looks just fine."

64\. "It's okay to cry"

65\. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

66\. "Don't make me regret this."

67\. "You're not scared of the dark, are you?"

68\. "I can't say I'm surprised."

69\. "I think I'm in trouble."

70\. "I need you to do something for me."

71\. "You always find a way to surprise me."

72\. "There's always another way."

73\. "You know more than you're telling me."

74\. "I wanted to apologize"

75\. "Why didn't you tell me?"

76\. "You're not alone, I'm right here."

77\. "Isn't that illegal?"

78\. "I hope you can forgive me."

79\. "You need to control your temper."

80\. "No one is perfect"

81\. "You should sit down."

82\. "Why are you being so difficult?"

83\. "Another sleepless night, huh?"

84\. "How could I forget?"

85\. "I'll be with you the whole time."

86\. "We'll just see about that."

87\. "I didn't wanna wake you up."

88\. "Can't we talk about this?"

89\. "I'm not leaving."

90\. "I'm only here to help."

91\. "You look beautiful in the moonlight."

92\. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

93\. "Don't make me tape your mouth shut."

94\. "You should close the door."

95\. "Let me know if anything goes wrong."

96\. "This is hard for me too."

97\. "I shouldn't be here, but…"

98\. "I think you should rest for the time being."

99\. "Have you lost your mind?"

100\. "How did you know where to find me?"

**This is the Prompt list I put on Tumblr, if you want you can send me a PM and ask for a request here, just do as I say at the begining.**


	2. 61. “Can you keep a secret?”

Here they were again, Kaitou Kid announced a robbery, using one of his secret codes and, as always, Conan Edogawa aka Shinichi Kudo, discovered the meaning of Kid’s secret code. The high school shrunk detective realized which plan conceived Kaitou to escape after the robbery, so he decided to anticipate the white thief and wait him on the museum’s roof where the jewel was exposed.

As every time that Kid announced a robbery, the place was plenty of police officers, under Nakamori’s orders, but Kudo knew they’d be useless. Nakamori never was able to get Kaito, and he tried it, really hard, but it was always a failure. Kid seemed to know every trick, every plan that the police officer came up with… actually, knowing his ability to costume himself as others and imitate their voices, it wasn’t strange to think that he probably knew about them because he saw them by himself.

And the same thing happened with Jirokichi Suzuki’s security measures, no matter how much money put Sonoko’s uncle to prevent/capture Kid, he always finds the way to scape. There’re been times were Shinichi was really close to finally capture Kaitou Kid, but he always defeated him… well he could remember a couple of moments where he actually let him scape in returning to a favor he did to him or someone close to him (when he saved Genta from a horrible death for example). But this time wasn’t one of those times, and Shinichi was decided to finally put this pretentious thief in jail.

“Oh, look who’s looking at the stars, greetings, little detective” said a voice behind him. Conan turned around and he saw the thief a few meters from him.

The boy with glasses smiled and with calmed voice, he said:

“Kaito Kid, it’s been a while since the last time we met”

The high school thief shrugged and replied:

“What can I say? You’ve been busy, I’ve been busy, both’ve been busy, it’s not like if we could meet to drink a coffee”

Conan’s smile increased and with confident voice he said:

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I can bring you coffee to your cell after capture you”

Kaitou laughed and then he replied again:

“You always say things like that, but you’ve never been able to capture me, and this time it won’t be different”

“You wanna bet?” asked the shrunk detective preparing himself to attack.

Kaitou smiled like if he knew something that Shinichi didn’t knew, and then he explained:

“I think I told you once, magicians like me, are artists, we prepare a whole scenario with a show perfectly developed there, you can’t see this delicate composition, you’re too much… cold and analytic, you don’t know how to enjoy”

Conan narrowed his eyes, precisely if he was there waiting him, was because he discovered this development and he anticipate it. With a little angry voice, the detective replied:

“Do you think I’m here to learn life lessons? My job is pursuit and capture the people that commit crimes, and you know? Steal is a crime, even if you turn it in one of your magic shows or even if you return the stolen jewels after commit the robbery”

Kaitou laughed again closing his eyes, when he opened them again, he looked the kid ans with joy voice he asked:

“Oh, where would be the fun if I didn’t do that?”

 _Really?_ This guy was a completely idiot, couldn’t he see that what he was doing was terribly wrong? And have hundreds of followers didn’t allowed him to continue doing it-

“Hey little detective” said Kaitou suddenly getting Shinichi out of his thoughts. Conan looked at him, making Kid know that he’d his attention. The thief looked more serious than just a moment ago. He took a breath and then he asked:

“Can you keep a secret?”

Conan raised an eyebrow.

“What kind of question is that?” he demanded.

The white thief raised his arms to show that this wasn’t a trick and then he said:

“Hey, hey, calm down we’re just two friend-enemies talking, aren’t we? I’m just asking if you can keep a secret, it isn’t so difficult to understand it”

Shinichi sighed, keep secrets was kind of his best ability right now, without knowing exactly why, he just said:

“You know I’ve secrets too, secrets that I didn’t share with anyone, except the ones who knew it, but not for me”

“So, is that a yes?” asked Kaitou, and Conan could feel his voice was a little tense, like if he really was trying to say something really important. The shrunk detective looked at him and honestly, he answered:

“Yes”

Kaitou smiled again and then he asked:

“Okay then, do you know why I always choose the days with full moon to commit my robberies?”

 _What?_ This was getting really weird, how did Kid really expect him to know that? After a few moments, Shinichi answered the first thing that came to his mind:

“Because doing so everyone can see you and this helps to your show?”

“Cold, cold little detective” answered the thief shocking his head, then he looked the detective again and explained:

“I do it to find a very special jewel, a jewel that reacts with the moon light”

Conan narrowed his eyes, he’d never expected Kaitou to be superstitious.

“Oh, come on, do you really believe that something like that exists?” asked the boy with glasses.

Kaitou’s face expression become totally serious and he confessed:

“My father was murdered because of that”

“W-what?” asked Conan when he recovered his talkative ability, he’d never expect that.

Seeing his confusion, Kid decided to explain it better:

“That’s true. My father, the original Kaitou Kid was murdered because he crashed with a dangerous organization that was searching this special jewel, because supposedly it provides the person with a special gift”

“Do you really believe that?” asked Conan then, but once again the thief shocked his head and answered:

“It doesn’t matter, my plan is to find this jewel before than this organization and destroy it in front of his leader, to make him realize that all his effort was for nothing”

“You’ll get yourself killed” said Shinichi after Kaitou’s explanation.

The thief crossed his arms over his chest and he replied:

“That’s why I’m telling you that”

“What?” asked the detective confused again.

The thief looked at him and he explained:

“If someday someone find my corpse, you little detective will have an idea about who killed me, and I’m sure you’ll find the responsible, after all, this is your job, isn’t it?”

Conan didn’t know what to answer, was Kaitou really trusting him and believing that he’d solve his possible murdering case?

“Oh, look is Ran the one behind you?” asked Kaitou suddenly.

“What?” asked Conan turning around, but behind him there was no person.

 _Oh no,_ the shrunk detective turned again only to see that Kaitou Kid wasn’t there, actually he was flying away using his delta wing.

“I’m an idiot, I fallen into this trick… again”


	3. 9. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Scrooge was sitting in his office. He was waiting for Donald, he wanted to talk with him, to... understand what exactly happened to his nephew and how he ended in an isolate island instead of being in the cruise where he was supposed to be. How could this even happen? Scrooge even received a voice message from Donald, and he assumed that the lad was enjoying his vacation, not suffering in a place like that.

A knock at his door got him out of his thoughts.

“Enter” said the old duck.

The door opened slowly and Donald entered in the space.

“Hi uncle Scrooge, did you wanted to talk with me?” he asked. Scrooge nodded and answered:

“Yes lad, please, sit down”

The youngest duck obeyed and once Donald sit, scrooge asked:

“Now nephew, please tell me, what happened?”

“What?” asked Donald with confused voice.

Scrooge whispered and he asked again:

“I mean, how did you ended in that isolate island where the others found you?”

Donald looked down, to the floor, and he answered:

“I… I don’t wanna talk about it”

Oh curse me kilts, this duck… Scrooge tried to keep himself calmed, he didn’t want to start an argument with his nephew, not when he was trying to help him. With this thought in mind, Scrooge talked again:

“Lad, I’m… trying to understand what happened”

Without looking up, the duck repeat:

“I said I don’t wanna talk about it”

Scrooge could feel that he was starting to lose his patience.

“Oh, come on Donald, don’t be stubborn and explain me”

The youngest duck looked up at him with an angry face and said:

“There’s no need, I know none of you even realised I was disappeared, why should I even explain you?”

 _Oh, that hurt_ , but Scrooge didn’t want his nephew to notice it, so instead of apologize, he answered:

“You remember that the cruise was absolutely without contact, do you? We didn’t even suspect you never took it, so, how could you even expect us to knew what happened to you?”

Donald narrowed his eyes and with loud voice he exclaimed:

“The cruise was only for a month! I’ve been away much more time than that!”

Scrooge narrowed his eyes too and with louder voice than Donald, he screamed:

“We thought you wanted to be more time there! We really thought you were enjoying those vacations that you totally deserved!”

Donald looked surprised at his uncle’s last words more than that, he seemed to feel shame for what he said to him and he looked away unable to keep contact eye with him. Scrooge took a deep breath; this isn’t how it wanted the things to go. After feel he was calmed enough, the old duck tried again with a _very_ patient voice:

“Look lad, I’m trying to help you okay? Now can you explain why didn’t you even take the cruise?”

Donald stood in silence for a few moments and finally, he answered:

“I… saw the Spear”

Now was Scrooge’s time to be surprised, in fact, he could only ask:

“What?”

Donald looked at him and with shaking voice he explained:

“I was waiting for the bus and I saw the Spear of Selene landing, I couldn’t believe it, I couldn’t believe I would be able to see Della again, so I run there, I tried to find her, and I ended taking myself off with the rocket and crashing into the moon”

After that, the youngest duck explained how he was taken prisoner, how Penumbra helped him to scape, how both found about Lunaris plan to conquer Earth, he talked about how this moonlander threated him to hurt his family, specially the kids, how he tried to advise them about Lunaris plans (to Scrooge the voice mail made more much sense then) and he ended his story telling how he took Lunaris transport prototype to come back to Earth but got stuck on that uninhabited island.

“Oh, my poor Donald” said Scrooge when his nephew ended his story, all this suffering and none of them knew about it. The oldest duck stand up and made something that he usually don’t do, he hugged his nephew.

Donald seemed surprised at first, but he accepted his uncle hug. Once they got separated, Scrooge said with honestly voice:

“Donald, I’m so sorry for what happened to you lad, if I’d just had any idea about this, I’d instantly started a search over the world just to find you”

“Don’t lie” said Donald with joking voice and a smile in his face.

Scrooge laughed and he answered with a smile too:

“Oh, you think I’m lying? We’re family, and we help each other, no matter what”

“I know” said Donald with convinced voice.

Scrooge laughed again and then he remembered something.

“Donald…”

Donald cocked his head.

“Yes uncle Scrooge?”

Scrooge took another breath and then he asked:

“The lads told me that you had a melon with you when they crashed in the island, can you explain me that?”

Donald looked surprised with the mention of his melon and becoming a little nervous, he answered:

“Oh… well… that’s a story for another day”

And just finish saying that, the sailor dressed duck ran away from the office, leaving Scrooge with a shocked face.


	4. 18. “I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you.”

From the window of his room, Louie looked at his uncle, he was sitting on his boat totally unaware that there was someone watching him. Louie felt terrible. His brothers and himself were so overwhelmed with their mother return from the moon that they totally forgot their uncle, the person who raised them up, completely alone for almost ten years.

Louie sighed closing his eyes, after those past months, he felt as the worst person in the world, he forgot his own family, and why? Because he was obsessed on be rich, to become the richest duck in the world. And what happened when his wish become true? A cursed creature pursuit him, tried to kill him, Owlson quit and he destroyed the satellites around the world, giving Lunaris and the moonlanders the chance to conquer the Earth. What a great action for the richest duck in the world.

Fortunately, all what happened that day, made both, Scrooge and himself to learn an important lesson, humility, be able to recognize your own mistakes, and also, Louie learned the importance of the hard work. How ironic. He wasn’t able to learn this in ten years, seeing how his uncle worked, harder than anyone, to give to his brothers and himself, the best life he could give. How stupid! Uncle Donald was a hero, and Louie never saw this… until now.

And his uncle… he was stranded in an uninhabited island who knows for how much time, completely alone… there’s no way the melon could be real company, and without anyone knowing it. Thinking deeper on this, after the moonvasion, after finding uncle Donald on that island, after saving the Earth, uncle Donald discovered the truth, that any of them knew he was missing. Since this moment his uncle… he… seemed to be very distant from his family, like if he wasn’t feeling part of it. Could this be real? Could his uncle think that if any of them considered him part of the family? That’s ridiculous, obviously ridiculous, but… could it be?

Louie sighed again he could maybe… investigate and try to figure out how his uncle was feeling and maybe… try to help? Oh phooey, Huey was the best with these stuffs, but the eldest brother was out on a Woodchuck camp, and he couldn’t help, what a lucky duck. And Dewey? No, he wasn’t even a good option, he’s not the best handling this kind of feelings.

Welp, it seemed that all was in his hands, he knew that he had to do this for himself, so, with this idea in mind, the youngest triplet walked to his uncle boat, he took a deep breath and then he walked into the boat.

“Uncle Donald?” asked when he saw the adult duck.

Donald turn around to see his youngest nephew there and a little worried that something was wrong, he asked:

“Louie? What happens?”

The green dressed boy raised his arms and quickly he answered:

“N-nothing, I just… was wondering if you’d let me be here with you, can I?”

Donald relaxed instantly and answered:

“Of course, you can, no needn’t to ask that, you and your brothers are always very welcome here”

Louie approached to his uncle and sit down on a chair next to him. After a few moments in silence, he started to say:

“Uncle Donald…”

“Yes?” said the adult duck looking at him.

Louie sighed, why was he so nervous? Trying to look to another direction, the youngest triplet asked with low voice:

“How do you feel with all the thing that mom is back?”

Donald looked obviously surprised, he didn’t expect this question, not now, not from Louie. Thinking in what answer, the older duck said:

“I… am… happy… I-I really missed her all those years-”

“This is not what I mean” said Louie suddenly cutting him.

Donald closed his beak looking at his young nephew for a several seconds and then he just said:

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say Louie”

Louis sighed again. Why was that so difficult?

“Do you feel replaced now that she’s here again?” asked the boy. He hated be so direct, but honestly, he didn’t had time to make a scheme about all of this.

He looked at his uncle and he wasn’t surprised when he had his eyes opened in shock and as fast as he could, he answered:

“What?! Of course, not… well… maybe… a little bit”

Louie suspected about the cause that made his uncle feel like this and he exposed it saying:

“Is this because we didn’t know you were stranded in that island? I’m sorry uncle Donald”

Donald shocked his head and taking his nephew on his arms he said:

“Louie there’s no need to apologize, you thought I was on a cruise”

Louie looked away, that wasn’t an excuse, they should’ve notice that something was wrong when after a month his uncle didn’t come back, he wasn’t the kind of person that liked be separate from his family for a long time, not this duck.

“But the cruise was just for a month, and you’ve been missing much more time than that-” explained Louie trying to prove to his uncle that they should realize something happened to him when he didn’t came back after a month.

“Louie…” started to say Donald, but Louie cut him saying:

“Look, I’m sorry that you’re not feeling part of the family” aaaaaaand, the price for the less subtle duck was for Louie duck. Funny thing, considering that supposedly he was the most subtle of the triplet.

Donald eyes were opened again with surprise, and as fast as he could, he asked:

“What? Where did you get that I don’t feel part of the family?”

Louie sighed one more time and then, honestly, he answered:

“I… I don’t know, I imagined that, you spend a lot of time here, it seems that you’re avoiding us”

Donald looked away, and Louie had the feeling that he was feeling guilty for what the young duck just said. Then with shaking voice, Donald admitted:

“Oh… that… I’m sorry… I just… thought you wanted more time with Della, she’s your mom, you know”

“Yes, she’s our mom, but she didn’t raise us, you did” said Louie in response to his uncle words.

Donald looked at his nephew and said:

“She didn’t had the chance to do it”

Okay, that was taking a different way that Louie wanted, so he changes his words, and said:

“I know, I don’t want to blame her, I just came for another reason”

“What reason?” asked Donald with confused voice.

Louie smiled and answered:

“I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you”

Donald also smiled and hug his nephew.

“Oh Louie”

Louie also hug his uncle and at the same time he said:

“You know uncle Donald? You’re the best uncle ever, and you’re a truly hero, I love you”

Donald’s smile grow up bigger and he said then:

“I love you too Louie”


	5. 88. “Can’t we talk about this?”

Della entered her brother's boat, she’d searched for him throughout the mansion, but she didn’t find him, so she supposed that her twin would be in his apparently "new house". Ironic considering that it was next to a large and luxurious mansion. But Donald was always quite independent with these issues, preferring to manage things himself instead of asking for help, how stubborn!

Upon entering the boat, she heard a noise coming from where the woman supposed should be her brother's room, so, without hesitation, she headed over there and knocked on the door.

“Donald? Can I come in?” asked the woman, opening the door a little, from inside the space, the other duck exclaimed:

“Della? what do you want?"

Della opened the door further and entering the room began to say:

"I wanted-"

But she was cut when she tripped and fell face down. When she got up and looked around. After seeing that everything was scattered on the floor, she asked:

"Hey, what is all this mess?"

Donald looked surprised and then he answered:

"Well I was... doing spring cleaning"

Della looked at her twin and then she said:

"We are in September Donald"

The sailor dressed duck narrowed his eyes and with annoyed voice he replied:

"Oh well then it's Autumn cleaning satisfied?"

Donald seemed angry, and Della didn’t want argue with him, not now, so trying to sound calm and quiet, she said:

"What? No, wait, don't be like that Donnie, I didn't mean to mess with you”

Still looking at her with narrowed eyes, the other duck asked:

"So, what have you come to?"

Della took a deep breath and answered:

"I ... wanted to see how were you after ... you know, everything"

Donald opened his eyes with surprise and looking away, he just said:

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you sure? How did you feel being trapped on that island?” asked the woman again.

Donald clenched his hands into fists and talking with clearly forced voice, he answered:

"I said I'm fine, thanks"

Donald was avoiding the situation, what a surprise, but Della didn’t want lo leave her brother, not before talking with him, so she replied:

"Oh, come on Donald"

The duck stared at her and shouted:

"I'm fine!"

Okay, if Donald wanted to fight, fine, but nothing could stop Della Duck. The woman narrowed her eyes and said with annoyed voice:

"Can't we talk about this?"

This question made Donald freeze in his place, looking at her sister confused. She seemed to be asking why was she so interested in talk with him.

Della closed her eyes and after a several deep breaths, she explained:

"Look, maybe I am the only person who understand what you went through, I spent ten years in the lunar desert thinking I was alone, fighting monsters-"

"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't taken The Spear of Selene!" interrupted Donald. But Della didn’t get impressed for her brother’s attempt to avoid again the talk, this was about Donald, not about she.

Della looked at her brother and yelled:

“Do you think I expected any of this to happen? Do you think I didn't want to be here watching my children grow up? I thought of them, of Uncle Scrooge and of you every day for as long as I was trapped. My... only wish was to return home”

Donald softened his features and with embarrassed voice, he said:

"I understand it. When I saw the spear landing, all I could think about was that I would see you again, but then happened what happened…”

Della couldn’t do nothing but laugh a little and then she said:

"Yes, our bad luck huh brother?"

Donald laughed a little too and looking at his sister, he explained:

“Yes… when I crashed on the island I had nothing, there were no resources to make even a raft, that wood was of poor quality, honestly, it was awful, the worse wood I’ve ever seen. Besides, the strong currents always dragged me back there, but I never gave up, my only longing was to return..."

"To home" completed Della with a genuine smile. Donald nodded and added to that:

"Yes, to home with my family"

Della stepped closer to her twin and then she said

"We both have been through a lot, having to face the danger completely alone, but that is over, now we are together, we are back, and we are a team again and whatever that would happen, we’ll face it as a family"

"I couldn't agree more with you, sister"

Both twins hugged. Oh, how missed Della her brother hugs. When both separated from the hug, Della looked at him with a genuine smile she was plenty of happy, except for a little detail:

“Hey Donald I’ve a question, what were you looking for? Because I think all this disorder was because you were looking for something, weren’t you?”

Donald seemed surprised again and looking away, he admitted with embarrassed voice:

"I... was looking for... my... friend"

Della opened her eyes in surprise before asking:

"Your friend?"

Donald nodded and talking with sad voice he explained to his sister:

“Sometimes I forget that he was eaten between Fethry and Gladstone”

Della realized who was talking Donald about, but she needed a confirmation, so she asked:

"Do you mean that melon?"

"The one you kicked" answered Donald looking at her sister with an angry expression again. Della narrowed her eyes and answered to his twin saying:

"Donald was just a melon"

“He helped me to not go crazy!” yelled Donald in response to his sister words.

Della felt terrible instantly, she should know better, it’s true that she sent transmissions to Earth, but if it wasn’t because she had the picture with uncle Scrooge, Donald and she with her sons, she’d probably become crazy long time ago.

"Oh, Donald I'm sorry" said Della sadly.

Donald shocked his head and said:

"How could you know?"

Suddenly, he laughed a little bit and looking at his sister he asked:

"You know? It's funny, because the melon’s form, reminded me a roommate from college”

Della opened her eyes with surprise and with shocked voice, she asked:

"Your roommate? Wait, you mean that mouse? What was his name?"

"Mouse, Mickey Mouse" answered Donald with a big smile in his beak. Della laughed and then she said:

"It is true! I remember you saying you didn't like anything that was petulant, self-centered…”

Donald seemed a little offended and then he said:

“It was before I met him better! We became good friends at the end”

Della smiled and with honestly voice she answered:

"I know"

Della moved to leave the room, but before do that, she looked at her brother again and with a big smile in her beak, she said:

"Well, look on the bright side, you already have an anecdote to tell him the next time you see him"


	6. 37. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

Huey moved around the room, taking all what he thought he could need for his trip, he was trying, really hard to ignore his youngest brother, who was also in the room trying to get something from him.

Huey’d to expect that, his brother was really good discovering when he was trying to hide something… actually, it wasn’t difficult for anyone to discover when he was trying to hide something, he was an awful liar. Just remember what happened with Tenderfeet.

But this time was different, Huey couldn’t let Louie know what was going on, he just… couldn’t. He wasn’t sure, but there was a great possibility that he… all his family could be watched… for F.O.W.L. Huey was aware of that and he couldn’t let any of them to know that, _they told him_.

Huey shocked his head, if he didn't think about it he wouldn't have to try to hide it…

“Are you sure that you’re fine?” asked Louie

“Of course, I’m sure Louie, I’m fine, I’m completely fine” it was a liar of course, he was anxious, he knew, but he couldn’t do anything to help it, he was trapped.

Huey closed his eyes and could feel his breath becoming faster. Why couldn’t Louie just leave him alone? Talking about his brother, the youngest duckling was looking at him with arched eyebrow and his arms crossed, obviously he wasn’t believing him. And he proved that when he said:

“Huey, you’re sweating, literally, sorry bro, but we’re almost in winter, people usually don’t sweat like you’re sweating right now in the season”

Oh, great, maybe Louie thought he was sick, instead of be hiding something. Well it could be an emergency exit for him, play with the idea that his young brother formed, even knowing he’s absolutely wrong.

With this idea in mind, the eldest brother sighed and said:

“Louie, I’m not sick if this is what you mean, besides, this trip is really important for me, I can’t stay home I’ve to go” he really wanted to go there because he was afraid the his family could discover what he discovered and was being threaten for.

Fortunately Huey was right when he realized that Louie thought he was trying to hide that he was sick, because the youngest triplet looked at him with a worried face and asked:

“Oh you mean more important than your own life?”

 _Keep playing dumb, Louie can’t discover it_. Huey looked at the young brother even if it was for the wrong reasons, his nervous were real, and they were doing a great job to convince Louie that he was sick and was trying to act like if he wasn’t. raising his hand, he said with a little angry voice:

“What? Haha don’t be ridiculous, why do you think that?”

Louie narrowed his eyes and answered:

“Because your putting dirty clothes in your bag”

 _Oh, come on! Really?_ Okay, that’s fine, this only convinced more Louie, in fact that was a good thing then. Huey took a deep breath and looking at his brother he said the first thing that came to his mind:

“This… this is because you’re distracting me”

 _What a stinky excuse!_ And Louie sure thought the same when he replied:

“You know this isn’t true, this is because you’re sick admit it”

Huey put an angry face and answered to his brother with a hard voice:

“I’m not sick Louie”

The youngest brother seemed to be angry too, because with annoyed voice he said:

“You know that anyone can discover really fast when you’re lying, don’t you? And I’m more than sure that you’re lying”

Huey looked away, Louie was right, but… he could do nothing, they forced him to keep the secret, if he talked, his family would die, he’s to protect them, at any cost.

Huey sighed, he knew his brother was trying to help him, but he also was trying to help him, Huey was sure that the only way to be free was finding the way to stop F.O.W.L.’s conspiracy against his family.

He looked at his little brother, he just wanted him to be safe. He felt his beak shaking, in fact, all his body was shaking. He took several deep breaths to calm himself and then looking at his brother at the eyes, he said:

“You don’t need to worry about me”

Louie put a worried face and started to say:

“But Huey-”

But Huey interrupted him saying in his place:

“Louie please stop, I must go, I’ll see you in a couple days”

And before Louie could say anything else, Huey run away with his bag, he had to leave before he or anyone else could discover the truth. The little duckling left the mansion without say goodbye to anyone. As fast as he was away as fast his family would be safe, at least for now.

Huey walked through the streets to the Woodchuck reunion local. At least, do something that he loves could be a good distraction for him in those moments. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and Huey instantly got freeze. The hand in his shoulder forced him to move, away from the streets, away from the prying eyes.

Huey was terrified, he had a good idea about what was going on. The person who was behind him, lead the duckling to an alley, where nobody could saw them. The mysterious figure let Huey go and the boy instantly turned around to face this person, a rooster with a kind of metal beak instead of a normal one.

The red dressed duck was terrified and he could feel his entire body shaking… badly. The rooster looked at him intimidatingly and then he said:

“I thought we had a deal little one, do you want your family dead?”

Huey opened his eyes in horror. No! He’d prefer to suffer a hundred years than see his family die. Breathing really fast, the boy said:

“N-no p-please, I-I-I didn’t say a-anything, I swear!”

The rooster crossed his arms and still with the intimidating look, he said:

“But they suspect about you, maybe we weren’t clear enough. Perhaps, taking one of your brothers out of the map, the green one for example…”

The duckling felt his panic grow up and with shaking voice he said:

“No! I-I won’t say anything, t-they won’t know about you, I promise! But, please, don’t hurt him”

The metal beak man smiled with cruelty and before leave he talked with sinister voice:

“It’d be better for you to keep your promise or the consequences would be…catastrophic”

Huey’s eyes were totally opened, he was petrified and his blood felt like ice, he saw the rooster leave the place and when he disappeared Huey felt the gravity pushing him. He fallen and started to sob uncontrollably, if he didn’t do anything soon, he didn’t know how much long he’d resist.


	7. 14. “Your laugh is adorable”

Della was still trying to adapt that she was back on Earth and not still on the Moon. But taking care that she was ten years there, it was… normal that it was taking time to her to adapt again to live with her feet (one of them made of metal) on the ground.

Della missed a lot of thing from her home, the trees, the animals, eat and drink, she would not miss Gyro’s black licorice gum. The taste of this gum was awful! How could someone like black licorice? Wait… actually… Donald liked black licorice, welp, nobody is perfect.

One of the things that she loved to most, now she was back, was the chance she had now to spend time with her kids. She regret herself that she couldn't see them grow up, but now she was there, and she was decided to spent all the time possible with them. Every one of them.

Right now, she just came back from an adventure with Dewey. An amazing adventure that teach her an important lesson about how to give self-confidence to her children. Della was walking to her room when she saw Huey carrying his Woodchuck uniform on his hands.

AWWW how many memories came to her mind seeing her kid dressed like that. Wait, that gave her an idea.

"Huey, where are you going with that, honey?" she asked to him.

Huey looked up at her and with a tiny smile in his face, he answered:

"I've a parent-kid trip starting tomorrow, I'm getting all what I need"

Della's eyes opened in surprise, what a great new! This could be her perfect chance to build bonds with her eldest son!! With this thinking on mind, the adult duck smiled and plenty of joy she asked:

"A parent-kid trip? Awesome! Do you mind if... I come with you?"

Huey's eyes opened with surprise, and Della was afraid that the kid would say no, but then, Huey smiled gently and he answered:

"Actually mom, I was afraid you wouldn't be here in time to ask it to you, but you're here now, and you're the one who asked me, so, the answer is yes! I'll be really happy if you come with me"

Oh phew, thanks for that. Della couldn't contain her joy and raising her arm, she exclaimed:

"Oh yes!!! This trip will be awesome!!!"

Huey laughed, he seemed happy to see his mom so excited. Della smiled again and kneeling to be at her son's stature she said with gentle voice:

"Your laugh is adorable, sweetie"

And she wasn't lying, actually, Huey's laugh remembered her, her grandmom laugh. Huey'd inherited it from her, and Della wouldn't be happier to see it.

Huey looked surprised again, but quite fast his surprise turned on joy when the kid asked with excited voice:

"Really?"

"Absolutely, I really love your laugh, honey" answered Della doing the little head thing she did to them since she saw them the first time.

Huey looked like he was about to cry, it made Della be a little worried, so she asked:

"Is anything wrong, honey?"

Huey shocked his head and answered:

"Everything is fine mom, I'm just glad that you're here, it's a dream come true"

Della's heart melted at these words, she wasn't expecting that, but she loved it.

With a big smile in her face, the adult duck said:

"Oh Huey, you're my treasure, the three of you are, I love you"

And she hugged her kid. Huey also hugged her and said:

"I love you too mom, you're the greatest gift I could wish"

Della's heart was plenty of joy, she waited for ten years to listen things like that, and now that she was finally hearing them, she felt like a dream, a dream she didn't want to wake up from.

the adult duck could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall, this wasn't the moment to cry.

Separating from her son, Della stood up and with enthusiasm she said:

"Alright if this trip starts tomorrow, I've to prepare all what I need for it too"

The red dressed boy opened his eyes with surprise and after clear his throat he said:

"Oh, right that's true mom, I've to finish to prepare myself too, I'll leave you alone"

Della laughed gently it was clear that from the three of them, Huey seemed to be the most responsible of them. Maybe because he was the eldest of the three of them. It happened the same between Donald and herself. Donald was more responsible than she because he was the oldest of them two.

Huey turned around to leave but suddenly he stopped and looking at her again he said:

"You know mom? You've an adorable laugh too, I think I got mine from you"

The kid smiled again and then he left the space leaving Della with a shocked face. Did little know her son but those words where the best thing that he could tell to her. She really needed to hear thinks like that, of course she knew those kids were her sons, but listen that they found similarities between them and she was a confirmation that her sons were accepting her as their mom, and Della couldn't be happier for that.

The woman duck could feel something liquid falling through her face.

Tears of joy.

Since she was back her situation got better and better day by day. Della rubbed her eyes and entered to her room; she had a lot of things to prepare for her trip.

Oh, those trips, Della still remembered when was she one of the kids going to the Woodchuck Junior events. She remembered the joy and the excitement, especially when uncle Scrooge went with her. And now she was the one going to one of those trips with one of her kids.

Della jumped for joy, her wishes and dreams were coming true.


	8. 35. “This place is a mess.”

Scrooge came back from the bin earlier than usual. Fortunately his reunion with the vultures wasn’t as long as he thought it’d be, in fact it was unexpectedly fast, like if the news about Della's return produced some kind of shock on the three of them, none of the council members replied or tried to cut any of Scrooge investments, they didn't even named Gyro, something that someone could considerer as a miracle, specially knowing how they always try to fire the chicken.

This was totally new for Scrooge...

A mystery

The rich duck shocked his head, this wasn't the moment to think about that, his niece was back! They had a lot of time to recover! Lots of places to go, lots of adventures to take the kids there...

 _Ahh... bless me bagpipes_ , how much did he missed this.

Scrooge opened the mansion's door and walked into his home. Once inside his eyes opened when suddenly he saw a vase flying directly to him. He crouched down just in time to avoid receiving a direct blow to the face. His hat wasn't so lucky.

 _Oh, curse me kilts!_ what was going on here?! Scrooge stood up and looked around him. all was a disaster, furniture, cushions, vases and other objects scattered on the floor. What happened here?!

the richest duck in the world couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Oh, come on! Where was Beakley? Where was everyone? Who was doing all of this? Suddenly, the oldest duck saw his niece, she had a... table leg? on her hands and was... literally, destroying everything around her. What was going on? Why was his niece acting like that?

"Della!" he shouted with loud voice.

her niece stopped immediately, she got completely freeze in her place.

the old duck took a deep breath and then he said:

"This place is a mess, what in the world happened here lassie?"

Della seemed surprised, like when a child is caught doing something forbidden. The younger duck looked at him with opened eyes and with shaking voice she started to say:

"U-uncle Scrooge I..."

She got silence, like if she didn't know what to say, this worried Scrooge, Della wasn't a person easely scared, something was wrong, sure.

"Della, what's going on?" asked Scrooge more calmed than a few seconds ago.

Della looked at him, she seemed that she was about to cry. The old duck could even see tears in his niece eyes, then the youngest duck said:

"I'm... sorry uncle Scrooge I-I…"

Scrooge looked at Della with compassion, he knew what he had to do, and old trick he used to calm both Donald and Della when they were upset:

"Come on lass, let's go to the kitchen to drink a hot chocolate"

"That sound good" said Della with a little smile.

Both walked to the kitchen, fortunately, Della didn't arrive there in her... destructive trance. Scrooge made Della sit while he was preparing the hot chocolate. After finish, he sat down next to his niece.

The old duck sighed he didn't want to be direct. so he decided to start doing other questions. With this idea in mind, he asked:

"So... where's Beakley" giving a hot chocolate to Della.

She took the chocolate and watched the brown substance for a few seconds before answer:

"She... had to go shopping"

One over, next question:

"And the kids?"

Della sighed closing her eyes and then she said:

"They went all together to the parc with Violet and Lena"

No Beakley, no kids...

"And Duckworth?" asked Scrooge with a little fear in his voice.

Della sobbed and said:

"He talked about solve something in the 'other world'"

Oh no... Scrooge didn't ask for Launchpad, because he was with him, driving him first to the bin then back to the mansion. Thinking that he finally realized what happened Scrooge started to ask:

"So... you we're-?"

Della cut him before he could finish his question shouting:

"Please don't say it!"

Scrooge closed his beak, looking at her niece while he was shaking.

_Oh lass..._

Raising his hand, and putting it on Della's shoulder Scrooge said with sad voice:

"Della..."

The young duck sobbed and Scrooge could see tears rolling through her face, poor child...

Della looked at him with shiny eyes and she explained with shaking voice:

"I found myself... you know... a-alone! I panicked! I thought I was in the moon again"

"Oh lass..."

But she continued saying:

"I-I was afraid I'd be alone again, that I wouldn't have nobody to talk with, I... felt I was losing my mind"

Scrooge turned to face his niece and then he hugged her, making her know that she was safe now. once they separated, Scrooge smiled and said:

"Della, I can't imagine what you got through, but I want you to understand that you're not alone, you won't be alone never again, I promise"

Della smiled at him and said:

"Thanks uncle Scrooge, I know that, but... I needed to hear it"

Scrooge smiled too and drinking a little bit of his chocolate, an idea suddenly came to his mind, and idea that he shared with Della:

"You know lass? Maybe we can buy a phone to you, and doing that, every time you feel alone or you feel you're going to panic, you can call me or one of the kids, Beakley-"

"Donald?" said Della with a big smile in her face.

Scrooge looked at her surprised, well, actually it wasn't a real surprise, after all, Donald was the only person she hadn’t saw yet since she came back, but Donald was on a cruise, a cruise with contact zero, literally.

Rubbing the back of his neck Scrooge said awkwardly:

"Oh... I guess that until he don't come back from his cruise we won't be able to call him"

Della seemed to be a little disappointed, but she understood it, because she said then:

"I... guess you're right, I just... want to see him again"

Scrooge smiled gentle and said:

"I can imagine lass, and I'm sure he'll have a giant surprise when he comes back and find you here again"

Della laughed:

"Yeah, I can imagine his shocked face"

Scrooge laughed too and admitted:

"Yeah me too"

Then Scrooge sighed and looking at his niece again:

"If you ever feel like that again, come to me lass, I'll always be there for you"

Della smiled at him and answered:

"I know uncle Scrooge"

and hugging him again she added:

"Thanks for everything"

Scrooge smiled and then he said:

"You're welcome lass"

he separated from her and with a big smile finished the talk saying:

"Now let's drink this hot chocolate before it gets cold"


	9. 10. “Do you hate me?”

Donatello entró en su laboratorio después del entrenamiento, a decir verdad, la hora del entrenamiento era el momento más temido para Donnie, pues para la tortuga genio, la hora del entrenamiento era el equivalente a una dura sesión de tortura por parte de su hermano mayor inmediato Raphael. En serio, a veces parecía que la tortuga de pañuelo rojo se ensañaba desmedidamente contra él, sin que, en opinión de Donnie, él hubiese hecho nada para merecer tal trato.

Y si sólo fueran los golpes físicos fruto de los ejercicios que les mandaba Sensei, eso no sería motivo de queja, pero estaban, además, las burlas duras y constantes de la tortuga irascible:

_“¿Es que sólo sabes hacer eso?”_

_“Eres un ninja patético”_

_“Si luchas así, nos pondrás en peligro a todos”_

_“Tienes que entrenar más, y yo me ocuparé de que lo hagas”_

Habitualmente Sensei no intervenía en esa clase de… ‘disputas’ pero últimamente, las actuaciones cada vez más agresivas de Raph habían alcanzado tan alto nivel que incluso su padre había tenido que interrumpir el entrenamiento en algún momento para evitar que la situación fuera a peor.

Donnie suspiró temblorosamente, aún recordaba haber entrado en el dojo con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, no se sentía mentalmente preparado para lo que sabía que le esperaba y fiel a sus supuestos, como siempre, Raph se había excedido en su dureza contra él, ¿por quñe parecía ser él el único objetivo de la agresividad de Raph? ¿Qué caparazones le pasaba a su hermano? ¿Por qué-?

“Oye Donnie”

 _Oh lo que faltaba_ Donnie estaba de espaldas a la puerta y en cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano, se irguió ¿a qué había venido él aquí? ¿a regodearse?

“¿Qué quieres Raph?” preguntó la tortuga genio con dureza y sin volverse a mirarle. Su hostilidad debía ser apreciable, ya que la tortuga de pañuelo rojo se quedó congelada en la puerta del laboratorio.

Tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo, el hermano mayor negó con la cabeza y dijo:

“Yo… había venido a ver cómo estás”

Donnie soltó un resoplido molesto. _¿En serio?_

“Oh ¿ahora te preocupas por mí?” le preguntó sarcásticamente aún negándose a mirar a la otra tortuga. La pregunta cogió tan desprevenidamente a Raph que tartamudeando ligeramente preguntó:

“¿Qué… qué quieres decir?”

Donnie exhaló cansadamente, sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, pero necesitaba saberlo, así que, girándose para encararse a su hermano, le preguntó con voz seria:

“Respóndeme a esta pregunta Raph ¿tú me odias?”

Los ojos de la tortuga de pañuelo rojo se abrieron con sorpresa y casi al instante, respondió:

“¡¿Cómo?! ¿De dónde has sacado esa estupidez?”

Donnie cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza y cuando los abrió de nuevo simplemente dijo:

“No me has respondido”

Su hermano debió intuir que la conversación no avanzaría hasta que él no diera una respuesta, así que exclamó:

“¡p-por supuesto que no te odio Donnie!”

Levantándose de la silla la tortuga genio siguió preguntando:

“Entonces ¿por qué actúas como si me odiaras?”

“¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso?” preguntó la otra tortuga con voz sorprendida.

Donnie entrecerró los ojos, era increíble, su hermano actuaba del modo que lo hacía y ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de ello. Tras suspirar nuevamente, la tortuga de pañuelo morado respondió:

“En cada entrenamiento”

Esa respuesta pareció hacer clic en la mente de Raph, como si le hubiese hacho darse cuenta del hecho más obvio del mundo. Sonando entonces avergonzado, la tortuga irascible comenzó a decir:

“Donnie yo…”

Donnie se cruzó de brazos esperando a ver si Raph tenía al menos la decencia de disculparse, pero lo que dijo, no fue lo que la tortuga genio esperaba oír:

“Escucha yo… no pretendía que creyeras que te odio”

“Entonces ¿Por qué?” preguntó el hermano menor. Podía sentir que se le humedecían los ojos, pero se negó obstinadamente a llorar ante su hermano, no quería darle otro motivo para que le llamara débil.

Raph miró al suelo y con voz débil respondió:

“Hago lo que hago porqué quiero que alcances tu máximo potencial, yo… me da miedo que… te hieran o algo así por no estar preparado”

¿Y en serio esperaba Raph que él se creyera eso? No, no esta tortuga.

“¡Eso es una sarta de mentiras!” gritó enojado-

“¡No! ¡No lo es!” gritó Raph en respuesta. El grito fue tan inesperado que Donnie retrocedió conmocionado. Podía ver a su hermano respirando con dificultad. Vaya… parecía que Raph iba en serio. Con las manos cerradas en puños y sin levantar la vista del suelo, la tortuga irascible dijo entonces:

“Mira, sé perfectamente que Leo teme fallarnos como líder, pero no es el único que teme algo, y detesto admitirlo, mi temor es no poder estar allí para protegeros, es por eso que intento que estéis preparados, por si yo no puedo protegeros, soy duro en el entrenamiento porque quiero no solo que seas un buen ninja, sino que seas el mejor ninja que puedes llegar a ser”

Las facciones de Donnie se suavizaron, debería haberlo visto antes, él era el inteligente, ¿cómo un pudo darse cuenta?

“Oh Raph” fue todo lo que pudo decir.

El hermano mayor alzó la vista y mirando a su hermano directamente a los ojos, le dijo:

“Mira Donnie yo-yo… no pretendía que te sintieras así, yo solo-solo…”

Donnie se acercó a su hermano y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le dijo:

“Raph, cálmate, lo comprendo, lo siento fui un estúpido por desconfiar de ti, aunque, debes admitir que insultar no es lo mejor para generar autoestima, algo muy importante en el combate si se me permite decirlo”

Raph se rio entre dientes, y algo más animado respondió:

“De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta para el próximo entrenamiento”

Donnie también sonrió y añadió:

“Espero que eso sea cierto”

Raph se rio alegremente y rodeando el cuello de su hermano, le frotó la cabeza juguetonamente antes de que ambos decidieran irse a comer una pizza.


	10. 43. “What’s that smell?”

Mikey estaba en la cocina de la guarida preparando la cena para sus hermanos y él, unas grandes y suculentas pizzas caseras, porqué sí, en lugar de comprarlas, la más joven de las tortugas había decidido ser él mismo el que las hiciera esa noche.

Había reunido los ingredientes, y preparar la masa no podía ser tan difícil ¿no? Bastaba con tener harina, agua, huevos, aceite y… ¿cómo… cómo se llamaba esa otra cosa? Era algo como levantara, levitura… bueno, algo así.

Mikey mezcló los ingredientes y logró hacer la masa, su parte favorita fue la de levantarla en el aire como hacían los profesionales, algo simplemente genial. Cuando terminó con esa parte, la tortuga de pañuelo naranja se dedicó a pones los condimentos, el tomate, la salsa picante especial que tanto le gustaba, sus caramelos favoritos, tal vez un poco de chocolate, pollo para que fuese más nutritivo… y lo que no podía faltar, era el queso. Para esta ocasión especial, Mikey había adquirido unas enormes bolas de queso. Estaba deseando ponerlas en la pizza y que al comerlas, sus hermanos y él tuvieran deliciosas explosiones de sabores en sus paladares.

Sí, estaba seguro de que a los otros también les gustaría lo que había preparado. Lo único que faltaba ahora, era ponerlo en el horno, y en un rato podrían ir todos a cenar.

Tras dejar su creación en el horno, la tortuga más joven decidió esperar a que terminara de hacerse la cena haciéndole una visita a su hermano genio. Así pues, saltando alegremente Mikey se dirigió al laboratorio en el que muy probablemente estaba Donnie trabajando.

Sin molestarse siquiera a llamar, el más joven de los hermanos abrió la puerta de golpe:

“¡Hola Donnie!”

Su hermano estaba de espaldas a él, y tan pronto como Mikey entró, los frascos que tenía en sus manos y que claramente estaba mezclando saltaron por los aires acompañados del grito de sorpresa de la tortuga genio:

“¡AAAAAAAAHH!”

¡Crash!

 _Oh, vaya, algo acababa de romperse…_ aunque si era un frasco de cristal seguro que su hermano podría reemplazarlo rápidamente, seguro que no era nada grabe-

“¡Mira lo que has hecho!” gritó Donnie girándose hacia la tortuga más joven. Los ojos de Mikey se abrieron con sorpresa, él acababa de llegar, no había tenido tiempo de _hacer_ nada, y así lo expresó la tortuga de pañuelo naranja diciendo:

“Pero si yo no he tocado nada”

Donnie entrecerró los ojos con furia y gritó:

“¡Mikey!”

Aún así, la joven tortuga seguía sin entender qué era lo que había hecho mal, y así lo expresó preguntando:

“¡Qué! ¿Cómo he podido romper algo si no lo he tocado?”

La tortuga de pañuelo morado cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza y con voz cansada explicó:

“El susto que me has dado ha hecho que se me rompa, cerebro de guisante”

 _Ups…_ entonces sí que había sido su culpa después de todo. Arrastrando el pie por el suelo, la tortuga más joven dijo tímidamente:

“Jejeje, eso… puede que sea culpa mía”

“¿Puede?” preguntó el mayor de los dos cruzándose de brazos, Mikey desvió la mirada y admitió:

“Uh, sí, es culpa mía… y bueno… ¿en qué estás trabajando Donnie?”

La tortuga de pañuelo naranja uso esa pregunta final como un intento de desviar la atención de su hermano hacia otro asunto, pero Donnie no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, ya que con voz enojada, le respondió:

“Di más bien en qué estaba trabajando, porqué gracias a ti, meses de trabajo han quedado reducidos a nada”

Oh… al parecer había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

“¿Tan malo ha sido?” preguntó avergonzado. Su hermano le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y tras soltar un suspiro respondió con voz cansada:

“Sí Mikey, lo ha sido”

A la tortuga de pañuelo naranja no le gustaba ver a su hermano abatido, y menos si él había sido el responsable de su actual estado de ánimo. Por ese motivo, le preguntó:

“¿Y qué puedo hacer para compensarlo?”

Donnie le miró con ojos sorprendidos por unos instantes y tras considerarlo, le respondió:

“A ver, deja que piense… irte y no molestarme en 10 años por estupideces o también, podrías aprender a llamar a la puerta antes de entrar a cualquier sitio”

Mikey ladeó la cabeza y con voz confundida, dijo entonces:

“Pero si llamo y no contesta nadie, ¿cómo sé que me han escuchado?”

Donnie se detuvo en seco, pues la tortuga genio había ido a buscar lo necesario para recoger el desastre que su hermano había organizado. Mirando a su hermanito de nuevo. El mayor de los dos preguntó con incredulidad:

“¿Se te ha ocurrido la opción de volver a llamar? O puede que tal vez si no contestan es porqué no hay nadie”

Como si acabara de hacer un descubrimiento asombroso, la tortuga más joven dijo alegremente:

“Oh… no se me había ocurrido”

Donnie suspiró cansadamente:

“Ah… Mikey… por cierto, ¿qué es este olor?”

Mikey abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ahora que Donnie lo decía, si que olía raro… ¡ah no! Raro no, era la pizza que había puesto a hacer, el olor por el que Donnie preguntaba era el chocolate fundido mezclado con la salsa picante y los caramelos… Mmmmm olía realmente delicioso.

“Tranquilo Donnie, sólo es la pizza”

La tortuga de pañuelo morado ladeó la cabeza confundido y preguntó:

“¿Pizza? ¿Qué pizza?”

Mikey sonrió y señalándose con el pulgar exclamó:

“La que he hecho yo mismo en lugar de comprarla”

Pareciendo estar un poco asustado, la tortuga mayor volvió a preguntar:

“¿Has hecho pizza?”

La tortuga de pañuelo naranja asintió alegremente respondiendo:

“Sí, y estoy seguro que os encantará”

Aún con más temor que antes, Donnie volvió a preguntar:

“¿Qué… ingredientes le has puesto?”

Mikey lo pensó un poco y comenzó a responder:

“Harina, huevos, sal, levitura-”

Donnie lo cortó de inmediato diciendo:

“¿Levitura? Querrás decir levadura… espera ¿levadura? ¿Has puesto levadura en la pizza? ¿Cuánta has puesto?”

La última pregunta la hizo con tremendo temor a juzgar por su expresión. Esto confundió a la tortuga más joven, quien con honestidad respondió:

“Todo el paquete”

“¡¿Cómo?!” preguntó Donnie con expresión de profundo horror.

Vale, esto no podía ser bueno. Mikey retrocedió ligeramente y con cierta… angustia en su voz preguntó:

“¿Es que acaso he hecho mal?”

Donnie se acercó hacia él con pasos fuertes mientras respondía:

“¡Por supuesto que sí tarugo! ¡La levadura con el calor crece! ¡Tenemos que sacar la pizza antes de que-!”

¡BANG!

“…explote” terminó la tortuga de pañuelo morado completamente desanimado ahora que sabían que habían llegado tarde.

De repente, los dos hermanos más jóvenes escucharon el ruido de pasos corriendo hacia la cocina y casi al instante, la voz de Leo y de Raph se escuchó sonando al mismo tiempo cuando ambos hermanos gritaron:

“¡MIKEY!”


	11. 16. “I’m trying to cheer you up.”

Life was incredible! Awesome! Since their counterpart from the other dimension visited them, a whole new world appeared in front of their eyes, and Phineas and Ferb couldn’t ask for anything better than that.

Doofenshmirtz was defeated and imprisoned for all his crimes. Now they could go outside and play with their friends without fear, Candace still seemed to want to protect them at any cost, but she was giving them more space.

Phineas found that his neighbor Isabella was a very interesting person, and really funny to say the less. Ferb also found Isabella interesting but he also discovered his truly vocation, use tools to build thing. Phineas thought his brother new vocation amazing, and Ferb proved to be very skilled with his tools. It made that Phineas also discovered a new interest on design awesome and incredible machines that then Ferb and himself build together, something that amused everyone around them. This summer turned to be the best summer ever! Everything was perfect... or almost perfect.

The two brothers realized that their Platypus... or Platyborg actually didn’t look happy. What was happening to him? Why did their just rediscovered pet aka secret agent aka Doof’s evil partner until they free him look so... devastated?

“Hey little guy, what’s going on?” said Phineas while Ferb and himself approached to the platypus. Perry looked at them and instantly he looked away.

The two brothers shared a look and then Phineas knelt in front of his pet and tried again:

“Come on Perry, you know you can talk with us”

Perry looked at him, but he didn’t answer. Phineas was worried, he really wanted to comfort Perry. The red hair boy sigh and sit down next to the platypus and tried it again:

“Oh Perry, please, I’m trying to cheer you up, we both are”

Ferb decided to join them and he sit on the other Perry’s side and then he said:

“Maybe he acts like that because he knows that he can’t actually talk with us Phineas, he’s a Platypus, we talk different languages”

Perry nodded then and made his characteristic sound:

“Grrrr”

Phineas eyes opened with surprise when he realized that Ferb was right. After a few moments thinking, he said:

“Oh… that makes sense… but maybe we can find a solution for this”

“A solution?” asked suddenly Isabella who approached to them with the other kids behind her. She crossed her arms on her chest waiting an explanation from the two brothers.

Phineas smiled and standing up, he said with joy voice:

“Yep, Ferb and I can build a device that will transform the sound waves in an alphanumeric code that would later become a-”

“I don’t understand anything about this” interrupted Buford with confused expression. Baljeet rolled his eyes and looking at the big camorrist, he said:

“I’m sure he’s saying that they can build a translator device”

Phineas looked at him with a bigger smile than before and exclaimed:

“Yeah, exactly Dr. Baljeet! You’re probably the smartest person I know”

Baljeet closed his eyes and shook his head while he answered:

“I’m starting to doubt it”

“What?” asked Phineas completely confused, Baljeed opened his eyes and said.

“I’d never came up with this idea to be able to understand animals”

He looked a little hurt and… like he’d selfdoubst about his habilities. Phineas looked at him and smiling he tried to cheer him up saying:

“Oh this was just an idea, I’m creative, but you’re smart, there’s a difference”

Baljeet didn’t look convinced, but he still answered:

“If you mean that…”

Phineas crossed his arms on his chest and with confident voice que said:

“Of course I mean”

Then the red hair boy turned to the green hair one and plenty of joy he said:

“Ferb, I know what we’re gonna to do today”

All the kids started to move except Buford who stayed in the same place looking how the others were walking away and then he asked to himself:

“Why does this sound familiar to me?”

The device took a half an hour to be designed and built for the two brothers, and at the moment they finished it, they proved it with Perry. The platypus put himself in front of the device and then he talked:

_“Can you understand me now?”_

Phineas smiles and exclaimed:

“Yes! It works! Nice job Ferb”

“Actually, nice job for the two of you, you make a really good team together” said Isabella with a smile on her mouth. Phineas turned to look at her and answered honestly:

“Thanks Isabella”

Then he looked the platypus again and asked:

“Now, Perry, tell us, what’s bothering you?”

The platypus looked ashamed and then with shaking voice, he said:

_“I… I owe you an apologize”_

“What?!” asked all the presents surprised. Perry closed his eyes and then he explained:

_“Because I failed, Doofenshmirtz toke control over the Tri-State Area, all of you suffered because of my mistakes”_

Phineas looked at him sadly and he could just say:

“Oh Perry…”

Then the platypus continued:

_“I’ll understand if you don’t forgive me, you lost part of childhood because of me-”_

“Don’t be a fool” said Phineas cutting him up. Perry looked at the red hair boy confused and asked:

_“How can you forgive me so easily?”_

Phineas smiled at him and answered:

“Perry look, the worst moment in Ferb and mine’s live, was the day that you disappeared and never came back. We didn’t care is Doof took control, we didn’t care about had to live in such an awful condition, we just knew that our pet disappeared and we didn’t know where he was. We were… devastated, but now you’re here with us again, I’d prefer to live a hundred years under Doof domination than knowing that we wouldn’t see you never again”

Perry smiled and looking at Phineas first and then Ferb, he said:

_“Oh Phineas… Ferb?”_

The green hair boy nodded and raised his thumb. It made Perry smile plenty of joy and hugging the two brothers, he said:

_“You’re the best owners a pet could wish”_

Phineas shocked his head and said:

“No Perry, Ferb and I aren’t your owners”

A general aspiration could be heard around, but before anyone could say anything, Phineas hugged Perry again with a big smile in his face and he said:

“We’re your friends”


	12. 51. “I’ll never stop caring about you”

Donald was tired, really, really tired. And why? Because Storkules wasn’t doing things easy. Yes, it’s true that he looked for a job to pay his rent to him, but… having him as a tenant was exhausting. His boat was even worse than when Dewey accidentally set it on fire.

Donald sighed Storkules wasn’t a bad guy, in fact, he was pretty different to his father, Zeus. Actually Donald knew that Storkules saw Donald as he’s best friend, a hero, someone who he admired.

Donald didn’t know if feel excited or dismayed about it.

Donald sighed, that wasn’t the time to think on this, he had to find a job by himself too, he had a lot of bills to pay.

Suddenly the boat started to tremble.

_Oh phoeey._

Storkules stormed into the small space screaming with his powerful voice:

“Greetings, mighty Donald, I, the one who has the honor to call you his friend has returned at his temporary home”

He raised him on his arms, something that Donald hated. With tired voice the sailor dressed duck answered:

“Hello… friend”

Looking at him with a big radiant smile in his face, Storkules talked with joy voice saying:

“Oh, mighty Donald, I have the joy to say that I can pay you the rent of this month”

Hearing this words made Donald open his eyes with surprise, a quite good surprise, maybe his luck wasn’t as bad as it seemed. Smiling with genuine joy, the duck exclaimed:

“Really? Fantastic! Where’s the money?”

Now Storkules looked confused.

 _Oh, oh_ , what meant this look? Donald had a bad feeling about it. Storkules left him on the boat’s floor again and straightening up again he just said:

“There is no money”

Donald opened his eyes in shock, there’s no money? What did he meant saying that the was no money? Before he could stop himself, the duck screamed with loud voice:

“What?!”

Looking more surprised than before, Storkules looked at him and answered:

“My employer payed me with fruit cakes!”

Donald slapped his face at the same time he said:

“Oh phooey”

Really? Couldn’t Storkules see that they cheated on him? How could he accept the cakes instead of money, how could he be such a fool?

With a little… fear? In his voice, Storkules talked again asking:

“Does your words mean that I acted wrong accepting those cakes?”

Donald opened his eyes and looked at him completely surprised, he didn’t say that, or didn’t want to say it, but actually… Storkules had… kinda point. Rubbing the back of his neck Donald started to say:

“Well actually…”

That was all what needed Storkules to start a… literal dramatic act:

“Oh, what a shame! I failed to my friend! I failed to mighty Donald Duck! I haven’t honor!”

Donald sighed, he new perfectly well that Storkules didn’t do that on purpose, he was just a naive type of who someone took vile advantage. The last thing that Storkules needed right now was to get a conference from him, no, he needed… comfort. With this idea in mind, Donald said:

“Hey, hey, don’t worry, I’ll find another way to get the money I need… hopefully”

Storkules shocked his head and then he looked at Donald with determinate voice he said:

“I promise you Donald, I won’t stop until I get all the money I owe you”

Donald’s eyes opened again in surprise, Storkules determination was admirable, he’d to admit it. Raising his arms, the sailor dressed said to the Itaquack god:

“You needn’t to hurry up”

Storkules sighed and then he sat down. The movement made the boat shake again and Donald barely could hold him stand up. Storkules looked at him and talking with sad voice he explained:

“But Donald, as long as I am your tenant, I’ll never stop caring about you, you gave me a place to live, while I’m here in Duckburg, you showed me the importance of having a job and be responsible, it’s my duty now to help you in all what I can”

Donald looked at him with sad face, he knew Storkules was saying the truth, after all, he was a god with a big heart, he only wanted to help people, he just… still needed to find the best way to do that.

Donald smiled gently and then he said to him:

“Let’s make a deal, the next time someone will pay you your salary, make sure your employer pays you money and only money, okay?”

Storkules smiled and nodded at him answering:

“I will do as you say mighty Donald”


	13. 61. “Can you keep a secret?”

Donald followed his twin through the mansion. She was leading the way to their uncle Scrooge, to talk with him. The reason? This was the second Christmas the twins expend in the mansion since they moved to live with their uncle, and like past Christmas, Scrooge didn’t let them write a letter to Santa, so Della wanted to know why, why did their uncle hate Santa?

Donald wanted to know it too, but he wasn’t as decided as his twin, so he just followed her. Both siblings arrived to their Scrooge office and after taking a deep breath, Della knocked twice then she waited.

“Enter” said their uncle voice from the inside.

The two brothers looked each other and after a fast nod, they entered to their uncle office. The old duck was sitting in his desk reading some kind of documents. He raised his eyes from the papers and smiled when he saw them, and then he asked:

“Oh, kids, welcome here. What do you want?”

Donald looked at his sister and then he started to say:

“Hi uncle Scrooge we… we wanted…”

Della sighed and interrupting her brother, she said:

“We wanted to know why do you hate Santa”

Scrooge’s eyes opened instantly in surprise. It was clear that he wasn’t expecting this question at all, with nervous voice he said:

“Oh… that… it’s a thing between him and me”

Della step forwards to him and shouted:

“But we want to know it!”

Scrooge looked at her with narrowed eyes and then he asked:

“Are you sure about that lass?”

“Yes, I am” answered Della nodding. Scrooge looked at Donald then and repeated the question:

“And you lad?”

“Yes, uncle Scrooge” answered the boy too.

Scrooge looked at the two of them, completely surprised. After a few seconds he finally sighed closing his eyes. When he opened the eyes again ha asked to the twins:

“Can you keep a secret?”

“Yes, uncle Scrooge” answered both of them.

Scrooge nodded and said:

“Well then, sit down kids, I’ll explain you”

The twins looked each other and obeyed as fast as they could. Once they were sat, their uncle started to explain:

“I hate Santa because this old, selfish and prejudiced polar bear dared to use me to win a bet against Easter Bunny”

The twins’ reaction was instantaneous:

“What?”

“No way!”

They screamed with indignant voice. Scrooge nodded and continued explaining:

“As you heard, I was invited into a party he organized, I received the invitation, I had to find where his house was, I went there… to the North Pole of course he confessed me the truth, literally he said:

‘Oh, look at that! It’s Scrooge McDuck! Well, Scrooge, actually I didn’t organized any party, all what I did actually was send you a target because I made a bet with Bunny, and this bet consisted in invite you to my home and see if you were able to find it or not, and look that, with you here in front of my door, I can say that I won the bet, so Bunny owes me five of his best eggs and he also has to recognize in front of everyone that Christmas is the best Holiday! Ho-ho-ho’”

“He said that?” asked Della. She obviously couldn’t believe what her uncle just explained to them.

Scrooge looked at her and nodding he continued explaining:

“Yes, lass and he also added:

‘As a gift for having found me, I’ll quite you from bad kids list and I’ll put you on the top of the good ones, have a nice day Scroogie’

After that, he closed the door in front of my face”

Once again, the twins reacted at their uncle words:

“What?”

“How dared he to do that?”

Scrooge closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest while he was saying:

“I think the same kids and this is the reason why I don’t let him put a foot inside this house, for this reason and… something else”

“What else uncle Scrooge?” asked Donald this time.

The old duck opened his eyes looking at his nephew and he answered:

“He… took me off his good guys list and put me again on his bad guys list, in the top of it actually”

The twins opened their eyes in complete surprise and they shouted again:

“What?!”

“Why did he that?!”

They didn’t understand, their uncle told them Santa took him off of the bad guys list, why did he put him there again? Guessing the kids wanted an explanation, the richest duck in the world explained:

“As you can imagine I was… mad that all the trip I made was for nothing, so I knock at his door demanding that at least he let me in and make me a tour, but Santa refused saying that all in his house was a secret”

“And you got furious” guessed Donald, after all, he had fury issues too.

Scrooge looked at his nephew and answered:

“At McDuck clan style lad, it seems I broke some important Santa’s stuffs making him be mad with me. This is when he removed me from his good guys list”

After finishing this, the three of them stayed a few moments in silence since Della asked:

“So, this is the story?”

Scrooge turned his head through her and looking at her eyes he answered:

“Yes lass, this is”

“Okay then” said Della adopting an undescriptive expression.

Donald looked at her, he knew pretty well, he knew what she was probably thinking in this moment, and opening his eyes with fear, he said:

“Hey Della, wait a minute-”

But before he could say anything, Della interrupted him and said to her uncle:

“Uncle Scrooge, I can assure you that Santa will regret what he’s done to you”

Donald made a facepalm, he guessed that his sister would want to do something like that, but the question was, how was pretending his sister make Santa regret what he did to uncle Scrooge? That was ridiculous, what was her plan? Capture Santa and bring him to Scrooge?


	14. 56. “It’s so good to see your face.”

Donald looked at his Paperinik suit. He couldn’t remember the last time that he actually used it… well that was a lie, he remembered when he really stopped his hero activities, when Della got pregnant.

At that moment, he took a choice, the choice to be there with his family instead of living adventures and putting himself in risk unnecessarily. And he knew he took the right choice when Della disappeared. Della’s kids needed someone who took care of them, and Donald knew he had to be this someone.

But things were different now, Della was back, the kids were preteens now, they were learning to solve their problems by themselves, they didn’t need him as much as they needed when they were just toddlers. They’d grow up, and Donald was really proud of them and the kind of boys they become.

The sailor dressed duck sighed looking his suit again. He felt nostalgic, nostalgic for all the patrol nights he expend protecting Duckburg. He never told Scrooge or Della about his secret job, he never felt the need to share this with them actually, both were good adventuring, he was good acting as a hero, and everyone was happy.

Donald raised a hand, touching the fabric. He knew that new superheroes where protecting the city, Gizmoduck, this robot guy that Huey admired so much, and the other guy, a duck named… what was his name…? Oh right, Darkwing Duck, Dewey talked about him.

Donald sighed again. Then an idea came to his mind.

“Maybe… maybe I can patrol just one night, for the old times”

Donald smiled, why not? Do a night patrol wouldn’t kill anyone, this was just to look over the city and maybe stop a minor thief or something like that. The duck smiled more than before and he took the suit. He was about to do it, just one night.

Donald dressed himself with the suit and then he looked himself at the mirror.

“Ah… how I missed this”

Then he started to make some of the moves he used to do when he was fighting crime, he needed to be prepared if he wanted to go on patrol.

Paperinik jumped through the room but doing so his leg got stuck with his hammock, making him fall on the boats ground. The hero duck heard a noise coming from the outside of his room.

_Oh, oh_

Who was there? He had to hide, hurry! Nobody could see him dressed like that! Paperinik tried to find a place to hide, but there was no space!

 _Oh Phooey_ , why had he to life in such limited space? The door opened and Della’s worried face appeared.

“Donald? Is everything okay?” she asked incoming into the room. She stopped looking surprised when she saw him.

Opening and closing her beak several times, he managed to say:

“Paperinik? What are you doing here in my brother’s room?”

Donald relaxed a little, it seems that Della didn’t recognized him, perfect, he could play dumb and try to sneak out of there. With this idea in mind he said:

“Oh… hi… random citizen… I was… just….”

Suddenly Della started to laugh uncontrollably, and then she said:

“Please, please, Donald, stop”

Donald was surprised, she knew?

“How do you know it’s me?” he asked with surprised voice. Della tried to control herself and she answered:

“Oh please, I’ve always known, we both knew it”

“Both? You mean… uncle Scrooge?” asked Donald again with a little panic in his voice.

Della made a pfff and she answered:

“Who else numskull?”

Donald facepalmed while he said:

“Oh phooey”

Della approached to him and putting a hand on his shoulder she explained:

“Come on Donnie, it wasn’t hard to imagine, a superhero that talks in a… such… interesting… way”

Donald narrowed his eyes at her and said:

“You can say it, incomprehensible”

Della stopped smiling and bowing her head she talked again:

“Oh, Donald I didn’t want to offend you, you know”

Donald looked away, unable to make eye contact with his twin and then answered:

“Yeah, I know, but I also know that it’s true, nobody can understand me”

Della pointed at herself and with proud voice she said:

“Hey, I can… most of the time”

Donald looked at her again with narrowed eyes and with sarcastic voice he replied:

“Thanks Della, really helpful”

Della moved a little away and sounding hurt she said then:

“I’m sorry Donald I didn’t want to make you mad”

“Yeah, but…” said Donald looking away again.

“You are” finished Della.

Donald nodded and said just a simple word:

“Yes”

Both stayed quiet for an unknown time until suddenly Della sighed and sounding joyful again she started:

“You know?”

Donald looked at her but he didn’t say anything, he just waited his sister to talk, and she did it with a big smile in her face:

“It’s so good to see your face, Paperinik”

Donald smiled, he didn’t expect that, but… he liked, a lot. Totally honest, he answered:

“Thanks Della”

Seeing that his brother was livelier, Della asked then:

“Are you planning to come back, officially?”

Donald shocked his head and answered:

“Just this night”

“Oh…” said Della at the same time she stopped smiling. Donald looked at her very confused and then he asked:

“What does it mean?”

With sad face, Della explained to her brother:

“I hoped you to be Paperinik at full time, like before”

Donald couldn’t believe it, was his sister serious?

“R-Really?” with shocked voice.

Della nodded smiling again and then she explained with joy voice:

“Of course, you helped a lot of people as Paperinik, I was proud of you”

Donald’s heart melted, he never knew his sister thought this of him, to be honest, there was no way he could knew, because he didn’t know his sister knew he was Paperinik. It all was an ignorance situation. Even that, Donald was plenty of joy, and with grateful voice he said:

“Awwww, thanks Della”

Della approached to her brother saying:

“You’re welcome, Paperinik”

And then both hugged.


	15. 51. “I’ll never stop caring about you”

Scrooge tried to sleep… badly, but he couldn’t and he didn’t understand why. After the exhausting day they had, anyone would expect that he’d sleep over a week or more. But against any expectation, Scrooge. Couldn’t. sleep. Maybe the fact to remember that he was trap on his own dime made him unable to sleep.

The rich duck sighed, he rolled trying to stay on another position in the bed he was. He had to sleep in another room since his own room was completely destroyed during the shadow war.

_Thanks a lot, Magica De Spell._

But he was pretty sure it wasn’t for being on a different bed that he couldn’t sleep. Then why? Scrooge only remembered feeling like this when… when Donald or Della needed him, but it was ridiculous, isn’t it?

Scrooge got up, being in the bed he would only be more nervous. The richest duck got out of the room and walked down to the kitchen, maybe… drinking his favorite tea, he’d be calm enough to sleep, even a little bit.

He walked down stairs and when he arrived to the hall, he heard a noise from the living room. Who was awake at those hours? The richest duck in the world, forgetting his tea, went to the living room, and there sitting on an armchair he found his nephew Donald. The youngest duck didn’t seem to notice him, so after take a little breath, Scrooge started talking:

“Donald? What are you doing here lad?”

His nephew seemed surprised at first and looking at him he answered:

“Oh, uncle Scrooge, I’m sorry if I woke you”

“You didn’t” replied Scrooge shocking his face. Donald opened his eyes in surprise again and then he just said:

“… oh”

The old duck moved to his nephew’s side and sat, after that, he looked at Donald and asked:

“Now answer nephew, what are you doing here?”

Donald looked at him and then he looked away answering:

“I… couldn’t sleep”

Now was Scrooge the one surprised, interested on know why, the old duck asked:

“You… couldn’t?”

Donald sighed and socking slowly his head he explained:

“No… I guess I’m so used to sleep in my hammock that I can’t sleep anywhere else. But my hammock, my entire boat is actually under the sea, thanks to those stupid shadows”

Scrooge smiled a little bit and then he said to the youngest duck:

“Nephew I’m in your same situation, I also can’t sleep, but… I’d be lying if I said it was for the same reason as you”

Donald looked at him with surprised eyes but then closing his eyes, he admitted:

“I… tried to convince myself that this was the reason why I couldn’t sleep, but the truth is that there’s another reason that it’s depriving me from sleep”

“Oh, and what’s that reason lad?” asked Scrooge bowing his head.

Donald sighed and he answered:

“I… can’t sleep because I’ve something important to say”

Opening his eyes in complete surprise, Scrooge asked then:

“Something important to say? What? And to who?”

Looking at him, the youngest duck answered:

“I’ve to say it to you… actually”

“To me?” asked Scrooge in a shock state.

Donald nodded and then with a little shake in his voice he said:

“Yes… I… I wanted to apologize”

Scrooge couldn’t be more surprised. Opening and closing his beak a several times, he tried to speak, and at the end he managed to ask:

“For… for what?”

Donald sighed again and closing his eyes answered:

“For leaving ten years ago”

“What?” was the only thing that Scrooge could say. Donald looked ashamed, and with shaking voice he explained:

“I’m so… sorry… I was mad, I didn’t think clearly in that moment, I… don’t know I think I always believed you loved her more than me”

Scrooge couldn’t believe what he was hearing, in completely shock he could just ask:

“W-what?”

Donald looked at him and answered:

“You know, I talk about Della, I… thought you… loved her more than me”

“You thought that?” asked Scrooge completely dismayed.

The youngest duck nodded and with a lack smile he said then:

“How stupid, isn’t it?”

Scrooge gave him a gentle look and answered:

“Yes lad, really stupid, you should know I’ll never stop caring about you”

Donald sighed again and answered:

“I know, I just… was really upset with all what happened, and how effort you put trying to find her I felt… misplaced, me and the kids. It was a stupid think I know but… I felt…”

“Lost without her, don’t you?” said Scrooge completing his nephew sentence.

“Exactly” claimed Donald.

Scrooge looked sadly at him and then the oldest duck confessed:

“Oh lad, I felt the same, but the pain grow up when you left to with the kids. I thought I’d never be able to be happy again, until ten years later you came back again to my live bringing the kids with you”

Donald laughed a little and then he also confessed:

“This wasn’t my original plan, but I’m happy it happened in that way”

Scrooge nodded and then he said with joyful voice:

“Yes lad, me too”

Both stayed a few moments in silence, since Scrooge suddenly talked again saying:

“You know lad? Now I understand why I couldn’t sleep today, because of you”

“What do you mean?” asked Donald completely surprised.

Scrooge smiled nostalgic and after that, he explained:

“When your sister and you lived here, every time you were upset for everything, I kinda could feel it. I didn’t have this feeling since today”

Donald eyes were opened in complete surprise and realization, then he said with calmed voice:

“Oh wow, now I understand it”

Then he smiled nostalgic, the same happened to Scrooge. The old duck sighed and then he said:

“Yes… those were great times”

“Yes, they were” agreed Donald.

Both looked each other with smiles in their faces. Suddenly, Scrooge shocked his head and standing up, he said:

“Well, I don’t know you, but I’ll try to get some rest”

“Yeah, me too” agreed Donald standing up too.

Both ducks walked leaving the room. Once in the hall, Scrooge stopped his nephew saying:

“Oh, lad one last thing, tomorrow I’ll make an investment to recover your boat from the bottom of the sea”

Donald smiled very grateful and then he answered:

“Thanks uncle Scrooge”

Scrooge nodded with a smile in his face and said:

“Ye’re welcome”


	16. 11. "I think you're forgetting something"

Isabella was really happy, more than that, she was plenty of joy, because she finally made it, she was able to expend time alone with Phineas, and only with him! How could she do that? Easy, Ferb had a reunion with his England cousins, so he had to go, and Buford and Baljeet had to go… actually Isabella wasn’t sure where did those friend enemies go together. The point was that there were only Phineas and here today, and without his step-brother, the red head guy didn’t know exactly what to do, so Isabella take advantage of it and made the plans just for the two of them.

Actually, the two Danville kids were watching a magic show. They were having a good time; they were laughing a lot.

_Oh Phineas, your laugh is adorable…_

“Okay! For my last trick, I need a voluntary! Who want to come here?” said the magician suddenly.

Phineas looked at her and then he asked:

“What do you think Isabella? Do you want to be the voluntary?”

Isabella smiled at him and answered:

“Of course, Phineas, I can do it!”

Everything to see you happy…

“I volunteer!” screamed Isabella to the magician, he looked at her and seeing how cute she was, he chose her instantly.

Isabella approached to the magician and once at his said, the man said:

“Well young lady I’ll hypnotize you, so every time you hear the word ‘please’ you’ll obey the previous order you’ve heard, and to finish with this hypnotic suggestion, you’ve to heard the word... Batrachomyomachy”

Isabella stopped smiling and looked at him with strange, confused “What?”

Guessing what she was thinking, the magician smiled at her and explained:

“It means to make a mountain out of a molehill”

“Ah…” said the black hair girl.

The magician stood in front of her and asked:

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” answered Isabella with a big smile. The magician nodded and he started saying:

“Then, here we go: look at this watch closely, look… look… you’re getting tired…”

And this was the last thing that Isabella remembered

Phineas had to admit that this show was pretty good, but probably Ferb and him would do it better. But never mind he enjoyed it with Isabella, and Phineas was really grateful with his neighbor to take him there in a day where Ferb wasn’t there to build something with him.

In those moments all the gang decided to make a BBQ all together in Flynn-Fletcher garden since they expend all the day separated. They were having a great time when suddenly Baljeet asked:

“Can someone bring me a Soda please?”

Instantly Isabella got up and went to the kitchen to get a Soda. Then she came back and gave it to Baljeet. Phineas looked surprised; Isabella was actually pretty far from the kitchen. It would make more sense if Madison for example went in her place, since she was next to the door, why did she go so quickly? She moved instantly when Baljeet said… please…

_Oh, that’s the answer_

Isabella was still under hypnotic suggestion. The magician didn’t say the word to finish it. This gave an idea to Phineas; he could spend a joke collaborating with Isabella. Isabella loved jokes, so she’d sure love it. But it’d be better to ask her first, just to know if she agreed. So, taking her in private, he said to the girl:

“Isabella, I think still you’re under hypnotic suggestion”

“What? Why do you think that?” asked the girl confused. Phineas looked at her and said:

“Imitate Perry please”

Isabella instantly started to imitate Perry’s sound:

“Grrrrrrr”

The black hair girl stopped and then she said:

“Okay, I’m under hypnotic suggestion, but I don’t remember the other word”

Phineas smiled and he said:

“Don’t worry, I do, but before saying it, do you want to have some fun?”

Isabella looked confused and then she asked:

“What do you have in mind Phineas?”

“An experiment” answered the red hair boy.

“What?” asked again the Mexican girl. Phineas smiled and then he explained:

“See what kind of orders make the others you to fulfill, unknowing that you’re under hypnotic suggestion, you don’t have to do it, if you don’t want”

“Actually… it can be funny, let’s do it!” said Isabella with joy voice.

The two kids nodded and came back with the rest. Once there, they suggested the game “who dare to…?”

Buford sighed in agreement and being the first to test it he said:

“Ah… I dare someone to cluck like a chicken”

Phineas and Isabella looked each other, Isabella nodded making him know that she accepted the bet, so turning to the camorrist, Phineas said:

“I think you're forgetting something”

Buford looked at him confused and then he realized and said:

“What? Oh, I get it, but I’ll disappoint you, I never say please-”

Buford stopped when Isabella started to cluck like chicken.

“Did I do it well Buford?” asked Isabella once she finished.

The camorrist just nodded in response.

“Okay, my turn, I ask someone to dare to jump like a kangaroo… please?” asked Adison.

Isabella started to jump instantly in a very funny way that made all of them laugh.

Irving raised his hand, yes, Irving was there too, and he said:

“Is there anyone that dare to sing opera please?”

All the kids looked at here and Baljeet started to say:

“Opera? Really?”

But he stopped when Isabella actually started to sing.

“Never mind”

And so, they expend a great time playing this game, with Isabella being the one to accomplish every order that the kids suggested.

“There’s something I don’t understand, why is Isabella the one who’s fulfilling every order?”

Phineas and Isabella shared a look and nodding they decided to confess the truth. Phineas explained the magician show and how Isabella volunteered to be hypnotized, but the magician forgot to break this hypnotic suggestion on the black hair girl.

And Isabella explained how both decided to test what kind of orders made all of them ‘force’ Isabella to fulfill. With a big smile in his face, Baljeet exclaimed suddenly:

“Batrachomyomachy! Let me try! I dare you Isabella to… imitate Darth Vader, please”

But Isabella didn’t move, she didn’t feel the impulse to fulfill this order, what made she look confused at Phineas. Baljeet seemed also confused, so he asked:

“Hey, why isn’t it working?”

Phineas sighed and looking to the Indian boy he said:

“Because Batrachomyomachy was actually the word that broke the hypnotic suggestion Jeet”

“Oh, how was I supposed to know that?” defended the boy when the others looked at him with semi angry expressions.

“I think the question here my friends is how could you know this word Baljeet?” asked suddenly Ferb making all of them forget about the recently incident, now all of them looked at the Indian boy, expecting an answer, he looked surprised at first and explained:

“Oh that, well, I read it on a book and I found it funny, that’s all”

“Actually… this is a really funny word, I like it” said Buford joyful. The other kids nodded. Their game maybe was over, but now all of them learned a new word.

Sometimes life gives you a moment to suggest someone to do something and sometimes it gives a new word to increase your vocabulary.

The gang talked and laughed the rest of the night explaining their individual adventures from this past day and enjoying the delicious food that they’d prepared.

Yeah it was a complete day-

“Oh, there you are Perry, you’ve missed a very funny game, little guy”

Now the day was complete.


	17. 34. “Don’t test me”

Huey was in the room he shared with his brothers; he was… hiding, isolating from anyone in purpose. He did that not because he wanted to stay away from them, he did that because he wanted to protect them, from the unbelievable, horrible, big conspiration he just found against his family and himself. He founded it by accident. One day he went to the bin with the idea to talk with Fenton, he wanted to discover why his mom transmissions didn’t arrived to them. And while he was in the bin, he heard the vultures of his uncle's committee talking about destroy his uncle and his family.

Heard this scared the red dressed triplet, so he decided to cancel his visit to Fenton and instead of that, follow those vultures and discover what they planned exactly. What he discovered was incredibly worse than he thought at the beginning. He found out that those vultures were members of an evil organization called F.O.W.L.

He’d heard about F.O.W.L. before, but he’d never expected that Scrooge’s committee could be actually formed for F.O.W.L. agents too, why? How much time they’d being conspiring against them? Did they know that his mom was stuck on the moon all this time? Were they the responsible that they never saw the transmissions?

But follow those vultures had also its consequences, they discovered him, and then, they… threated him with kill his family if he decided to tell anyone about them, they also said that they’d be watching at him, but he’d never know when or how he’d be observed. Huey was terrified, he had to protect his family! At any cost!

Huey sighed, to protect his family he had to keep silence, but he was a terrible liar, the worse liar, how could he protect his family if he wasn’t able to keep any secret to them? This is why the kid decided to stay in his room, away from anyone. That was the only way.

“Huey!” shouted Dewey storming into the room.

_Oh no…_

How would he protect his brothers if they didn’t stop bothering him? Why was Dewey there, Louie entered after Dewey, so now his both siblings were there. Why did they come for?

“What do you want guys?” he asked with forced voice, he wanted them away from him, he wanted them safe.

Ignoring Huey’s voice tone, Dewey explained to his brother:

“We’re going to the parc, with the girls, are you coming?”

Huey’s eyes opened, he’d totally loved go to the parc, but… he couldn’t…

“No, I’ll stay here” he said looking away.

Louie narrowed his eyes and then he asked:

“Oh, come on Huey, since when you’re so unsociable?”

Huey looked at his baby brother with a hate expression and then he replied:

“What? I’m not unsociable, I just don’t want to go, that’s all”

The two younger triplets shared a look and then and then Louie said:

“Really? you’ve been acting weird for a few days, we know you, and you hate to stay at home if you can be outside, I’m sure you’re dying to come with us”

Huey crossed his arms over his chest and then he said:

“I’m sorry but you’re wrong, I prefer to stay here”

The two youngest siblings shared another look and then Louie said:

“I bet you want to be outside”

And Dewey added:

“Yeah, and I’m sure we can make you get out of here”

Huey started to shake, he couldn’t let them know, and stay with their brother only would suppose a risk of them discovering the truth he was trying to hide, that he was forced to hide.

His voice trembled too when he said:

“And I can assure you will fail”

“Really? I don’t believe it” exclaimed Dewey with convinced voice.

Louie approached to him and added at his brother’s words:

“Me neither, you’re a guy who loves be out, in the middle of the nature, you can’t stand being locked at home”

His brothers knew him really well. But Huey was stubborn, so narrowing his eyes at them, he said with dangerous voice:

“Don’t test me”

Those words seemed to be a breaking point to Dewey, who with desperate voice shouted:

“Oh, stop it Huey! What it’s going on with you?”

Huey was caught by surprise with those words, he didn’t expect this reaction from his brother, so, trying to dissimulate his surprise, he answered:

“I… don’t know what are you talking about”

Louie crossed his arms and looked at his brother and angry eyes while he said:

“You know you’re a terrible liar, don’t you?”

Huey sighed, he knew his brothers were worried about him, but he couldn’t help it, he just couldn’t, trying to sound convincing, he said:

“Look guys, I’m fine okay? I just… don’t want to go, that’s all”

“Huey… that’s serious, what’s wrong with you?” asked Dewey more worried than angry.

Huey closed his eyes, going for this way, his brothers would soon find out, he’d to push them away as soon as possible. His heart was full of pain thinking on what he had to do, but it was for his brothers’ best, so he suddenly shouted:

“Do you want to know? I want you to leave me alone!”

Dewey and Louie looked surprised at Huey’s word, but soon their surprise turned into angry, more than that, they seemed furious, and Huey couldn’t blame them, in fact, he was storming them out, the last thing he’d expect was them being happy for it.

Dewey narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists after do that, he screamed:

“Okay, if is this what you want, fine!”

He walked outside of the room. Huey looked him leaving, then he focused his attention to his other sibling, he was looking at the floor, he seemed… hurt.

Huey opened his beak to say something, but before he could speak, Louie looked at him and said:

“But don’t blame us if you are later considered an antisocial and you haven’t friends”

After those words, Louie left the room too leaving Huey complete alone. The red dressed duckling closed his eyes and sighed shakily; he could feel his heart beating really hard. He was trying to convince himself that he was doing this to protect them, he was-

His phone started ringing, who could be? Taking the phone, he looked who was calling him.

Unknown number

_Oh no…_

He picked up and put the phone on his ear. After do that, a sinister voice started to talk:

_“You’re not being convincing, if this continue in this way, your family will discover you, and you know what will happen if someone discovers you”_

Huey closed his eyes. He could feel his entire body shaking uncontrollably. The little duck swallowed and with trembling voice he answered:

“M-my family won’t find out, I promise”

_They’d never find out._


	18. 71. “You always find a way to surprise me”

“Did you saw that jump? This dolphin is an awesome acrobat!” said webby dressed in her swimsuit from the place she was sitting in her towel.

Dewey, also in swimsuit, laughed a little from his own towel and he answered:

“Yeah, you’re totally right, but he isn’t as good as you, Webby”

The girl looked at the blue dressed boy and with surprised voice she asked:

“Why did you say that Dewey?”

“Because it’s the truth” answered the little duckling with a big smile in his face.

Webby laughed, she knew perfectly well that it was just a compliment, she could make acrobatics, that’s but she was sure that she wasn’t as good as Dewey said, and this is what she told to him:

“Oh, come on, there are better acrobats than me” replied the girl dressed in pink.

“Not that I know” was Dewey’s answer.

Webby couldn’t stop herself from laughing again, it was clear that her friend didn’t know many acrobats.

“If you want, I can present you some of them” said the girl with a big smile in her beak.

Dewey smiled as well and answered:

“I take the floor, although I maintain that they won’t be as good as you”

“You’ve to see them and judge later” said a really joyful Webby.

Then the two kids stayed in silence looking at the sea water.

The were expending a great time in this uncle Scrooge’s private beach from Greek coast. And why were they there?

Easy, all the family went to a new adventure, an awesome one, where they went to find Poseidon’s trident. They found it, obviously, but… during this adventure… Dewey… Dewey almost fallen through a cliff. If he survived, it was thanks to Webby and her amazing skills. She saved him using her grab hook.

Dewey knew that he always could count on the girl with a bow in the hair. The same during the moonvasion. When they were… scaping with his mom, Huey almost fall to his death, and it was almost because Dewey jumped to grab him. But both would die if it wasn’t for Webby, who grab Dewey’s feet, stopping him from fall, and doing that she also saved Huey. Webby was a heroine.

Webby was amazing as always! And today’s adventure wasn’t an exception. After founding Poseidon’s trident, and finally unbreak the course that chained it and get it, Scrooge decided to take them to a private mansion he had here in Greece, a smaller mansion than the Duckburg one. Being there, Della and Huey decided to visit the village close to this manor. Louie decided to expend the day in front of the TV, as always. Della tried, really hard, to convince him to go with Huey and she to the village, but Louie could be really stubborn when she wanted to be, and there was no living force that could move him out of the armchair where he installed. Welp, Louie’d be always Louie.

Uncle Scrooge had to solve some kind of problem involving his companies. Uncle Donald didn’t come with them, telling them that he’d a job interview, so he had to stay in Duckburg, the same with Launchpad, he said he had something to do with Drake Mallard so also couldn’t come. Lena and Violet had a family trip with Violet’s family, and since Lena lived with Violet, she went with them.

This left only Webby and himself to go to the private beach belonging to the mansion. They were alone, just the two of them, Dewey was happy, he always enjoyed to expend time with Webby. It’s true that he didn’t had romantic interests, at least not now yet, but if someday he started to think in girls, seriously, he’d like to have a girl like Webby at his side. Webbygail Vanderquack was the kind of girl that he saw as someone to grow old with.

Dewey sighed and suddenly, a question that was in his mind for a while appeared again, so turning to the girl, he asked then:

“Hey Webby, how did you know how to break the course?”

Webby seemed surprised at first, but then she smiled again and with unworried voice she answered:

“Oh, that was easy, there was a text in ancient Greek language right there that explained how to break it”

Dewey put a surprised face and then he asked:

“You know how to read ancient Greek language?”

Webby smiled and with a shiny voice she answered Dewey’s question saying:

“Of course, I learned it when I was eight, but to be honest, it took me more time to translate the text because I had it a little forgotten”

Dewey blinked in completely surprise looking at the girl in front of him. Did she just said that learned how to read a forgotten language when she was just eight? Awesome! It seemed that there was nothing that Webby couldn’t do.

Smiling honestly, the blue dressed boy said with joyful voice:

“You know Webby?”

“What?” asked the girl intrigued for what Dewey wanted to say to her.

Dewey smiled even more than before and then he said:

“You always find a way to surprise me”

Now was Webby’s turn to blink, looking at the kid with surprised look.

“Why do you say that?” asked then with confused voice.

Without stop smiling, Dewey answered:

“Because I don’t know anyone as smart as you”

“How about Huey?” asked Webby again still confused. Dewey stop smiling and looking bored he answered to the girl’s question saying:

“He’s not smart, he’s a nerd, there’s a difference”

Webby opened her eyes a little shocked and then she replied:

“Really? I can’t see none”

Dewey looked frustrated and finally, he admitted:

“Oh, come on Webby! I don’t want to call you nerd”

Webby opened her eyes in surprise again What Dewey was trying to do, so she said:

“Don’t call me that then, and don’t it to Huey, problem solved”

“But Huey’s a nerd” replied Dewey showing that he could be really stubborn as well.

Webby looked at him in silence for a few minutes, and finally she said:

“Let’s talk about another thing”

Dewey nodded and he asked:

“Agree… Hey Webby could you… teach me some of your acrobatics?”

Webby smiled, she always loved to be able to teach something to the triplet, specially some of her skills. Standing up, she said with joyful voice:

“Of course, and you know? A very good place to practice is in the water is difficult to move there, so when you perform your movements in the water, then it’s easier to do them out of it”

She looked at Dewey, waiting for him to understand her message. Dewey smiled and standing up to, her answered:

“Really? okay then, let’s start right now”

Webby laughed and then she said preparing herself to start to run:

“Let's make a race to see who comes first to the water”

Dewey smiled confident preparing as well, and he answered:

“You will lose”

Webby showed how confident she was replying:

“I don’t think so”

And then she started to run, as fast as she could, ignoring Dewey’s “Hey!” for not waiting for him.

Both kids ran to the sea and expend the rest of the afternoon practicing some movements or just playing in the water.

Oh yes it was an unforgettable day!


	19. 64. “it’s okay to cry”

Today was the day, one year more… one year more since… since her daughter… Beakley got up from her bed, she felt today more tired than other days, it happened every day, the day of her daughter and her husband’s death, Webby’s parents.

It happened nine years ago, Webby was to young to remember it. This day, Beakley’s daughter and his husband had a mission so they left the little Webbygail with her, but… the missions turned in to a disaster, and both spouses never returned. They… they were gone… forever. Since the moment, Beakley took the decision to leave S.H.U.S.H. and she focused all her effort on raise Webby, she was the only family she had after all, and she didn’t deserve to be alone or living with strangers just because Beakley was on a mission. No, she wasn’t willing to let Webby feel like an orphan not in her watch.

When Webby was seven, Beakley decided to move with Scrooge, she took this decision because she thought that her granddaughter would be safer with this Scottish duck who clearly faced unnamed dangers and always came back alive.

Beakley sighed, she didn’t feel the energy to do anything, how could she…? Beakley felt tears in her eyes, but she didn’t let them fall, she couldn’t do that, she needed to keep strong, for all in the manor.

Scrooge’s housekeeper took a deep breath and got out of her room; she had a lot work to do today. She went to the kitchen, she had to prepare Scrooge breakfast tea… everyone’s breakfast. She prepared the breakfast and prepared the table. As always Scrooge was the first who woke up, and entering to the dining room, he said:

“Good morning Beakley”

Beakley didn’t look at him, she was… 60% sure, he’ll notice something was affecting her if he saw her face. For that reason, without turning to recognize him, she answered:

“Good morning Mr. McDuck here’s your breakfast”

Scrooge smelled the air, he didn’t seem to notice Beakley’s intentional avoiding, something that she could be thankful with, after finishing smelling, he said with a big smile in his beak:

“Oh, thanks Beakley, it smells delicious”

Beakley closed her eyes.

_Keep acting…_

With a little tense voice, she said:

“Of course, it smells delicious, I prepared it”

Oh, that was a fool move, something that was clear when Scrooge suddenly asked with worried voice:

“Beakley… what is going on?”

_Play dumb_

“What?” asked the housekeeper pretending that anything was wrong. But obviously, Scrooge McDuck didn’t buy it, because sounding even more worried than before, and maybe a little intrigued, he said:

“Come on Beakley, you’re acting really… oh wait… is today, isn’t it?”

Beakley’s eyes were opened more than usual, so… he remembered, what a good new.

_Continue playing dumb_

“I… I don’t know what do you mean”

Oh, she sucked right now, it sounded as the worse and incredible lie of all the times. And obviously Scrooge didn’t buy it.

The old duck looked at her with narrowed eyes and then he said:

“Beakley… we both know what I mean”

The housekeeper looked away, turning her body around, she didn’t want to continue looking at her boss, and then trying to not cry, she said:

“I’m fine Mr. McDuck”

“Beakley-” tried to say Mr. McDuck, but Beakley cut him shouting:

“I said I’m fine!”

She needn’t see him to know that he was surprised, more than that probably shocked for Beakley’s reaction, but she couldn’t help herself, she didn’t want to talk about that, and less with Scrooge.

But he didn’t seem to have the same opinion, because he talked again to Beakley's dismay:

“I know you’re strong Beakley, trust me, I know it better than anyone”

The housekeeper knew Scrooge to much better to know that this wasn’t all what he wanted to say, and knowing that the rich duck wouldn’t stop until she’d said all what he wanted to say, Beakley sighed and helped him to continue by asking:

“But?”

Scrooge sighed again and said:

“But it’s okay to cry”

Beakley’s beak trembled at those words, she didn’t expect that. She could feel tears in her eyes again, and this time, it was more difficult try to stop them flow, but she managed to keep them under control.

She could hear Scrooge sighing again and then, the old duck continued talking saying:

“I know you miss her, both of them, but you needn’t to pretend, at least not with me”

Blakley’s body started to shake, being more difficult for to keep his tears under control. With trembling voice, the housekeeper started to say:

“Mr. McDuck I…”

But this was to much for her, and Beakley finally broke, she started to cry, she felt like a little child, very vulnerable, totally lost… turning to face Scrooge, she could feel tears rolling trough her face. She opened her beak and her voice was weak when she said:

“You’re right I… miss them, but they’ll never come back, they’re gone… forever”

Scrooge looked at her with compassion for a few minutes, but suddenly he closed his eyes and shaking his head he said:

“That’s not true Beakley”

The housekeeper looked at him with surprised and with haltingly voice, she asked:

“W-what?”

Mr. McDuck opened his eyes and looked at her with a kind smile, and then he told to her:

“You can still see them… on Webbygail”

“My granddaughter?” asked Beakley completely surprised. She… never thought on that, and that wasn’t actually something unreal.

The housekeeper looked how Scrooge nodded and with his smile still in his face, he explained:

“Yes, I’m sure you noticed it, she’s your daughter’s eyes, and your son in law smile, all in Webby is from both of them”

Beakley smiled, she was still crying, but she could feel the pain was disappearing, what Mr. McDuck said, made here think, and finally she admitted:

“… Mr. McDuck… you’re… right”

Scrooge put a proudly face and answered:

“Of course, I am, ye know I’m always right”

Beakley laughed a little and she answered:

“Yes, and as I can see, humble too”

Scrooge laughed too, he seemed happy to have been able to cheer her up, then still with a little bit of proudly voice, he said:

“That’s me, now, come on, sit and take breakfast with me 22”

Beakley looked at him surprised, but then she smiled grateful and accepted Mr. McDuck’s offer saying:

“Yes, sir”


	20. 49. “I know you're scared”

  1. **“I know you're scared”**



_The sky was completely dark, no sun, no moon, no stars you couldn’t say if it was in the morning, afternoon or night._

_He could saw from were he was floating all the people in Duckburg enslaved, made by his hand, innocent people forced to work for him, it was one of this dark sorcerer wishes, and he was forced to make it true, another horrible wish fulfilled without the chance to refuse make it true._

_The room door suddenly opened and the man who he feared the most appeared behind it. He started to tremble. He knew what meant his appearance. The dark sorcerer approached to him with a big, giant and cruel smile in his face, the lamp with that feared amulet on it, the amulet that allowed him to have infinite wishes._

_The immense figure stopped in front of him and with sadistic voice, he said:_

_“Genie! I’ve a new wish!”_

_Gene swallowed in completely fear and with trembling voice, he asked:_

_“What’s that wish, Master?”_

_Merlock smiled more than before and with threatening voice, he said:_

_“I wish you bring to me Scrooge McDuck and his family, I’ll make them pay for scaping to their fate”_

_Gene eyes opened in shock state, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t refuse._

_Closing his eyes, Gene lowered his head and with defeated voice he said:_

_“A-as you wish… master”_

_He had to do it he had to fulfill this wish too… Gene raised his arms and made appear Scrooge and his family appear. All of them looked afraid and confused, but when they saw him, he could see just one thing in their eyes._

_Treason._

Gene woke up with a scream completely covered in sweat. He had this dream again. No matter how hard he tried to forget that face, he couldn’t. He couldn’t forget all the suffering, all the damage, all the chaos he was forced to do under his orders. And the worse part is that he couldn’t disobey him.

“It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare…” he said to himself.

“He can’t use me, not now or ever” he repeated, and repeated it, trying to convince himself about those words.

Gene knew pretty well that… Merlock c-couldn’t force him anymore, not since Scrooge… uncle Scrooge released him a year ago. He, with his family help, saved him, and gave him a place to live, friends… a family! When he got free from the lamp thanks to uncle Scrooge, he lost his powers, he couldn’t fulfill more wishes, he was just a normal kid, like the others, as he always wished. He couldn’t be more happy and grateful for all of that, uncle Scrooge fulfilled his biggest wish, and not just that, he named him as the newest member of the McDuck family.

Gene enjoyed his new family, his new brothers, new sister, new uncles, even a new mom and a new grandmother, because yes, Della and Beakley considered him as one of their kids too. His life couldn’t be better.

But even having all what he always wished, he continued having those nightmares. Merlock pursuit him, his dreams. Gene didn’t say a word to anyone, he didn’t want to worry them, not after all what they made, risking their lives to help him.

Gene looked at his hands, they were still shaking. He clenched his hands into fists and he also closed his eyes trying to control his breath. He opened his eyes when he heard a knock at his door. It started to open slowly and Scrooge head appeared.

“Gene? Are you okay? I heard a scream”

The boy swallowed; he didn’t expect that someone could hear his scream. He looked at the rich duck and forcing a smile, he answered:

“… I-I’m fine uncle Scrooge”

Scrooge entered into the room, he looked worried, worried for him, an then he talked:

“Lad… you don’t sound fine, what’s going on?”

He approached since he was at his side and then he sat on the bed, trying to give comfort to the boy. He looked down, at his sheets and after exhale a sigh, he finally admitted:

“I… I had a nightmare”

“A nightmare?” asked Scrooge a little confuses.

Gene nodded, and closing his eyes strongly, he talked with shaking voice when he said:

“Yes, a nightmare with… Merlock”

Gene didn’t see it, but he supposed that Scrooge eyes where probably opened in shock state, after all, Gene didn’t mention Merlock since they defeated him a year ago.

There were a few seconds of silence before Scrooge talked again saying:

“Merlock? How? Since when…? Oh lad… why didn't you tell me?”

Gene clenched his closed eyes, he feared this question, but what could he answer? He didn’t want the others know that Merlock was still tormenting him, even if he wasn’t there anymore, how could they understand.

Shocking his head, the genie turned into a normal kid finally admitted:

“I-I don’t know, I couldn’t… I didn’t feel I was that important”

Scrooge sighed, and putting a hand on his shoulder, he said with gentle voice:

“Lad… I know you're scared, but ye’ve to understand something”

Gene opened his eyes and looked at Scrooge with surprised face and then he just asked:

“What?”

The rich duck looked at him with a gentle smile and he answered:

“That ye're not alone, ye’re now part of this family”

Gene looked away and he said in low voice:

“I know, but…”

His voice went out slowly while he said that, he felt unable to finish his sentence. Scrooge seemed to know what he meant, because he said:

“Ye’re still terrified of him”

Gene nodded; he could feel tears in his eyes when he answered:

“Yes…”

Scrooge sighed again, he moved Gene’s head making him look at the rich eyes, then he said:

“Look Gene, you don’t have to face this alone, you can count on us, we’ll help you in all you need”

Gene smiled a little and then he answered:

“You’re right uncle Scrooge”

Scrooge nodded and smiling to, he said:

“The next time you had a nightmare or you are worried for anything, you can come and talk with me, understood?”

Gene smiled gentle and then he answered:

“Yes, uncle Scrooge”

Scrooge rubbed his head and then he stant up saying:

“Fine, now if you don’t mind, I’ll go to my bed, I need some rest too”

Gene smiled in understanding and he answered:

“Okay uncle Scrooge, good night”

“Good night” said Scrooge in response.

Scrooge walked through the room, but before he could get the door, Gene called him again:

“Uncle Scrooge?”

“Yes?” asked Scrooge turning his body around.

Gene smiled and totally grateful he said:

“Thank you”

Scrooge smiled at him and answered:

“Ye’re welcome lad”


	21. 27. “If they mess with you, they're messing with me.”

Donald estaba nervioso, tenía el móvil con el número de Daisy en su mano, a quien no veía desde su época universitaria. El pato vestido de marinero aún podía recordar como todo el mundo decía que ambos hacían una magnífica pareja, tanto es así que les habían podado cariñosamente el matrimonio. Pero tras acabar la carrera, y sin saber muy bien porqué, se distanciaron, llevaban un tiempo sin verse y después Della desapareció y Donald tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus sobrinos.

Pero once años después, su hermana estaba de vuelta, los niños eran lo suficiente mayores como para… quedarse solos, y si no, Donald sabía que podía contar con alguien para que los vigilara, sabía que nunca estarían solos.

Donald suspiró, el motivo por el que quería llamar a Daisy era porqué… cuando se reunió con su hermana sintió tanta felicidad que en ese momento tuvo un sentimiento nostálgico y se acordó de Daisy, en realidad, nunca la había olvidado, solo que, tras reunirse con ella, el recuerdo de Daisy regresó más fuerte que nunca, fue algo casi indescriptible.

El pato vestido de marinero tomó una bocanada de aire, no lograba entender cómo podía estar tan nervioso, tal vez… tal vez era porque temía que… que ella no se acordara de él. Con dedos temblorosos, Donald apretó el botón de marcar y se llevó el aparato al oído. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, ¿por qué estaba tardando en contestar?

_“¿Sí?”_

¡Era su voz! ¡Era la voz de Daisy!

“H-hola ¿Daisy?” dijo Donald con voz nerviosa.

La mujer al otro lado del aparato respondió:

_“Sí, soy yo”_

Donald soltó el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y aún con cierto nerviosismo, exclamó:

“D-Daisy, soy yo, Donald”

 _“¿Donald? ¿Donald Duck?”_ preguntó Daisy entonces con lo que parecía ser un toque de emoción en su voz. Eso le dio confianza a Donald, ¡Daisy le recordaba!

Mucho más animado, el pato vestido de marinero, respondió:

“El mismo”

Daisy no tardó en volver a hablar diciendo con voz llena de emoción:

_“¡Oh Donald! ¡Qué alegría escuchar tu voz de nuevo, ¿cómo estás?”_

“Bien, muy bien ¿y tú?” respondió el otro pato.

Daisy no tardó en responder nuevamente diciendo:

_“Oh, todo genial”_

Donald sonrió con ternura y hablando con sinceridad, dijo:

“Me alegra escuchar eso, oye Daisy, me preguntaba… ¿querrías quedar para tomar algo mañana?”

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que el corazón de Donald volvió a acelerarse y entonces Daysi respondió:

_“Me encantaría, ¿quedamos a las cinco?”_

Donald suspiró aliviado al saber que ella había aceptado, ¡era una noticia fantástica!

“Perfecto, pasaré a recogerte” le dijo entonces a la mujer al otro lado del aparato.

No podía verlo, pero supuso que Daisy estaba sonriendo cuando ella dijo:

_“Estupendo, esta es la dirección…”_

Donald acudió puntualmente al lugar que le indicó Daisy. Como era de esperar, ella ya le estaba esperando. Siempre había sido una persona muy puntual. Ambos patos se saludaron y fueron andando hasta un bar para tomar algo. Donald entró que fue una suerte que Daisy viviera cerca de la universidad donde habían estudiado, eso le daba la oportunidad de llevarla al lugar en el que tuvieron su primera cita.

Llegaron al lugar y pronto tuvieron una mesa en la que sentarse. Ambos pidieron un café y se lo tomaron calmadamente mientras hablaban d los viejos tiempos y de lo que habían estado haciendo durante todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto.

Pasaron un muy buen rato hablando y hablando hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya era tarde y que debían irse. Siendo tan gentil como siempre había sido con ella, Donald le sugirió a Daisy de acompañarla hasta su casa. Durante el camino, se encontraron con unos Beagle Boys que los emboscaron con la firme intención de robarles, pero Donald no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. No dejaría que estos maleantes le sustrajeran nada a la mujer que amó en su juventud y a quien todavía amaba con locura.

“¡No permitiré que la toquéis!” gritó interponiéndose entre Daisy y esos maleantes. El que parecía ser el cabecilla de los tres, le miró con una sonrisa burlona y preguntó:

“¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo nos lo vas a impedir?”

“¡Ahora lo comprobaréis!” respondió el pato vestido de marinero, y casi al instante se lanzó al ataque, golpeando a los tres Beagle Boys en varias partes. Desgraciadamente, uno de ellos logró agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa y lanzarlo contra una pared, haciendo que el pato desventurado cayera al suelo.

En medio de su aturdimiento, Donald escuchó a Daisy gritar su nombre, pero pronto fue sofocada por la voz de los Beagle Boys que nuevamente se acercaban a él amenazantes mientras decían:

“Eso le pasa por meterse con nosotros”

Siguieron acercándose hasta que un borrón rosa se puso delante de él y a continuación se escuchó la voz de Daisy que gritaba:

“¡Alejaos de él!”

Los tres delincuentes parecían sorprendidos al principio, pero pronto se recuperaron y hablando nuevamente con voz burlona, dijeron:

“Oh, ¿Qué piensas hacernos?”

“No quieras saberlo” fue la respuesta que les dio Daisy. Ellos se pusieron a reir y parecían dispuestos a atacar. Donald trató de moverse, de protegerla, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue decir débilmente:

“Daisy… no…”

Entonces ocurrió, los Beagle Boys atacaron, pero no les salió como estaba planeado. Daisy comenzó literalmente a apalizarles, en serio era algo… humillante por parte de esos perros delincuentes, era tal la paliza que Daisy les estaba dando que uno de ellos gritó de repente:

“¡Huyamos!”

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Donald estaba perplejo, ¿cómo? ¿desde cuándo? Cuando Daisy se arrodilló a su lado para ayudarle a levantarse, el pato vestido de marinero dijo con voz asombrada

“Caramba Daisy estoy impresionado, ¿cómo has logrado hacer eso?”

Daisy se rio un poco y respondió:

“Oh mi querido Donald, que no te engañen los tacones, me apunté a clases de karate y como puedes comprobar, han dado sus frutos”

Claro, eso tenía sentido… Donald bajó la mirada y con voz avergonzada, le dijo entonces al amor de su vida:

“Daisy… te has arriesgado por mí”

Daisy levantó suavemente su cabeza para que Donald la mirara a los ojos y entonces respondió:

“Oh mi marinerito, ¿es que no te acuerdas de lo que decíamos en la universidad? Si se meten contigo, se meten conmigo”

“Sí… ¿cómo olvidarlo?” fue la respuesta de Donald, lo que hizo que Daisy sonriera aún más antes de explicar:

“Pues para mí, eso sigue tan vigente ahora como en aquellos tiempos”

Donald rio suavemente y entonces le dijo a la mujer frente a él:

“Oh Daisy, ese es uno de los motivos por los que me enamoré de ti”

Daisy sonrió con ternura y respondió:

“Lo mismo digo mi querido Donald”


	22. 65. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Huey took a deep breath, it felt well to have some fresh air at least. The last two weeks, he forced himself to stay in the manor, and has the less interact he could with his family, not because he didn’t want to be with them, but because he wanted to protect them… from F.O.W.L. Huey knew that because he distanced himself from them all, they (Dewey and Louie particularly) were mad with him. But Huey, couldn’t help it, it was the only way, not tell them anything would put them out of danger if F.OW.L. discovered he talked.

He decided to make a little outing when he almost made a mistake telling to his uncle Scrooge about F.OW.L. and how his Vultures were members of it. Huey couldn’t talk, he knew, that's why he decided to make this, and well… there was a chance that doing it, he could earn a new badge after all. He’d take all what he needed in his bag, a block, pencil, camera, his binoculars and some supplies in case he was hungry. His JWG was under his cap as always. The badge he pretended to earn was one about take pictures of rare species living in Duckburg forest and obtain all information about their customs he could get about it.

Huey was just arrived to the zone he decided to explore when a hand fall on his shoulder and made his blood go cold. The little duckling turned his head in completely fear to look who was behind him, he feared it could be one of those F.O.W.L. agents that came there to threat him again because he almost told the truth they ordered him to keep it in secret if he wanted his family to be safe, and he almost broke this order.

When Huey saw who was behind him, he calmed a little, it was Gandra, Fenton’s almost girlfriend. The little duckling s turned completely around to face the girl, she left his shoulder and after do that, Huey asked:

“Gandra? D-don’t get me wrong but… what are you doing here?”

Gandra didn’t seem offended for this question, she crossed her arms over her chest and then she answered:

“I’m a scientist you know, sometimes I like to walk into nature to understand better its laws and replicate those laws into a lab”

Huey looked down and talking more for himself than for the both of them, he said:

“It… makes sense, I guess”

He didn’t pretend Gandra to hear it, but it seemed that she heard it, because she answered:

“Of course, it makes sense”

Huey looked at her, for an instant he considered to tell her what was going on, but he refused, for what he knew, he could be observed right now for a F.O.W.L. agent, he couldn’t take the risk to put an innocent person in danger.

Gandra looked at him with a smile in her beak and then she said:

“What about you? Are you planning on take some pictures?”

Huey smiled and he started to answer:

“Yeah, actually I…”

But his voice weakened when he realized what Gandra just said. How could she-?

“H-how did you know I had a camera?” asked the red dressed boy with obvious fear in his voice.

Gandra turned her head and she seemed confused before answer:

“Oh, don’t be silly, because I saw it, of course”

Huey shocked his head and stepped back a little bit saying:

“The camera is in my bag, and my bag’s been closed all this time. The only way you could know I’ve a camera is because you… saw me… put it- you’re one of them! You’re a F.O.W.L. member too!!!”

The little duckling pointed a finger to her. Gandra lowered her head and when she raised it again, she had a sinister expression on her face, then talking threateningly she said:

“It seems is useless continue pretending, isn’t it? You’re really smart little one, I’ll give you that”

Huey took more steps back while Gandra started walking towards him. Smiling with cruel voice, she said then:

“Yes, as you’ve deducted, I’m a F.O.W.L. agent, and I’m following orders”

Huey opened his eyes into a shock state when he asked:

“W-what?”

Gandra smiled more than before and she explained to the trembling duckling:

“My superiors think we can use my nanotech for our plans, but to be sure about that, we need a test subject, and since you know about as, and it can suppose a risk, my superiors ordered me to bring you to our base”

Huey’s back hit a tree, he was trap… looking at the just discovered F.O.W.L. agent, the kid asked with shaking voice:

“Y-your base?”

Gandra nodded and answered:

“Yes. Now be a good boy and be quiet”

Huey could see electricity crackling in Gandra's hand, she pretended to shock him and leave him unconscious to take him easily. Gandra moved her hand to make contact with him, but Huey moved away, he wasn’t going to allow F.O.W.L. take him, there was no chance he’d let this happen.

Taking advantage of Gandra’s failure, Huey started to run, he needed to leave, before she could fulfill her mission. While he was running, he could hear Gandra’s voice shouting:

“Oh, come on!”

Huey knew he had little hope of escape, so he decided to hide behind a tree. If he was lucky, maybe Gandra’d think he continued running and she’d leave giving him the chance to escape. Unfortunately, Gandra seemed to see his intentions, she moved slowly, looking carefully around her. Then in a voice that was a mixture of playful and sinister, she said:

"Come out, come out, wherever you are”

Huey swallowed, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scared, in fact he was terrified, what was F.O.W.L. planning to do with him? Why Gandra had to be a F.O.W.L. agent too? What could he do to stop them and protect his family?

“It is useless to hide, kid, I’ll find you" said Gangra’s voice suddenly.

Huey froze. The voice sounded really, really close to him, Gandra was less than a step of him. Involuntarily, his body started to shake, he wished with all his might that Gandra wouldn’t find him.

Huey suddenly felt then a hand in his shoulder.

_Oh no…_

Electricity ran through his body making him scream in pain. He fallen to the ground and while his eyes where closing he could hear Gandra saying:

“I told you that I’d find you”

Then the darkness consumed him.


	23. 79. “You need to control your temper.”

Lunaris made it, he managed to scape from his ship, the same ship that got stuck on the space orbiting around the… Earth. How humiliating. All his plan, his glorious victory over Earth, over Scrooge McDuck! All of it vanished because of the fool scheme of a fool duck. How could this… Glomgold defeat him? It made none sense! And then, when he was about to end the unstoppable Della Duck and her family, Penumbra has to appear and save her.

Why was life so unfair sometimes? Fortunately, he saw a ship's crew that was going through the space searching for… some kind of… samples? and he was able to convince them to help him. It allowed him to escape from his ‘prison’ and come back to Earth, were all his people was living among earthers, what a big group of traitors, why did they choose to live with the ones that were inferior to them? That was ridiculous! What a dishonor for planet Moon!

Lunaris travelled to Duckburg, and he wasn’t surprised when he found Penumbra living with her ‘roomie’ aka Della Duck and her family. Penumbra did really become friend with Della, she helped his brother Donald to scape from prison, she escaped from prison after discover Lunaris plans to conquer Earth, she was able to send a transmission to Della advising them about the imminent moonlanders attack, and finally, she fought against her own people to defend those pathetic earthers.

Oh, Lunaris was angry, more than that, he was furious with the traitor Penumbra. Lunaris walked around the manor, he could take one, two or all the kids and torture them to make suffer Scrooge and his family. Or he could find Penumbra and face her for-

“You? What are you doing here?”

The moonlander turned around and in front of him, he saw the sailor dressed duck, with a very angry expression in his face. Lunaris didn’t consider Donald as a threat, but he’d to be careful, specially after what happened back in the Moon. Because of that, Lunaris said:

“Oh, look at that, Donald Duck, we meet again”

Donald narrowed his eyes, and talking with angry voice, he said:

“I’ll repeat again, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be trapped in the space”

Lunaris smiled and with joyful voice he answered:

“I escaped as you can see”

“I’ll send you back there!” replied Donald intensifying his angered expression. Lunaris stayed quiet, cautious. He underestimated the duck once; he wasn’t going to underestimate him again. Trying to sound confident again, he asked:

“Wow, how aggressive, why are you like that?”

“You dared to threat my nephews” was Donald answer.

Lunaris stopped smiling, that was true, and he could perfectly remember that it was what produced Donald’s attack, something that honestly, he didn’t want to see again. He tried to play dumb with all this situation, and because of that, he said:

“Oh… did I? I don’t remember that”

Donald’s face was starting to put red. That wasn’t a good sign. Then the sailor dressed duck shouted:

“LIAR! You did it! And you know that!”

Lunaris kept playing dumb, he wouldn’t let Donald knew he remembered all of it. For that reason, he said:

“I remember saying that I’d make Earth fear the Moon”

Donald narrowed his eyes even more than before and with strange calm voice que started to say:

“Your little excuse is…”

Lunaris smiled a little bit and then with mocking voice, he said:

“You seem to be mad Donald Duck, you know? You need to control your temper”

Okay, that was a stupid move. Donald suddenly jumped, and… incomprehensibly stayed in the air more time that was possible to be at the same time that he screamed:

“AWQWAQWAWJKAJKWQKAOQWAP”

And like the last time he started to fight him, but maybe because of Earth gravity, it was more difficult for Lunaris to fight back this time, he just could try to defend himself at the same time he said:

“Hey! You’d better stop! How you dare to attack me?”

Those words seemed to make Donald angrier, and he increased his attack to him, forcing the moonlander to scream:

“No! No! stop! You, inferior creature!”

All the disturb called the attention of the ones inside the manor, who instantly went out to discover what was going on. Lunaris so all of them approaching, but there was one who stopped when saw him.

“General?” asked she with surprised voice, he smiled at her and answered:

“Ah Penumbra, my favorite traitor”

The other moonlander narrowed her eyes and then she said:

“Me? A traitor? You were the one who betrayed your own people general, you put all of them in danger!”

Now was Lunaris who narrowed his eyes and with angry voice he said:

“We’d succeed if it wasn’t for this… this stupid family”

“You’re right, except for the stupid part!” said a voice suddenly, all the presents turned to look him, and then Della asked:

“What do you mean Donald?”

The sailor dressed duck didn’t look at his twin, he continued looking at Lunaris while he answered:

“We won you because we were united. It’s true that we argue between us, sometimes it seems we hate each other, but the truth is that we all care about the others, we’d do anything for them, and that’s what makes us stronger than you’d ever be”

Lunaris saw Scrooge smile and then he heard him saying:

“I agree with all what you said lad”

“Thanks uncle Scrooge” answered Donald with a big smile in his face.

Lunaris got very angry and shouted:

“This make no sense!”

Della narrowed her eyes and replied to Lunaris by saying:

“A giant krill didn’t made sense either, and you know you were defeated by one of them, oh, and Gladstone good luck too”

Lunaris put a confused face and then he asked:

“Who’s Gladstone?”

In that moment, another duck appeared, joining the others and asked:

“Is someone talking about me?”

This duck was eating a bit of watermelon, he threw the rest to the air, making a bird fly away. The bird flew close to a flowerpot and made it fall on Lunaris head, leaving him stunned. The moonlander was still conscious, and he heard suddenly Donald saying with bored voice:

“And of course, Gladstone’s good luck had to show up again, and he’ll take all the credit for defeating Lunaris”

He opened his eyes a little and he said Scrooge approaching to the Donald and putting a hand on his shoulder, the older duck said:

“Nephew, I don’t mind about Gladstone good luck, you faced Lunaris on you own, you’re the one who deserves appreciation, not him”

Before losing his conscious, the moonlander saw Donald smile and answer:

“Thanks uncle Scrooge”

Lunaris woke up without knowing how much time had passed, and he found himself locked inside what appeared to be a cell. He saw a window and looking though it, he saw a Duckburg street on the other side. He was able to see that he was in a police station.

_Oh Phooey!_

He finally managed to scape from the spaceship and he now he was trapped again. This didn’t fear. He was defeated again, by the most absurd way possible.

Maybe… they were right, and the family give them a strength he didn’t had. He shocked his head, this couldn’t be the reason of his failure, could it?

Lunaris sighed, it seemed he’d have a lot of time to think on this


	24. 18. “I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you.”

Huey sighed, he knew he had to talk with his baby brother, but honestly, he didn’t know how to do it exactly. He felt a deep shame inside him. He didn’t defend his brother during the extremely severe grounding her mom put on him.

It’s true that Louie needed a punishment for what he did, but it’s also true that Della was unfair. A punishment must be according to the crime committed, and Louie’s punishment was a hundred times worse than his crime, but he didn’t say anything about it then, he didn’t talk with his mom later. And then happened that Louie using one of his schemes, to save all of them, defeated Glomgold and all the villains, but not just that, he became in fact the richest duck in the world, defeating Scrooge too.

Then he heard something about a monster that pursuit his little brother until Louie ‘defeated’ him with an unexpected weapon: humility. Huey wouldn’t be prouder of Louie in that moment, he thought that would be the moment to talk with him, but before he could do it, the moonvasion happened, another chance lost.

Huey started to think that there was some kind of curse on him or on Louie that didn’t let him talk with his little brother. It was ridiculous to think, he knew, but since mom came back, things didn’t been the same between both, and Huey wanted to recover the relationship he had with Louie before it was too late.

The oldest sibling walked to the triplets shared room, and as he supposed it’d be, Louie was there watching something in his mobile phone. The living room was occupied for Launchpad and Beakley that were watching something about Darkwing duck. If it was just LP, Louie would convince him to leave the living room, so he’d be able to watch the TV himself, but with Beakley… Louie just didn’t even try it.

The red dressed duck approached to his little brother and once at his side, he just said:

“Hey”

“Hey” answered Louie without even looking at him. Huey’s smile faltered, but even that, he tried again:

“Do you mind if I stay here too?”

Louie shrugged and answered:

“Nah, is our room, not my room, you can stay”

Huey smiled again and said:

“Thanks”

Huey took then a chair and sitting close to his brother, he started to talk:

“Um… Louie… I-”

“What do you want Huey?” asked Louie raising his eyes to see his brother. Huey swallowed and he tried again:

“I… I don’t know how to say… I…”

Louie seemed to lose his patience, because suddenly he talked again asking:

“What it’s going on Hue?”

“I… I wanted to…” the older triplet looked at him for a moment and then he looked away.

Why was that so difficult?

“To what?” asked Louie intrigued for what his brother was trying to say.

The red dressed triplet took a deep breath and finally looking at him he said:

“I wanted to apologize”

Louie’s eyes were instantly opened in surprise and the only thing the duckling could do was ask:

“W-what?”

Huey sighed, and then he explained:

“Louie, I haven’t been with you lately, and I’m sorry for that”

Louie seemed confused and then he talked saying:

“What are you talking about Huey? You’re always here for me or for Dewey, both of us, even for Webby”

The other duck shocked his head and then he said:

“But… I wasn’t at your side when mom grounded you, I didn’t even defend you”

Louie stirred uncomfortably and then he replied:

“Well, it wasn't like you could have done anything either, mom was very determined to punish me”

Huey sighed again and then he explained:

“I know, but mom was exaggeratedly severe with you. I should at least had said something I don’t know I’m sure I would have had to act more as an older brother and defend you, I wasn’t there for you, so I don’t know, I imagine that you felt unappreciated or unsupported for any of us, like… like if we didn’t love you…”

Huey lowered his head and muttered:

“I’ll… I’ll understand if you’re mad with me”

Huey heard his little brother moving and then, he explained:

“Heu, I’m not mad with you, I’m not even mad with mom, we… talked about it, she told me she was terribly afraid when she saw you disappear and then Dewey and Webby, she thought she’d lost you again, but she didn’t even imagined how I felt when I saw all of you disappear, being me the only one left, I… thought I could have lost all of you, forever”

Huey raised his head in surprise and completely shocked he said:

“R-really? I didn’t know that…”

Huey saw his little brother smile a little and then he answered:

“Neither mom, not until I explained it to her after… Glomgold attack you know”

Huey smiled too, and then with gentle voice, he said:

“Yeah, I remember it, you saved all of us there, you did an amazing job little brother, and actually, this is another reason why I came here, I wanted to thank you for that”

Those words seemed to comfort Louie who plenty of joy, said:

“Oh Huey”

Huey smiled more than before and then he said:

“Okay, sooo will you accept my apologize”

Louie bowed his head and then he sighed closing his eyes. Opening his eyes, he looked at him and said:

“I don’t think there is something to forgive, but if this makes you happy, then yes”

Huey was completely joyful hearing that, and with a big smile in his beak, he said:

“Thanks Louie, and…”

Louie looked at him expectant and then he asked:

“You want to say something else?”

Huey smiled gentle and then he answered:

“Yes, I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you”

Louie put a completely surprised face. It was clear that he didn’t expected that. After recovering from his shock, the younger duck smiled gentle and with shiny eyes he said:

“Thank you, Huey, it means a lot”

Huey nodded letting his brother know that he was convinced about what he said. After that, he bowed his head and said:

“Louie?”

“Yes?” said Louie with curious voice. Huey dragged his foot across the floor and with hesitant voice he asked:

“Can I sit with you and watch what you’re watching?”

Louie smiled at him and then he answered:

“Of course”

After this answer, Huey smiled and sit down next to Louie and both siblings spend the rest of the day together, enjoying the mutual company.


	25. 33. “I want the truth.”

First time Della saw Lena, she thought the teen was just that, a normal teenager, friend of her sons, and webby, there was nothing wrong in her, was it? But then she listen Lena refer to Magica as her aunt.

Aunt? Did anyone else know that?

This new piece of intel made Della go suspicious about Lena since that moment, and she wasn’t happy so se her children, Webby included, close to Lena. She just… couldn’t trust her knowing who her aunt was, and who was she.

On day, Della was in the living room, totally booored, uncle Scrooge and the kids went on an adventure, she was supposed to go too, but just before to go, her p prosthetic leg just broke, letting her unable to go with the others. Della sighed, what was she supposed to do until the others came back?

Suddenly someone rang the doorbell, who was there? Della saw Beakley walking to the door, so she decided to stay and wait… her heart stopped beating for a second when she heard who was there:

“Hello Ms. Beakley, is Webby at home?”

_Lena_

What was she doing here? Della looked up and she was surprised when Beakley treat her in a very kind way:

“Hello Lena, no, she isn’t here, she’s on an adventure with Mr. McDuck and the boys, but I’m sure they’ll be here soon, if you want to wait for Webby inside”

Was Beakley letting Lena go inside the manor? Well maybe she was doing this to keep an eye on her, yes, this _must_ be the reason. The teen aka niece of uncle Scrooge’s worst enemy shrugged and answered:

“Oh thanks Ms. Beakley, I’ll wait in the living room”

 _Where?_ Oh no! there was no way Beakley let her stay in uncle Scrooge living room-

“You’re in your home”

 _WHAT?! Okay… fine, everything is fine_.

It seemed that Della would have to take care about the situation by herself. As always, she’d to take care about everything. The adult duck followed the teen with her look until she sat down on an armchair, once she was comfortable, she looked at her, but Della didn’t say nothing, she just observed Lena.

Probably tired of being observed, the girl with part of pink hair said:

“Um… Ms. Duck, is anything wrong?”

Della smiled trying to pretend that she didn’t know what Lena was talking about, and she answered asking:

“What? Why are you asking that? Why would something to be wrong?”

Lena obviously didn’t buy this… eluding question that Della made, so she narrowed her eyes and talked again saying:

“I don’t know, maybe because since I entered you didn’t stop looking at me?”

“Pffff… Why do you think I’m looking at you? I’m not doing that, what interest would I have to do that?” answered Della making also a movement with her hand, trying to prove that Lena was wrong, but the teen looked at her angrily and crossing her arms over her chest, she said with sarcastic voice:

“Oh, so… the fact you didn’t looked anything else than me since I came here can’t be called that you’re observing me?”

This way to talk made Della angry, so narrowing her own eyes, the adult duck said with hard voice:

“Don’t use that tone with me young lady”

Lena seemed to be exasperated, she looked at the roof and then she answered:

“Uh! Sorry, I always sound sarcastic, I can’t help it, okay?”

 _Yeah, Magica always sounded sarcastic too_ thought Della, and before she could stop herself, she said:

“Yes, as someone I know…”

Lena looked scared now, why? Maybe because she didn’t know that Della discovered she was related with Magica DeSpell? It was late for that. Lena’s breath went fast when she asked with trembling voice:

“Who… who are you talking about?”

Della narrowed more her eyes.

Really? did Lena think she was so stupid to think she would believe her? Not this mom, she was Della Duck, she could see all the angles. Lena couldn’t lie to her. Della crossed her arms and just said:

“I think you know who”

The teen seemed even more scared than before, so scared that Della was starting to doubt- no, she couldn’t trust this young girl, she was related with Magica, she was planning to hurt her family… sure.

Della looked at the young duck as she started to say:

“N-no… I…”

That was the breaking point for Della, she needed to know what was planning Lena, so with this thought in mind, she shouted:

“I want the truth Lena!”

The other duck looked surprised at first, but then se endured her expression and said with angry voice:

“Oh, you want the truth? Okay, the truth is that I’m a shadow!”

From all the answers Della could expect, this one wasn’t one of them, the adult duck opened her eyes in completely surprise and she could just ask:

“A what?”

Lena sighed, she closed her eyes and with trembling voice again, she explained:

“A shadow created by Magica, she created me after Scrooge defeated her, and for fifteen years I’ve been living linked to Magica, constantly threated by her”

So… Magica created Lena fifteen years ago… when his uncle went to mount Vesubious, and then this Magica’s creation lived-

_Wait_

“Threated-?” asked Della with a gasp.

The young duck nodded slowly and with evident signs that she was about to cry, she continued explaining:

“I… I… lived in fear for years, I had to follow her orders, her complots to get Scrooge first Dime… she promised me the freedom if I helped her, but I always was scared, fearing what she’d do to me, until I met Webby and… your sons, they… were the light that took me out of the darkness where I was, they saved me”

Now Della only could feel shame, she didn’t know anything of that, she just assumed that because Lena was Magica’s niece, she was evil.

“I… had no idea” she admitted was low voice.

Lena looked at her and with incredibly gentle voice she said:

“You were in the space when this happened. And actually… aunt Magica… sent me to the shadow realm until Webby and Violet were able to bring me back from there”

Della looked at Lena with compassion for a few minutes the were in silence. Then Della took a deep breath and then she said:

“Lena…”

“Yes?” said then Lena looking at her.

Della felt terrible she could feel tears in her eyes. She quickly got up and went to Lena, and just, hugged her. Lena went rigid during the hugging, but Della didn’t mind, she was cruel and unfair with the young girl, and she was determinate to correct her mistake. Once she separated from Lena, she looked at the young girl at the eyes and said:

“I’m sorry, I judged you without knowing the entire story, I’m a horrible person, can you forgive me?”

Lena seemed surprised at first, but then, she smiled and answered:

“I forgive you… I’m… used that people make a bad impression of me before they know me better”

This didn’t help Della to feel better, in fact, Lena’s word made her feel like a monster, she was one of those who judged the teen without even had talk with her. But now, she did, and it was clear that Lena was a poor girl who suffered a lot all her life, she deserved love and comfort, to feel that she was loved and not belittled.

Scratching the back of the neck Della then asked:

“Lena, I… can I… be your friend?”

Once more, Lena looked surprised, it was clear that she wasn’t expecting this question. After recovering from her shock, she answered with a big smile in her beak:

“Of course”


	26. 80. “No one is perfect.”

The wind moves the treetops slowly the sky colors turned into a mixture of blues, purples and still a little of the orange could be seen on the horizon. The first stars appeared in the sky, claiming their place in the night hours.

Louie was in the triplets room, he knew he was alone, Huey had a Woodchuck Junior trip, he’d be out for a few days, Dewey was… doing Dew-things with Launchpad (yes, he managed to convince his great-uncle driver to help him, Dewey proved to be a good manipulating disciple, Louie was proud of him). And the last person, Webby, Louie knew that his friend went to Violet’s house for a slumber party, just the girls.

It’s been a month since moonvasion, and all seemed to be normal again, except for all the moonlanders living in Duckburg, they were impressed with everything they saw. How naive, in the good sense of the word, that they were those moonlanders. They turned to be a very kind and nice people. All of them were manipulated for this guy Lunaris, but now Lunaris was defeated, and the rest moonlanders showed how they really were.

Louie smiled things were fine now, uncle Donald was back, Penumbra started to live in the manor too, she really was a nice person, and Louie agree with mom that she kinda remind uncle Donald, maybe for her strong protective instincts toward the ones she care about.

Looking at the stars, Louie thought in the ten years his mom expended in the moon, the time his uncle was in the moon just after his mom came back, and all the time his uncle was strand in this inhabited island. An invasion from the space had to happen to have a reunion between both. Louie could just wish that nothing like this would happen to his siblings and himself.

The only idea that the three of them could be separated for years, made Louie be afraid of the future. And he couldn’t help it once his head came up with this idea, it was incredibly difficult for him to let it go, he started to overthink in all the possible ways that could lead to the three of them to this catastrophic ending.

And when this happened, only one thing could help him to feel better. Louie took a deep breath and started to sing:

_“Look to the stars, my darling baby boys_

_Life is strange and vast,_

_filled with wonders and joys_

_Face each new sun_

_with eyes clear and true_

_Unafraid of the unknown,_

_because I face it all with you”_

_“So… you know this song too?”_

“I didn’t know you knew this song” said a voice suddenly surprising him.

“What?” asked the green dressed kid looking at the room’s door, there he saw Penumbra, looking at him with a big smile in her face, then she entered the room saying:

“Sorry kid, the door was opened, and I heard you sing”

Recovered from his surprise, Louie got up and said:

“Oh, so was that… but… how do you know this song?”

“I heard Della sing it” answered Penumbra crossing her arms. This new piece of intel surprised Louie, who just could ask:

“R-really?”

Penumbra nodded and asked:

“Yes, the day we met actually”

“Oh nice” was all what Louie could say.

Suddenly, Penumbra cleared her throat and asked:

“And you? How do you know this song?”

Louie looked at her a little surprised and then he answered:

“Oh that… uncle Donald used to sing it to us when we were just babies”

“Oh, now I understand it” said Penumbra more for herself than for Louie. After that, the moonlander approached to the kid and sat on an empty chair, and looking at him still smiling, she said:

“You know? Your mom defeated a monster with this song”

“What?” asked Louie with surprised voice.

Penumbra laugh a little and then she explained:

“Well, not actually defeated, she realized that this ‘monster’, was actually a mom trying to protect her baby, she showed compassion. I didn’t understand it in that moment, but I understood it later”

Louie blinked and with a little shame in his voice, he said:

“I didn’t know that”

It’d be probably that his mother explained this to them, but… honestly, her mother told them so many stories that there were some of them that Louie didn’t heard because his brain just blocked his mom’s voice, not because he didn’t want to listen her, he was just… tired.

But after what Penumbra said, this reminded Louie something, so he said:

“But… something similar happened to me”

“Really?” asked Penny with curious voice. Louie laughed a little and then he explained to the surprised moonlander:

“Yes, I… kinda defeated a monster using humility”

Penumbra looked surprised at those words to say the less, how wouldn’t she, who would expect that the way to defeat a monster was showing humility? Doing hard work to actually earn what you deserve? Louie didn’t even knew it was possible until he was in front of the Bombie, thinking that he was to die crashed by this monster and he admitted that he shouldn’t be the richest duck in the world, that he didn’t earned it. This humility was what stopped the Bombie to kill him.

But… this made Louie think, his great-uncle’s vultures’ council knew that Scrooge had those magic protections in that island for a reason, the probably knew the exact reason, and if they knew that, why did they let cut this magical protections resources? What did they expect doing that? Did they planned… to kill him? No… they’d be scary and… greedier than Scrooge, but wanting to have a monster killing a child? They wouldn’t do that, would they?

“Oh, it’s true what they say about such a stick, such a splinter” said Penny suddenly cutting his thought line.

The green dressed duckling shocked his head to focus in what Penumbra just said and then he answered with a smile:

“It can be”

Penumbra laughed and then she said with joking voice:

“But I’ve to say that your mom sings better than you”

Louie smiled and answering with joking voice too, he said:

“Hey, no one is perfect”

Penumbra laughed again, laugher this time, and then she said with confident voice, she said:

“You’re wrong, I’m perfect”

Louie laughed to and crossing his arms over his chest, he replied:

“Yes, and also humble”

Both laughed at that and when the stopped, Louie sat next to Penny and asked her to explain stories from the moon. The moonlander looked surprised at first, but she accepted and explained stories to the duckling until he fell asleep.

When Penumbra realized that Louie was asleep, she put him on his bed and covered him with his blanket.


	27. 58. "Is that blood?"

Scrooge always was grateful of the day he met Bentina Beakley or Agent 22 as he learned when they were formally presented first time. Since this first mission, both become good friend. Scrooge even meet Beakley’s daughter and her son in law, both spies like Beakley.

The rich duck collaborated on other missions with Agent 22, in fact Bentina saved his life more times than Scrooge could count. And he also saved Agent 22 life… two or three times, not bad for a no agent of S.H.U.S.H.

Scrooge was called one more time to be Beakley’s partner. And he couldn’t be happier, Beakley was an excellent agent, probably the best spy that S.H.U.S.H. their mission was simple, go to a building where someone reported unusual activity, apparently F.O.W.L.

Simple, isn’t it?

But, once in the place, while they were observing, Scrooge suggest that they’d to go inside the building, something that Beakley didn’t agree with.

“We’ve to be careful, it’s too risky attack without knowing” she said.

“Ye’re being paranoiac 22 ye’re a great agent, the best I’ve known, I’m sure ye, with my help, can do it” replied Scrooge with confident voice.

Bentina Beakley narrowed her eyes and looking angry, she said with tense voice:

“It's very flattering McDuck, but if I’m a good agent because I never attack without knowing the enemy. What you know can hurt your enemy, what you think you know, can hurt you, if we attack without knowing, it could be our fall”

Scrooge stayed a few moments in silence and then he said:

“I get your point 22, but how’d ye know ye need backup, for example? We’d to go inside the building and take a closer look”

Beakley put her hand on her hips and closing her eyes, she said:

“I admire your bravery McDuck, but what you suggest it’s incredibly stupid”

Those word made Scrooge be a little angry, and with a little of arrogance in his voice, he said:

“Oh, ye think that? Well then I’ll do it myself”

“What? No way! McDuck! Wait!” tried to call Beakley, but it was to late. Scrooge was heading to the building with the purpose of get all the intel possible, and prove that there was nothing to fear.

Scrooge climbed to the building roof to look inside from there. Beakley followed him and soon both were looking inside, and what they saw, horrified them. The saw a completely arsenal there, lots and lots of different kind of weapons. Lot of people moving around the space, carrying boxes to other places. Was something terrifying. Both shared a look, that was worse than way thought.

“We need backup” said Beakley looking again what was happening inside.

Scrooge nodded and answered:

“Ye’re right”

They started to move, they needed to leave, but suddenly, a flashlight focused on them, forcing them to cover their eyes, and then, they heard a voice asking:

“Hey! Who’s there?”

Just after that, they could hear a sound, a sound of gun to which the insurance is removed. Scrooge opened his eyes in completely shock, he knew what this sound meant, but before he could say anything, Beakley talked with urgent voice screaming:

“Oh no, move!”

_BANG!_

The hard noise crossed the air directly to his ears, they’re being shoot, they needed to leave instantly that place before they could get killed! Both ran, and ran as fast as they could, fortunately they seemed to be able to mislead his pursuers what gave them the chance to catch their breath.

Scrooge leaned against a wall with a smile in his beak, and then he said:

“That… was close, wasn’t it 22?”

But he didn’t get an answer.

“22?”

Just pants…

“Beakley? Is anything wrong?”

He approached to her…

“Is that blood?” asked Scrooge when he saw Beakley clutching the side where there was a growing red spot.

“I’m fine… is just… a scratch” answered she between pants. It was obvious that she was doing a big effort to talk, she was trying to hide the truth, but she couldn’t lie to Scrooge.

The rich duck approached to the experimented agent, he could see her trying to stay on her feet, never show weakness.

But Scrooge knew her better, he gentle moved Beakley’s hand to see the real wound she was trying to hide. His eyes were instantly opened in horror when he saw the wound, then he shouted:

“This isn’t just a scratch! Ye’re bleeding! I’ve to take ye to the hospital”

And without letting Beakley reply, he helped her to get into a taxi and ordered the driver to take them to the hospital. Once there, and while doctors were attending the S.H.U.S.H. agent, he asked for the hospital director and talked to him, and paying of course, he convinced him to keep Beakley’s staying in the hospital as a completely secret.

When the doctors finished, they took Beakley to a room and told it to Scrooge. The Scottish duck walked to the room, and silently he came in. Beakley was lying on a bed, conscious. She looked tired. Scrooge approached to her, he felt terribly guilty for what happened. Beakley was injured, and it was his fault, he’d to apologize with her. With this thought in mind, he sat at her side, then he sighed and finally he said:

“I… I’m sorry”

Beakley arched an eyebrow and asked:

“For what?”

Scrooge sighed and then he explained:

“For being arrogant, if I wouldn’t insist on do it in my way, they’d never hurt you”

Beakley tilted her head, she seemed curious at Scrooge’s words, finally, she talked, saying:

“McDuck, without you, it’d may take more time to discover what was going on, I’m sure that right now the agency is taking care of them”

The rich duck looked at Beakley with surprised eyes, what was she talking about? The agency was taking care of those guys? When happened that? Scrooge thought that because they were caught, those guys would be hurry on disappear.

With absolutely confused voice, the rich duck asked:

“What? How?”

Beakley smiled and answered:

“I called and explained the situation while we were running”

“You’re awesome 22” said Scrooge with a giant smile after recover from his shock.

Beakley also smiled and then she said:

“No, I’m really good in my job”

Then both laughed. When they finished laughing, they got silence. Scrooge moved a little awkward, he had an idea, and he just hoped that Beakley would accept it. He took a deep breath and then he said:

“Beakley, I want to compensate ye for what happened”

“Compensate? How?” asked Beakley with surprised face. Scrooge smiled again and then he explained:

“Christmas is approaching, and I’ll have a party, would you like to come as my guest?”

Beakley stood for a few moments in silence, Scrooge feared she’d refuse his invitation, but then, Bentina smiled and she answered:

“Yes, I accept”


	28. 76. "You're not alone, I'm right here."

Faris Djinn jumped roof by roof, he found out that travel through the roofs was faster than go walking or running for the streets. Djinn was back in Duckburg, with a self-imposed mission. Faris heard that Merlock’d returned, he knew that the meaning of this fact. Faris knew perfectly well that with Merlock close, Gene the Genie would be in a great danger.

“I hope I’m not late”

Djinn learned since he was a child some old stories told by his family that Gene was a friend of his predecessor, the Genie that fall in love and lost his powers. Knowing that both genies where friends, Faris felt the need to protect Gene, he owed this to him, for his old friendship with his predecessor.

Faris also knew that Gene was living in the McDuck manor. The rich duck founded Gene’s lamp in one of his adventures where he went with the kids, and even if Gene still didn’t fulfill Scrooge’s three wishes, the richest duck in the world allowed the Genie to live with them, giving Gene the chance to live like an ordinary person. That was a nice move from Scrooge, even if in Faris opinion he’d give Gene the freedom.

Djinn jumped to another building and his goal appeared at his eyes.

The McDuck manor.

Faris could just wish that it wasn’t too late to save Gene from Merlock’s hands. Djinn sighed, the night seemed to be very calm, nothing was moving around, everything was quiet, everything-

Suddenly, the ground started to tremble. Faris almost fall because of this unexpected earth movement. The just arrived to Duckburg raised his eyes and what he saw made him gasp in surprise. The McDuck manor started to rise in the sky. What was going on?

 _Oh no, could it be…?_ Djinn ran as fast as he could and he arrived to hang on a tree’s root just in time. From there, he managed to climb to the manor. After a lot of effort, he finally got to the building and then, he managed to get in without being noticed.

Djinn moved through the hallways and then he arrived to the living. Once he was there, the first thig he saw was the entire McDuck family chained up together. Their ghost manservant was trapped inside a special glass box that didn’t let him go through the glass. Merlock was staring in front of the trapped family, with Gene floating next to him.

With a closer look Djinn found Gene’s lamp there, with Merlock’s amulet (that allowed the dark sorcerer the chance to get all the wishes he wanted) on it. Suddenly Merlock started to laugh and with joy voice he said to the chained family:

“You Scrooge, I won, I always win”

Scrooge narrowed his eyes and talking with angry voice, he said:

“Oh, don’t be so arrogant, the ones that are like you always lose, at the end”

Merlock laughed more than before and with joyful voice he looked at Gene and he replied saying:

“Are you sure about that? I’ve the genie under my complete control, even if you manage to get the lamp, he’s under a spell, he’ll never obey you”

“I still have my three wishes; he’ll have to fulfill them!” shouted Scrooge struggling to get free from his chains. The movements he made produced disagreement noises from the rest of the family who suddenly found themselves pushed by their family head.

Merlock smiled and shocking slowly his head, he answered to the rich duck:

“No, no, no Scrooge it won’t work, he won’t fulfill your wishes, my spell won’t allow anyone but me get their wishes, there’s no person alive that could ever break my spell, is a very special one”

Merlock laughed again and shrugging, he suddenly admitted:

“Well actually, there’s maybe one kind of people who could break it”

“Who?” asked Della, Faris learned her name during the moonvasion, and he also discovered that she was the triplets’ mom.

Merlock looked at the duck women with a giant smile and he answered to her:

“Another genie or… something impossible, a descendant of a genie”

 _Really?_ that was unexpected and a completely lucky movement, if just Merlock knew who was him, he wouldn’t explained that.

Completely ignorant of his presence, the dark sorcerer continued talking:

“So, who cares? You’ll never be able to escape and you’ll never be able to find someone capable to break my spell”

Djinn decided that it was time to move, running fast and stealthily, he managed to get the lamp, once in his hands, he turned to Merlock and called him saying:

“You monster! How’d you dare to do this to my friends?!”

All the people turned to look at him, the McDuck-Duck family was obviously happy to see him, while the dark sorcerer and Gene were completely confused for this intruder presence. Looking at him, he noticed that he’d taken the lamp, this made Merlock completely furious, and with dangerous voice, he shouted:

“What? Who are you?”

“My person doesn’t matter! What matters is what I’ll do” was Faris answer.

His words, made Merlock laugh, if just he knew… Merlock looked at him and he said with mocking voice:

“Oh really? and what exactly will you do?”

“I’ll ask for my wishes” answered Faris raising the lamp to let Merlock see it. The dark sorcerer laughed more than before and he said then:

“Fool, didn’t you listen to me?”

“I listen to you, and because of that I know I can do it! Are you ready Gene?” answered Djinn again and taking the amulet off of the lamp at the same time.

Gene looked surprised, and a little shocked, he answered:

“Y-yes… are you sure about that?”

“Trust me” said Faris with a confident smile in his face. Then with hard expression, Faris shouted:

“I wish you to leave Merlock without any kind of powers!”

Gene smiled, he probably discovered that he could fulfill this wish, so with a giant smile in his face he said:

“As you wish, new and cool master”

Gene fulfilled Faris wish, and this produced that Merlock’s face changed completely and confusion mixed with anger appeared on his expression when he felt his powers leaving him. Then with shocked voice he shouted:

“What? No! that’s impossible! How could you-?”

“I’m a genie’s descendant” said Faris with a confidant smile.

Merlock’s face turned to white and completely furious he screamed:

“Impossible!”

Now was Djinn turn to laugh and with joyful voice, he said to the dark sorcerer:

“You think so? Gene, I wish you to fix all the damage Merlock has done that includes of course free our friends”

“Immediately!” answered Gene with a joyful smile in his face and instantly fulfilled Djinn second’s wish.

At this point, Merlock was clearly scared, his since now sure victory was destroyed, and he was defeated and without powers. He had nothing.

“No, no, no! What have you done?!” screamed Merlock staring at Djinn a deadly look.

Faris took a step forwards and he answered with strong voice at the same time that he drew his sword:

“I did, what I had to do, now prepare to be defeated for my sword”

Merlock’s eyes opened in fear, and taking some steps back, he said:

“This won’t end like this! I’ll take my revenge!”

Merlock turned his body and started to run, scaping from there. Djinn considered on following him, but he thought it’d be a waste of time, he was powerless now, just a normal man like the others. Turning to the rest of the presents, he said:

“It’s over now”

All the presents in the room smiled except one. Faris turned to him and with worried voice, he asked:

“Gene? What happens?”

Gene looked at him with an obvious scared face, and then with trembling voice, he answered:

“You’ve heard him, he’ll come back to take his revenge, even without powers he’s dangerous, none close to me is safe”

"What are you talking about Gene?” asked Faris. Gene looked at him and a little confused, he asked:

“W-what?”

Djinn looked at him gentle and then he answered:

“You're not alone, I'm right here. He’ll never hurt you again, okay?"

Gene sobbed and still with trembling voice, he said then:

“Y-yes, but… who are you anyway?”

Faris smiled and with happy voice, he said:

“I’ve already said it, I’m a genie descendant, and I’ll add that you probably knew him, he was my great, great, great, great, great, great, great-grandfather, his name was-”

“Jinn! You’re talking about Jinn, aren’t you?” said Gene cutting Djinn explanation. Faris smiled more than before and then he answered:

“Yes, he was released from his lamp and got married”

Gene looked nostalgic and then he talked again:

“Yes… I heard about that; he was plenty of happiness while he lived. So you… you’re a descendant of Jinn?”

Djinn nodded and Gene’s smile increased waching it, he seemed plenty of happy knowing that he was free from Merlock now thank to a descendant of an old friend.

But Gene’s happiness was about to be absolutely complete when Scrooge McDuck talked suddenly saying:

“Lad… after all what happened, I’ve been thinking, and I realized that you’ll only be free and safe from Merlock if aren’t a genie anymore, just Gene”

“Does it mean…?” started to ask Gene looking at the rich duck with his eyes totally opened and a shock expression in his face.

Scrooge nodded at him with a smile in his beak, and then turning to Faris, the richest duck in the world, said:

“Djinn? Do you want to do the honors?”

“It’ll be a pleasure” answered Faris smiling to. Then he turned to Gene and formulated his last wish:

“Gene, I wish your freedom”

The lamp started to levitate at the same time that a light covered it and Gene. When the light disappeared, Gene and the lamp fallen to the ground. Slowly, Gene got up looking at his hands, his smile got bigger. Suddenly, he ran to Scrooge and hugged him saying:

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Scrooge laughed and pointing at Faris, he said:

“Don’t say it to me, say it to Djinn, he is the real hero here”

Gene smiled at him gentely and repeated the process to run to Faris an hug him. Djinn accepted the hug and returned it to the ex-genie.

While they were hugging, Scrooge approached to them and putting a hand on Faris shoulder, he said to him:

“Lad, your predecessors would be very proud of you”

Djinn looked at the rich and totally grateful for his word, he said:

“Thank you Mr. McDuck”

That night, all the family made a special dinner with Faris and Gene to celebrate their great victory over the dark sorcerer Merlock.


	29. 97 "I shouldn't be here, but…"

The four brothers entered their home; they were all tired, exhausted… things didn’t go entirely as expected… a little mistake from one of them almost cost losing one of them. Everyone could think this wasn’t something new, they were risking their lives to save New York citizens after all, that was their job. But this didn’t mean it was easy when one of them was close to die… never.

Once inside the lair, Donatello went quickly to his lab claiming he had some experiments he wanted to work with. Raph walked into his room. He assured he wasn’t tired, but he wanted to… keep his strength for the next time they went out for patrolling.

Leonardo, as he used to do after every patrolling, went to the dojo, to meditate before going to sleep. It was his way to prepare himself to go to sleep… to calm his mind and rest peacefully.

The only brother left was Mikey, he looked in every direction where his brothers disappeared. He knew they all were probably mad with him, how wouldn’t they? Mikey stayed there quietly for a while. He… knew what he had to do… he knew he had to talk with him, but he feared his reaction and that he wouldn’t want to talk with him.

Even that, the orange clad turtle took a deep breath. He had to do this… it was his duty. He made a step and then another and another, and doing it he walked through his destination.

The youngest brother arrived at the dojo. The only light inside was the one provided by all the candles his brother had lightened to meditate. According to Leo, candles helped him to calm his mind faster… and calm his mind was what Leo probably wanted the most. And so, Mikey… but unlikely his brother in blue, the orange clad turtle knew the only way to calm his mind was by talking with Leo and that… would be hard…

For a moment Mikey considered leaving, his brother probably wouldn’t want to talk, he never wanted to talk when he was meditating… but Mikey really needed to do this.

“Uhhh… Leo? I know… I shouldn’t be here, but…” he stopped trying to find the best words to say what he wanted to tell his brother. Leo moved a little, and since he was facing Mikey, the youngest turtle saw him frowning.

 _Oh, oh…_ perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to come here…

“Yes Mikey, you shouldn’t be here.” Said Leo confirming Mikey’s suspicions. But the youngest turtle didn’t want to give up. He took a deep breath.

“I know dude, but I just-”

The turtle in orange took a step back when Leo suddenly cut him.

“Mikey, I’m busy right now.”

Leo’s tone of voice clearly showed he was angry, like really angry. So everyone could think it was stupid to continue pushing him to talk if he didn’t want to, but Mikey – maybe because he was truly optimistic – thought he could manage his brother to calm down and talk to him.

“But Leo it’s-” he tried again

“Mikey! Not now!” cut Leo again. Mikey was so surprised by this sudden outburst that he recoiled until his shell made contact with the Dojo wall.

Wow… his brother was truly angry… and Mikey didn’t like to see his brothers angry, he had to solve this! The youngest turtle closed his eyes and sighed.

“I… I just wanted to apologize…” he said almost in a whisper.

Mikey dared to open one of his eyes when after a few seconds he heard nothing from Leo. His older brother had his eyes closed and frowned, but at least, the fact he didn’t say nothing gave Mikey enough courage to continue.

“Look Leo… I know I truly messed it up this time…”

“Yes, Mikey you did.” Said Leo in a dry voice.

 _Oh shell…_ Leo could be truly rancorous sometimes… but this wouldn’t stop Mikey, Uh-hu, not this turtle. He wanted to do things right. Mikey took another deep breath. How many times did he do that? He didn’t know, but who cares?

He looked at his brother, and doing so, memories of what almost happened _because of him_ came to hit him with all its forces. The idea of what almost happened, made him shake. He was ashamed, like he never was, and he needed his brother to know that.

“I got distracted with my videogames and you… you… you almost…” he couldn’t even say it, but he hoped his voice would be enough to tell Leo how deep he felt sorry for what happened, but unlikely of what he hoped, his brother's attitude was still cold and distant toward him.

“I know what almost happened Mikey.”

It truly seemed Leo would never forgive him, but Mikey didn’t want to leave the dojo without his brother's forgiveness. He wouldn’t be able to rest peacefully without it.

“Dude, I know you’re furious, and I’m sorry for everything,” his voice was trembling, his eyes closed, and he could feel his body shaking. Leo had to notice this, he had to realize how bad Mikey felt because all of what happened.

“You think this is enough?” asked Leo suddenly. Mikey was so surprised that he could only open his eyes and look towards his brother. Leo was watching at him with a frown, and a cold look. If he was an enemy, Mikey would be fearing Leo right now… shells, they were brothers and with that look he was now afraid of his own brother. He could feel he was starting to sweat. Why was Leo looking at him like this?

“Yes! I mean… no, of course not.” He answered when he managed to find his voice. Leo was truly scary right now.

The blue turtle stood up and slowly approached him while saying:

“No, that’s not enough. Mikey, you’ve to understand your actions can bring consequences.”

Mikey’s shaking got worse. He knew that! How could he convince his brother about that?

“I know Leo… I truly know… it’s just…” he said in an almost audible voice, but even with his obvious scared and sorry attitude, his brother still talked without any hint of compassion towards him.

“Just what?” Leo asked in the same way he talked to the villains they faced.

Mikey closed his eyes. He couldn’t keep doing eye contact with Leo… his look made he feel like… a criminal. The youngest turtle could feel tears forming in his eyes. He had to make his brother believe him, Leo had to…

“It’s very hard for me to focus, and I really try it, I promise!” he said in the most absolute honest voice he could put. He slowly opened his eyes, fearing Leo would continue looking at him in the way he did so far, but fortunately, Leo was looking at him… almost normal. Maybe still a little more angry than usual, but not giving him that death look he was looking at him just a few minutes before. This gave him enough courage to talk again.

“Look, if you don’t forgive me, I’ll understand it, but if you give me the gift of forgiveness, then we both sure will begin to heal from what has happened.”

Mikey looked expectantly at his brother and was glad when saw him open his eyes in surprise. Surely Leo didn’t expect something like this coming from him.

“Wow, Mikey, you’ve truly surprised me. I’d never expected you could say those kind of things.” Leo sounded amazed, which wasn’t surprising, Mikey knew it was very difficult for him to surprise his brothers with his amazing skills, but he had amazing skills, and he could use them… sometimes.

Mikey smiled, he seemed to have finally arrived to his brother, he didn’t seem angry anymore, which for the youngest turtle was a great new, but he needed confirmation.

“Yeah! I know! I’m full of surprises! Then… what do you say?”

Leo stared at him for a while, without saying anything. Mikey felt the time pass very slowly, and he feared his brother won’t forgive him. Why was it so hard to wait for an answer? The orange clad turtle felt his heart beating so hard he feared it could get out of his chest.

Leo suddenly smiled and said:

“Okay Mikey, I forgive you. And… I want you to promise me something,”

Mikey felt relieved to hear the first part, but when he heard the second…

“That’s not fair! True forgiveness doesn’t impose conditions!”

Leo laughed a little and replied:

“It’s not a condition, as I said is a promise I hope will prevent you from finding yourself in this situation again.”

Seeing he had lost his argument, the youngest turtle sighed. It was better to not push Leo to become angry with him again, not after having been forgiven.

“Fair. What promise is it?”

Leo's smile increased.

“That you’ll start training with me to get better and keep focused during our missions.” He explained.

Mikey's eyes widened in surprise. Was that true what he had heard?

“Oh! You’d do this for me?” he asked completely excited.

“Yes, Mikey.”

Okay. Leo was officially occupied first position on Mikey’s rank.

“Oh, you’re the best. Brother. Ever! Of course, I promise that.” He said, pushing himself to hug his brother. Leo returned the hug too and both stood like this for a while until Leo pushed Mikey away from him.

“Perfect, let’s start now.” He said happily.

Mikey's face changed from excited to horror in less than a second. Now? Was Leo serious? _Oh, shell…_ why Leo have to be so responsible?

“Now? Couldn’t we start tomorrow?” he asked with begin voice.

“No, Mikey, now.” Answer Leo with a quite more serious attitude. Mikey realized it was a lost battle, so lowering his head he answered.

“Fine.”

Unknown for the two turtles, Raph and Donnie were watching them with wide smiles on their faces, happy that their brothers had solved their problems.


	30. 45 "Sometimes you have to think of yourself as a priority."

Leo groaned noisily. He hated to wake up in the middle of the night. Why? Why couldn’t he just sleep all night without waking up? That wasn’t fair! He needed some rest, but waking up like this wasn’t the best way to get his extremely needed rest.

The oldest turtle got out of his bed. He was a little thirsty, and maybe drinking water would help him to get asleep earlier. He went out of his room and walked through the kitchen. While going there, he saw light coming out from Donnie’s lab. He could also hear his brother in purple talk… probably to himself.

Leo frowned. He knew it was late. When would his brother go to sleep? He also needed rest… maybe more than Leo himself. Okay, drink water, could wait. His brother went first. Leo changed his destination and walked towards Donnie’s lab. Once arrived at the door, he opened it. The big door screeched, surprising the turtle inside the lab, who as fast as he could turned to see who was there. His attitude relaxed when saw his brother there.

Leo frowned. Even having his mask covering his eyes. He could see his brother’s eyes were red, and he had eye bags under them. His brother needed desperately to rest, but on the other hand… he seemed to stubbornly refuse to take it.

It was Leo’s duty to get his brother to have some rest.

Taking a deep breath, the oldest brother entered the lab, he decided to get his self-imposed mission accomplished. It went unnoticed to Leo how his brother followed him all the way until Leo was at his side. Donnie was looking at him with fear, maybe guessing what Leo was about to say to him. But it didn’t matter. Leo decided to make his brother go to bed, wanting him to do it or not.

Leo tried to smile as kind as he could… quite difficult to do it, his brother had a miserable appearance… well, he had to say something, he couldn’t just stay there without talking-

“Hey, Leo, what’s up?”

Okay… his brother was faster than him to start talking, now he only had to answer, nicely.

“Donnie, have you even realized what time it is?”

 _Oh shell_ , this was everything but nicely. _Great job Leo_.

Donnie’s eyes opened wide. He turned to look for a clock and his eyes opened even more when he saw what time really was.

“Oh shell…” he muttered then turned to look at his brother “I didn’t know it was too late… sorry Leo…”

Leo smiled sympathetically. His brother was a kind soul, and it was obvious he felt terrible when he realized he was bothering another person.

“Hey don’t worry Donnie, that’s what older brothers are here for. Now, you’ve to go to bed.” He said kindly but also with a hint of rigor in his voice to show he wasn’t joking.

“B-but Leo… I’m so close to finding a retro mutagen… I… can’t stop now…” tried to say Donnie in order to convince his brother to allow him to continue working. But the older turtle wasn’t willing to let his younger brother win. No way.

“Donnie… you have to. It’s obvious you need some rest.”

Donnie looked away; it wasn’t difficult for Leo to guess his little brother was trying to come up with an excuse that would allow him to continue working on his experiments. The turtle with brown eyes looked at him with begin eyes.

“Yeah, maybe but-”

“Donnie, stop.” Leo cut him off before Donnie could say anything. He knew his brother would use every possible way to stay in the lab instead of going to his room, and Leo wouldn’t let this happen.

“Look Donnie, sometimes you have to think of yourself as a priority.” He said tenderly. Donnie looked at him with wide eyes. Maybe he didn’t expect this answer… well it was pretty obvious he didn’t expect it, and now Donnie didn’t know what to answer.

 _Oh shell_ , why didn’t Leo record this moment? To leave his genius brother without knowing what to say wasn’t something that happened daily.

Leo heard his brother leave out a sigh. Welp, with what excuse would he come out?

“Well… I know Leo, but how can I do that when this is my fault?”

Leo’s eyes opened wide. His fault? _His?_ Oh no, Leo wouldn’t let Donnie carry this blame only him. This wouldn’t be in any way fear.

“Excuse me, your fault? I think you mean our fault.” He replied, crossing his arms on his chest and looking at him with a hard look. Donnie looked at him for a moment and then looked away, as if he couldn’t make eye contact with his older brother. Leo took a step forward.

“Have I to remember you all of us were there? We are all responsible for what happened that night.”

Donnie instantly looked at him.

“But Leo I-” he tried to reply, but once again, the older turtle cut him off. Would this become common?

“Yeah, yeah, I know if there’s someone who can find a retro mutagen, this turtle is you. But even geniuses need their rest, and this is what you’re going to have now.”

Actually, Leo would be more than happy to help his brother to find a cure to all the mutations that happened in the city because of them, but he wasn’t as smart as his brother. He wouldn’t even know where to start for… and… well, Leo was ashamed to admit sometimes they didn’t help his brother, giving him more work to do than he already had, for example, having to repair the toaster over and over again because he especially broke it every time, he used it. But on Leo’s defense, the toaster hated him, sometimes with just a little contact, the toaster broke itself without Leo having used it.

Leo saw his brother was looking at him, he seemed to don’t know what to say, Donnie seemed defeated…

“Oh shell… could I be here just a half hour more?” he tried to negotiate.

Leo was fast to answer.

“No.”

“… a quarter?” he tried again.

“No way.” Said Leo again shaking his head.

“Five minutes?”

_Okay that’s enough!_

“Donnie!”

“Fine, fine, I’ll go to bed.” He finally said totally defeated. He stood up. Apparently to go to bed. But Leo knew his brother better than that.

“Yes, you are. And I’ll let you know I won’t leave your room until I’m sure you’re asleep.” He said with a big smile. Donnie looked at him alarmed.

“Wait what?! That’s not fair!”

Leo’s smile increased. He knew his brother would pretend to go to bed and sneak to the lab again when he thought nobody would see him.

“I know, but this is what older brothers are for too.” Leo answered happily.

Donnie faced him with serious expression… Leo had to do a great effort to not laugh. Even trying to look serious, the truth is that Donnie’s appearance made it difficult to take him seriously. Suddenly Donnie closed his eyes, he seemed defeated… just seemed.

Walking crestfallen, Donnie headed to his room with Leo following him closely. The genius turtle went directly to his bed and once he was laying down he turned to see his older brother.

“Leo you don’t have to be here anymore, I’m on my bed, I’ll stay here,”

Leo shocked his head. There was no way he would do this.

“Sorry not sorry Donnie. I won’t leave.”

“Fine.” Answered Donnie looking away.

Leo smiled. His brother was truly stubborn, but so was Leo, and he wouldn’t let Donnie win.

Leo stayed there for a while, he didn’t know exactly how much time it was, but at some point he heard his brother sigh.

“Leo…?” said the tired turtle almost in a whisper.

“Yes Donnie?” asked Leo with a kind voice.

“I love you.”

Leo smiled. He knew it was true, but to hear his brother say that always made him happy.

“I love you too little bro. Goodnight.” He answered while leaving the room.

His brother was now sleeping peacefully.

Mission accomplished.


	31. 25. I will fight you.

Webby walked with her head down through the mansion corridors. She felt terribly alone. Huey had another Woodchuck Junior reunion… Dewey was with Launchpad who knows where? And Louie… welp, the youngest tripled had to accompany Uncle Scrooge again since he wanted him to do something productive instead of spending the whole day watching the TV.

Webby was bored. There was none there. Even Penumbra, since she adapted to live on Earth like other Moonlanders, spends more time with other Duckburg citizens than in the mansion.

“Well, you did a great job helping her, Webby”

_Great…_

“Now you’re talking with yourself Webby”

Why was she telling herself what she was doing? Oh boy, she truly needed to do something… maybe she could expend time with Lena and Violet… no… both of them were in a summer camp. She couldn’t meet them either.

Her Granny wasn’t also an option, she had to leave… for totally not-secret spy reasons! Then the question again. What could she do? There was none left here. She was… alone… bored… being bored was sooooo boring…

_No!_

There must be someone! Someone to do something with! Someone to play, talk, fight. Oh! Fight would be good! It could be good training for her! But everything seemed to be empty. Even uncle Donald had gone on a date with Daisy, their thirst date! Oh, sure they’d gonna be married! She was expecting this day-

“Oh! Hi Webby!”

The duckling jumped upon hearing her name. Honestly, she wasn’t expecting that. How could she have missed that there was someone behind her?

“Oh! Hi Della!”

Webby looked at her feet, while rubbing the back of his neck. She was ashamed because she didn’t notice Della, her Granny would be so disappointed in her right now… but on the other side, she was curious. How could her friends’ mom surprise her? That was a mystery, and Webby loved to solve mysteries!

“How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

Della seemed totally confused. She may didn’t expected this question. Well, it was clear she totally didn’t expect this question… Webby sighed. She would have to be more direct.

“How could you be so silent that I didn’t even notice you were there?”

“Oh that… well,” Della looked away, her cheeks flushed “back in the Moon – when I spent years fighting against that mom who was destroying my ship over and over again – I learned to be silent to be able to know when I would be attacked.” She looked back at Webby and smiled proudly “Also, I used to try to surprise Penny, you know, to have best friends bonding.”

Della sighed and looked away, as if she was remembering old past times.

“Oh, those were great times!”

Della stayed there, looking to nowhere. She seemed completely lost in her memories. Webby couldn’t blame her, she spent ten years alone on the Moon. Ten! Webby wasn’t sure she could be all this time alone without getting totally crazy!

On the other side, Della’s words referring to Penumbra… Webby couldn’t stop thinking that that sounded familiar… of course! She used to do the same with the triplets all the time! And it truly was fun and bonding time with them! Webby also smiled. She couldn’t help but think she was pretty similar to Della, even knowing she wasn’t her daughter.

“Oh! I know what you mean… so…”

“So?” asked Della with a mixture of surprise and kinda… apprehension in her voice.

“So… do you know how to fight?”

Webby truly expected she’d say yes. Well, Webby was pretty sure Della would say yes. After all, she went with Uncle Scrooge on hundreds of adventures, for sure she had to fight on some of them… well, Webby guessed she had.

“Yeaaaah?” smiling weirdly. It could be said she didn’t understand where the girl in pink was trying to arrive, but Webby was about to solve this dilemma.

“Perfect! Would you fight me?!”

Excitement made her body tremble. Finally, she’d have something to do with someone else! She wouldn’t feel alone! She wouldn’t feel bored anymore!

“What?!”

Webby’s smile hesitated. This wasn’t the reaction she expected from Della, maybe she didn’t want to expend time with her… it must be that.

The girl with a bow in her head looked away, all she wanted was to be with someone… maybe if she explained her situation to Della…

“I’ve been bored because there’s nobody here…” She looked at her with pleading eyes “I need do something! Like… I don’t know, play fighting with another person, we could have some fun…”

Della’s eyes opened wide, and webby didn’t know exactly what to expect with the look she was giving to her. Would she still refuse her request? Webby’s heart began to beat in her chest. Waiting wasn’t never easy. The anguish was torturing her! Why couldn’t Della hurry to give her an answer? Why has she had to make her suffer in that way?

“So… You want me to fight you? As a game?” Della asked finally with what seemed a surprised voice.

Now it was Webby’s turn to open her eyes wide. Was Della surprised? Did that mean she would accept fighting her? This would be awesome! But… there was still a chance Della would refuse to do it.

“Yes?”

Webby was truly nervous, and the fact her answer was left in such hesitantly made her fear Della’s answer would be to refuse her offer. Then what? What would she do? How could she spend time without getting bored? Was it possible to die of boredom? It should be one of the worst ways to die ever! She couldn’t allow that to happen.

Webby looked at Della with pleading eyes. This was her last weapon to convince Della. She couldn’t fail!

“Okay! I will fight you!”

Webby was momentarily in shock, did Della just say-?

“Thank you!”

“Okay then. Let’s do this!” Della exclaimed adopting a fighting pose.

Webby made a squeaky noise. This was exactly what she wanted! It was happening!

 _“Boring time”_ she thought _“you’ve been defeated forever!”_

Both Della and Webby spend the rest of the day fighting here and there, and for when the rest of the family came back home, the mansion was a complete mess!

Uncle Scrooge wasn’t happy about that, and after scolding both of them, he told them to go fight outside next time. Why didn’t Webby think about that? Well it was clear you can’t think of anything.


	32. 93. “Don’t make me tape your mouth shut.”

“What happened then Uncle Scrooge?” the girl with a bow on her hair stopped jumping for a moment “Oh, I love to call you ‘Uncle Scrooge’ Uncle Scrooge!”

Scrooge giggled. How could he have been all this time without trying to know better Webby? She was an amazing child! Very energetic, optimistic, and – something that scared Scrooge a little – plenty of knowledge about him.

The old duck smiled proudly.

“Bless my bagpipes, I’m glad to hear ye calling me like that, lass.”

Webbygail seemed to be plenty of joy after those words. Suddenly the lass cleared her throat.

“Aww… okay so… what happened then?”

_Oh, of course, the story…_

“Agent 22 found a clue that seemed to lead to F.O.W.L.’s base, and of course, S.H.U.S.H.’s director Von Drake asked me to go with her on a recognition mission-”

“Oh! Did you find F.O.W.L.’s base?” interrupted Webby.

 _Curse me kilts… she's truly energic!_ Scrooge cleared his throat.

“Unfortunately, no lass, the place was empty. We just found one of their targets and-”

“And what?” Webby jumped and jumped “What else was there? An agent ready to fight until death? A mortal trap prepared to kill you both that obviously failed on its purpose?”

Scrooge laughed kindly, this lass had an incredible imagination, how many scenarios could have been running on her mind?

“Actually no, what we found was a coffee maker.” The old that admitted.

“Just that?”

Webbygail seemed a little disappointed to hear that, but what else could say Scrooge? That was the truth…

“Yes lass, just that.”

Scrooge had to admit he was… enjoying a little Webby’s deception. Suddenly, the young girl’s attitude changed drastically and excitement returned to her face.

“Oh, I see! This coffee maker was actually a secret weapon camouflaged as if it was something completely not harmful!”

Scrooge eyes opened wide. Where did those ideas come from?

“Well, actually-”

Before he could continue talking, the door opened suddenly and Beakley appeared behind it.

“Webby?”

“Yes… Granny?”

The lass probably knew what came next, and it was clear she didn’t want this to happen.

“It’s time to go to bed darling, you’ll continue talking with Mr. McDuck tomorrow.”

“Awww… but Granny it isn’t too late… couldn’t I be here a little longer?” the lass asked with pleading eyes. Scrooge smiled, Beakley wasn’t easy to convince. It was very unlikely Webby would succeed.

“No darling, you know the rules.”

_Totally expectable with Agent 22._

“Rules can be changed if they aren’t fair.” Webby tried to argue, but it was useless.

“Nice try Webby, but not with this one. This is a fair rule, now go to bed.”

“Yes Granny.”

Webby lowered her head totally defeated, she knew it was absurd to argue, her Granny was very inflexible with those issues. Her only and best course of action was to obey.

Scrooge saw how the girl left the room and closed the door behind her.

“Mr. McDuck?”

_Oh! Curse me kilts!_

“Yes Beakley?” asked Scrooge smiling awkwardly .

“It would be a pleasure if you stop telling my granddaughter about our _secret_ missions.”

Beakley sounded angry, and to be fair, she had some kind of reason to be angry. But in Scrooge’s opinion, he did nothing wrong, oh curse his bagpipes, he took Donald and Della on a mission once. It was the twins first adventure! And both did it amazingly well! Why was Beakley now acting like this with Webby?

“Oh, come on Beakley, the lass is just curious. What could happen to know more about your past and about mine? She admires ye, do ye know that?”

Beakley narrowed her eyes. Okay, that couldn’t be good. It was never good when Beakley narrowed her eyes like this.

“That doesn’t matter! I’m trying to _protect_ her, and one of the ways to do that is to keep her in the dark about my life as a spy.”

Beakley’s point of view, fair, but Scrooge’s point of view wasn’t the same as Agent 22. She should have learned this!

“Ye may think like that Beakley, but I think differently than you, I don’t think I’m doing something wrong just to explain the lass some of our adventures.”

Hands on her hips, _that was getting worse…_

“That weren’t adventures, they were missions, those are different things!”

Scrooge smiled awkwardly again.

“Technically, I’ve never been a spy, so those weren’t missions for me.” He hoped this would sound as a convincing excuse to his housekeeper. Unfortunately, he wasn’t so lucky.

“Mr. McDuck?”

“Yes Beakley?”

“Don’t make me tape your mouth shut.”

_What?_

“Ye wouldn’t do that!” he felt a mixture of anger and fear… fear specially.

Now was Beakley who smiled and looked at him with a proud smile.

“Of course, I would, and you know that. And I’d use that special tape that can’t be taken off so easily, I think you know what I 'm talking about.”

Of course, he did! That tape was one of Von Drake’s inventions. Apparently inoffensive but more useful than the handcuffs of a policeman. Oh, bless his bagpipes… Von Drake was a genius…

“That look in your face makes me think you know what I am talking about.” She turned her back to him and walked towards the window “Here’s the deal, you can explain Webby all the adventures you want, but you can’t tell her anything about any of our missions. Understood?”

She looked at him with a look that suggested only one option, accept, and Scrooge knew perfectly well the consequences of refusing Beakley’s offer. Even the great Scrooge McDuck had his weaknesses… nobody needs to know that of course.

“Okay Beakley, you win.”

Beakley nodded.

“Fine.”

That seemed enough to her. She turned to face Scrooge. The old duck saw a thoughtful expression on her face. What-

“Now one last question, what happened with that coffee maker?”

The old duck opened his eyes wide. Why was Beakley now talking about that?

“The machine? I brought it here, actually ye can see it here.”

He pointed to a place where in fact was placed the coffee maker. Beakley seemed surprised upon seeing it.

“It’s the same machine?”

“Of course! I made it be cleaned since the maker was fully operative, and it makes good coffees. It would be a pity to leave it there.”

“Yeah… I guess…”

Scrooge was confused, why was Beakley acting so… out of her character?

“Oh, come on Beakley, what’s going on?”

Beakley looked away. Scrooge saw her frown… what was she thinking about? What was upsetting her?

“There was nobody there… but we don’t know for sure if that place was related to F.O.W.L. or not. What if this machine is more than it appears?”

“Oh Beakley, don’t be paranoic, it’s just a coffee maker!”

Scrooge couldn’t blame her, to finish F.O.W.L. had been the mission of her life until she left S.H.U.S.H. maybe to know F.O.W.L. was still out there making her suffer. His housekeeper sighed.

“You may be right, Mr. McDuck. Now, if you excuse me, I’ll say goodnight to my granddaughter.”

Scrooge smiled. Who was he to stop his housekeeper from doing that? Beakley moved to the door and opened it.

“Goodnight Bentina.”

Beakley looked at him surprised and then smiled back.

“Goodnight, Scrooge.”

Unnoticed from any of both, the camera hidden inside the coffee maker recorded all their interaction and remotely sent it to F.O.W.L.’s base.


	33. 2-6-18-27-51-62

“Just a few details more and it’s done.”

Five minutes later, Gyro took a few steps back wiping sweat from his forehead. It was finally done! A huge smile appeared on his beak.

“Okay, this little baby is officially one of my best inventions.”

Lil bulb looked angrily at his inventor. How could he say such a thing? It was _he_ his best invention, not this… thing.

Gyro guessed what Lil-bulb was thinking. His little helper had a lot of bad temper after all... like him…

“I repeat, one of my best inventions, NOT the best. You’re really much better than this.”

He looked at Lil-bulb while pointing his last invention. Lil-bulb seemed convinced at least for now. Hopefully he wouldn’t try to destroy it. Something that would make Gyro really, really, _really_ angry. He wanted to Mr. McDuck to see his invention before it explodes, get destroyed or something happens to it. Mr. McDuck… gyro was well aware he was just Scrooge’s number one scientist. He even blinked once to Magica referring at him just as a employee. This is how Mr. McDuck saw him… not even a good friend… he had nobody close he could call… friend, he only had his inventions and a rich boss.

The elevator door opened suddenly. Gyro was surprised to hear that sound. Who could be there? He knew it couldn’t be his intern, er- Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera, since the Hispanic duck was doing Gizmoduck things. Also, it couldn’t be Manny since the horse was in a Training Course. Maybe it was the red nephew. This duckling was a little science lover… a great science lover, actually.

Okay, the only way to know who was there was turning to look at the elevator. Gyro did this and who he was there, was the last person he expected. In front of his eyes, there was Scrooge McDuck, standing there and looking at him with a stoic expression in his face.

“Mr. McDuck?”

“Gyro,”

The chicken looked away, not sure of what to say next. He really didn’t expect to see his boss there. Surely Scrooge visited him sometimes, but it wasn’t usual for him to do it.

“Sorry for my daring, but what are you doing here?” he finally asked. Scrooge tiddled his head and his face showed slight confusion to what Gyro had just asked.

His eyes suddenly opened and scratched the back of his neck shyly.

“Oh, Fenton told me ye were working on a new invention, and I thought to come here and see how were ye going.” He admitted.

Gyro raised an eyebrow while crossing his arms over his chest. Scrooge McDuck almost never went down to his lab. Why was different this time?

“Really? I usually come to show my inventions to you,”

Scrooge seemed a little confused. Gyro couldn’t blame him, Mr. McDuck didn’t know what was on his mind after all.

“Yeah, well, I thought I could save ye this little travelling.” The old duck admitted finally.

Save or spend money… this is all what seemed to be important for the rich duck. Gyro couldn’t avoid to have his sarcasm shining with this situation.

“Wow, nice detail, for your employee…”

“Wait, what now?”

Gyro frowned while looking a completely surprised Scrooge. Would he have to explain even the most obvious things? Sometimes it sucked to be one of the cleverest minds in the world.

His voice came out maybe harder than he would want it to let be out.

“Oh, come on M. McDuck, you said once, I’m just your employee, not even a good friend.”

Scrooge’s eyes opened in shock, he seemed to be trying to remember _when_ did he said that… well technically speaking, Scrooge didn’t say it, but he blinked twice to Magica! One blink, good friend, two blinks, just a employee, and Scrooge blinked two times. It was obvious what he thought about Gyro. Mr. McDuck seemed to finally remember, judging by his face expression.

“What? Wait, are ye talking of what I said to Magica when she had me prisoner in my own dime?”

Okay, at least he remembered it. Point for Scrooge. Gyro didn’t even take the time to answer his question. He just… looked away. He felt… betrayed by his boss.

The chicken listened how Scrooge walked closer to him, but he still didn’t dare to look at him until the rich duck put a hand on his shoulder.

“Gyro, I told that to protect ye.”

Gyro looked at Scrooge with a surprised look, and the old duck just smiled back at him.

“Imagine what Magica could have done to ye if I had answered ye were a good friend.”

“Huh?” to say Gyro was speechless was an understatement. Scrooge’s smile grew. He probably was having a great time thanks to the look the chicken was giving to him right now. The next Scrooge’s words shook the scientist deeply. Those were the last word he expected to hear.

“Gyro, ye’re more than an employee, more than a good friend. Ye’re family! And right now, I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you.”

“Are you serious Mr. McDuck?”

This was a joke, it has to be, some kind of trick to make him work harder in whatever Scrooge was about to ask him to work about. Mr. McDuck seemed now a little offended Gyro could doubt of what he was saying. But… to be honest, Gyro never considered himself so close to Scrooge McDuck and again, what he said to Magica – even if Scrooge assures he said that to protect him – still felt like a thorn on his heart and this was difficult to change with just a few words

“Of course, I am Gyro! Bless my bagpipes! I care about ye!”

Okay, if Gyro had doubts, he had to admit they disappeared eclipsed by the force behind Scrooge’s words. His boss seemed firmly convinced of what he was saying. Gyro studied his face for a while and couldn’t find any hint of lie on his face. So… it was true! Scrooge considered him, Gyro Gearloose, more than a friend! Gyro was stunned.

“I… I don’t know what to say… well, maybe, after what you said, just one thing, ‘If they mess with you, they’re messing with me.’”

Gyro knew what he just said was stupid, but honestly, this was a sentence he always wanted to say, and without knowing why, he thought this could be a good moment to say it… obviously, he was wrong.

Scrooge looked at him with wide eyes. He seemed… totally confused.

“They? Who’re ye referring with they?”

Gyro awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Why did he just say such stupid think? This wasn’t in any way like him! What could he say now? What answer would be convincing to prove Scrooge he was still a smart guy? His number one scientist?

Gyro took a deep break and simply answered with the truth.

“I don’t know, whoever that dares to mess with you Mr. McDuck. You were the first person who gave me a chance when I first arrived to Duckburg. You… you… you really cared about me all those years…”

Wow, it was the first time he admitted it loudly. Why didn’t he say that before?

Scrooge smiled softly. He seemed… grated to hear those words too.

“Gyro… I’ll never stop caring about you.”

“Thank you Mr. McDuck.”

Gyro couldn’t see himself, but he guessed his smile was the biggest he did ever. Was it possible to be more joyful than he was right now? He doubted it was possible.

“Ye’re welcome Gyro.” His face showed he was proud… proud of him. The rich duck looked behind Gyro. “Now, what about your invention? Have ye finished it?”

“What? Oh yes, of course. I’ve just finished it.”

Totally unexpected for both Scrooge and Gyro, the scientist let out an extremely noisy yawn. Immediately after that, Gyro could feel his cheeks heated up, which meant that he had most likely blushed. Scrooge looked at him with wide eyes. He seemed to be studying his face very cautiously.

“Gyro, ye look really tired. Maybe it’ll be good for ye to have some rest.”

“That’s not necessary Mr. McDuck, I’m perfectly fine.”

Gyro hated when whoever it was suggested he was tired and needed rest. That was ridiculous! He could take care of himself perfectly well, thank you! But… on the other hand, he had to admit he had a tendency to not really have selfcare, which turned in more occasions than he’d like to admit that he fell asleep on his desk just to wake up a few hours later with every part of his body hurting him because he didn’t sleep in a proper place.

Maybe he should bring a bed to the lab for those occasions…

“Gyro.”

“What?” the scientist was so lost on his thoughts that he didn’t realize his boss was calling him. _Oh snap_ , he blushed again…

“Lad, I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”

Scrooge’s voice sounded tender and plenty of concern for him. Even that, Gyro was stubborn, not even Scrooge McDuck would defeat him.

“But I’m not-”

Another yawn even more noisily than the one before scaped from his beak. Okay… maybe he was a little more tired than he expected.

“Okay, yes, I’m tired… a little rest wont’ hurt me.” Admitted trying to sound bored and that he only accepted it because he was forced to. Scrooge smiled proudly at him again.

“Good lad.”


	34. 21. “What did you just say to me?”

Huey had just arrived from his last Woodchuck Junior meeting. He was exhausted but also excited! Soon – next Saturday actually – would be the day of campers and Parents’ Day! And as every year, he would expend this day… with… uncle… Donald…

For the first time since he arrived home, Huey didn’t know what to do… this day was a tradition. Every year since he joined the Woodchuck Junior, he expends this day with his Uncle, it was their day! Something they both shared… something not Dewey nor Louie weren’t part of since they didn’t like to be Woodchuck Junior. it was… something of his and uncle Donald… something they did every year.

But this year was different… he had uncle Donald, as always, but there was also… his mom! Yes, for the first time in forever, Huey had his mom with him! And he had the chance to go to his Woodchuck annual meeting with her! But… going with his mom wouldn’t be a betray for his uncle? He had always gone with him… would it be this the first year he wouldn’t?

Huey felt torn, he knew the rules, and rules said only one adult could accompany every child, so… it was impossible that both of them could go with him… what should he has to do?

“Oh, hi Huey!” a voice said suddenly.

“Ahh!” screamed Huey turning around. In front of him there was Webby, looking at him with a huge smile on her beak. “Webby! You’ve scared me!”

The girl’s smile flattered and she rubbed the back of her neck. She seemed ashamed of what she had just done.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“Yeah, I know…” Huey couldn’t be angry with the other duckling. He knew perfectly well Webby was very well skilled, but her skills used to scare him and his brothers when she showed up in a so unexpected way like she recently did with him. Shocking his head, Huey decided to change the subject to not make Webby feel bad for having scared him “Webby… do you know where are Uncle Donald or my mom?”

Webby opened her eyes a little. She maybe didn’t expect that question at all. Huey could see her friend acquiring a thoughtful posture.

“Oh, I think Donald is on his bote, and Della… if I’m not wrong, she went with Penumbra, Launchpad and other Moonlanders to eat a hamburger all together.” She looked at him with a huge smile again “Penny loves hamburgers, and I don’t want to seem pretentious, but she found out hamburgers thanks to me.”

Huey smiled upon hearing this. She and Dewey had told him all their adventure with Penumbra and how they almost die on one of those Glomgold’s traps for uncle Scrooge. Obviously, Dewey was much more dramatic about this since he wasn’t the one who the media interviewed. Honestly, Huey didn’t understand how could his brother love so much to be the center of attention and how disappointed could he be when he wasn’t.

“Okay, thanks Webby,” answered Huey saying goodbye to his friend. The oldest triplet headed to the floating house.

 _“I’ll talk with uncle Donald first.”_ He said to himself.

The duckling entered the boat and walked down the stairs, but before he could arrive at the end of the stairs, he heard his uncle. He was talking through the phone with someone.

“Yes Daisy, I also want to see you again… when are you free?... This Saturday? Perfect, I’m free too!”

 _Uh oh…_ so uncle Donald was making plans? Huey couldn’t ask him now… he didn’t want to frustrate his plans, especially having found someone that seemed to be very especial for him… it wouldn’t be fair…

“We can go… to the cinema? Oh, perfect! I haven’t gone there in ages... yeah right… thanks Daisy, I’ll pick you up at six o’clock, is it okay with you?... Perfect then, see you on Saturday, I love you Daisy… Bye.”

Donald hung up the phone and after do that, he noticed Huey standing there.

“Oh Huey, you’re back. Do you want something?”

“What? Oh no, no, Uncle Donald, I… I just wanted to see how were you, and… I’ve heard you’re having a date this Saturday, don’t you?” Huey offered to his uncle the best smile he could do.

“Oh! Okay, I’m fine… and yes, I’ve just talk with Daisy to go with her to the cinema.”

Donald couldn’t help but blush. Huey could see very clear his Uncle was truly in love with Daisy, and he honestly thought his Uncle deserved to have found someone to love and that this person would love him too.

“I… I’m very happy for you Uncle Donald, I’m sure Daisy and you’ll expend a great time together,”

Uncle Donald smiled. Huey liked to see his Uncle happy.

“Thanks Huey. Do you want something else?”

“No, nothing Uncle Donald, I’ll go to the mansion now, see you later,” said the older duckling leaving the boat house.

Okay so… Uncle Donald had already made plans… okay, no problem, he could talk with his mom then. Huey just hoped his mom hadn’t done plans either. Entering to the mansion, the triplet dressed in red waited patiently for his mom to return.

And he waited and waited and waited…

It seemed an eternity passed before his mom finally got home. She seemed happy, plenty of joy when she entered to the mansion. Huey soon approached her and she received him with a huge smile.

“Hey mom, I’m glad to see you, I want-”

“Oh, I’m glad to see you too sweetie, I’ve been with Penny and other Moonlanders. I’ve to say I’m impressed how well they adapted to live here in the Earth!”

Della seemed to be full of joy, something that didn’t surprised Huey, his mom apparently always had a lot of energy. Huey smiled softly, in her mood, it wouldn’t be difficult to convince her to go with him!

“Yeah, that’s great. So… mom-”

“Oh, and next Saturday, they’ll going to have a party, and I’m thinking on go there too!”

Huey’s joy flattered. His mom was going to go on a party… this Saturday? So, she had plans too… he was late and now nobody could accompany him.

“R-really?” his voice showed deep sadness, but his mom apparently didn’t notice it.

“Yes!”

“Oh…”

Huey looked away, unable to continue looking how happy his mom seemed to be while he was so sad. But his attitude apparently called Della’s attention.

“Sweetie… is something wrong?”

“I’d like to ask you to come with me in the Campers and Parents day…” Huey said in a whisper. Della’s eyes opened wide as she knelt to be at her son eyes level.

“What did you just say to me?” she asked with curious voice.

Huey sighed. What was the point to explain it to his mom? She had her own plans… well, he didn’t seem to have other choice anyway, his mom wouldn’t let him go until he explained everything. Huey just hoped he would cry in front of her.

“This Saturday…” he begun “this Saturday, Woodchuck Junior celebrate the annual day with Campers and Parents.” He closed his eyes “Until now, I’ve always gone there with Uncle Donald, but being you here, I… I… I wanted to talk with both of you and see which one of you would like to come with me…” Huey sniffed “but when I’ve gone to talk with Uncle Donald… he was talking with Daisy… they’re going to meet on Saturday to go to the cinema, so… I thought on talk with you… but… if you’re going to go to this party-”

“Woah, woah, woah, hang on sweetie,” Della cut him off “I’ve just said I was thinking on go there, I’ve never said I was going to go for sure, if you or your brothers have another activity to do, I’ll chose always and without any doubt to go with you.”

Huey looked at his mom with wide eyes. Was… was she serious?

“Are you kidding?!” the excitement in his voice was perfectly audible, and was just him or was his body shaking because of the emotion?

“Of course not! You’ll always come first! This obviously means this Saturday you and me are going to this Campers and Parents day!” Della explained.

Oh! Huey couldn’t believe that! His mom was going to go with him! He’ll be able to show her all what he had learned with the Woodchuck Junior!

“Get. Out! You’re the best mom ever! Thanks mom!”

Huey hurried to hug his mom, and Della also hugged her son.

“I’ve waited ten years to do this kind of thing with the three of you Huey,” Della’s eyes shined with joy “I wouldn’t let this chance pass, I’m here and I’m not losing this plane again.”

Huey laughed upon hearing his mom’s last words.

“I thought you always say that referring to trains.”

Della also laughed picking an eye to her son.

“Not when you’re a pilot.”


	35. 93. “Don’t make me tape your mouth shut.”

“… and this is why birds migrate south when the cold arrives.” Huey smiled finishing his explanation. He loved to share his knowledge, and in this case, he was sharing this knowledge with his newest friend, the red-haired girl they met on St. Canard.

Currently, the two of them were walking towards Uncle Scrooge’s bin. The girl walking at his side looked at him with a little annoyed appearance.

“Wow, that’s super interesting” she sounded sarcastic “I’d never guessed it, specially having a scientist grandfather!”

 _How stupid!_ Gosalyn was right! how could he have forgotten about her grandfather? Dewey told him about doctor Waddlemeyer and that he was family with the duckling at his side.

“Ops… true, sorry Gosalyn…”

Huey felt ashamed for this, but Gosalyn just smiled and kicking the duckling in red on his arm she just laughed, showing she wasn’t mad with him.

“You can call me Gos,” she said with her habitual energy.

Huey looked at her in surprise. It was the first time the red-haired girl told him to call her by her abbreviated name.

“Okay… Gos… can I ask you something?”

“Sure, go ahead,”

Huey took a deep breath just hoping the girl wouldn’t be mad for the question he was about to do.

“Why did you asked me to come with you? As far as I know… you befriend Dewey first, and… you seem to understand perfectly well each other… why me?”

Gosalyn opened her eyes wide. She probably didn’t expect this question at all. She looked away for a while. She was silent for so long that Huey considered on repeat his ask, but fortunately, it wasn’t necessary.

“About that… Dewey is a great boy, but he doesn’t seem to be the cleverest boy in town. I guess you know that better than me. And for what I wanted to do; I needed the cleverest person possible.”

“Oh! And this person is me?” Huey felt excited someone could considerer him the cleverest person.

“Nah, I think it’s Fenton.” Clarified Gosalyn “I know he helped Darkwing Duck to try to find my Grandfather.” She pointed at Huey “ But… I don’t know Fenton personally, and I’ve found out you know him,” now she crossed her arms over her chest “so… I though you could be the one to head me to Fenton so by doing so I can talk with him… I need to talk with him.”

“About your Grandfather?” wondered Huey. Since Dewey explained him she was trying to find her grandfather that could be trapped in one of those multiple dimensions, the red-dressed triplet regret to had been so insensitive saying they should destroy that machine before it was too late.

“Yes…”

They arrived to the bin, but Gosalyn stopped at the entering door. Huey also stopped seeing her depressed attitude. Huey hated to see people sad. He had to cheer her up!

“You know? I know at least two more people that can also help,” he explained putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh really? Who?” asked Gos with slight hard voice. Huey smiled. He knew she just try to look as if nothing affected her, but the older triplet guessed she was curious to know the answer. And… who was he to keep her in the dark?

“On one side, Dr. Gearloose, the head scientist of my uncle Scrooge,” explained Huey opening the bin’s door.

Gosalyn smiled mischievously entering to the bin. She realized what Huey was trying to do, and honestly, she thanked him it.

“Right… and the other one?”

Huey smiled proudly, joyful to give her the answer.

“Gizmoduck.”

Gosalyn’s reaction wasn’t at all the one Huey expected.

“Are you serious? Gizmoduck?”

“Yes… he’s a superhero, the best one!” Huey put his best proud voice “But he’s also a good scientist!”

“The best… superhero? Him? Are you kidding?”

Huey arrived to the elevator door and pressed the button to call it. After do this, he turned surprised to the red-haired duckling.

“Wait, you don’t think Gizmoduck is the best superhero?”

“Obviously he isn’t,” replied the girl crossing her arms again.

“Oh right.” Huey also crossed his arms “Then, who’s the best superhero for you?”

“There’s only one answer to this question: Darkwing Duck!”

“Seriously? Now who’s kidding? First of all, original Darkwing Duck is a character of a TV show, and the one we met on St. Canard was someone to crazy to believe that could bring into real life this fictional character. He’s just a normal citizen that will end up hurt if he continues doing what he does.”

The ding behind him told him the elevator was here. The doors didn’t take longer to open.

“How can you say that?” almost screamed Gos “We could tell the same about Gizmoduck. He’s just a normal guy with an incredibly dangerous armor. He could get hurt himself, he’s not a superhero,”

Passing Huey, Gosalyn entered the elevator. Huey opened his eyes wide after hearing Gosalyn’s words.

“What?” Now it was him who sounded angry while entering the elevator too. Nobody speak like this about Gizmoduck. Nobody! “I won’t let you say those things! Gizmoduck is the greatest and coolest superhero that has ever existed!”

“Don’t make me tape your mouth shut.” Threatened Gosalyn pointing him with her index finger “We both know what you said isn’t true. The best superhero is Darkwing Duck, he fights without armor.”

She moved until to the other side of the elevator leaned against the wall of it.

“Maybe Darkwing doesn’t have armor,” said Huey in order to defend the hero he admired “but he has a lot of gadgets to help him to fight, as well as Gizmoduck’s armor. But Gizmoduck has all his gadgets on his suit. He’s the best.”

“No way!” screamed Gosalyn “To have all the gadgets together doesn’t turn someone a better hero!”

“It doesn’t to not wear an armor either.” Pointed Huey “But Gizmoduck has been doing this for most time than Darkwing Duck. He’s better.”

“No, he isn’t, it’s Darkwing Duck.” Taking an step forward.

“No Gizmoduck.” Answered Huey also stepping forward.

“Darkwing!”

“Gizmo!”

The two kids were face to face now.

“Darkwing!”

“Gizmo!”

The elevator doors opened revealing the lab, but apparently not Huey nor Gosalyn noticed it. Fenton was walking through his working space when he heard the doors opening and saw the kids inside the elevator looking furiously each other.

“Kids? Why are you arguing?”

“For nothing!” answered both at the same time.

The brown plumage duck raised an eyebrow. Well, if they wouldn’t want to talk about it, he could do nothing. The adult duck cleared his throat.

“Oh, okay then… why are you here?”

Huey and Gosalyn looked each other.

“Well Fenton” began Huey “we’re here because…”


	36. 67 “You’re not scared of the dark, are you?”

The six kids were all preparing to go to sleep in the same room, Webby’s room specifically. They were having a sleepover, the six sleepover this month… Webby truly loved sleepovers. But who was Louie to say something about it? The girl had been alone – in the meaning she didn’t have other children to play with – all her life until the triplets entered to their uncle Scrooge’s mansion for the first time.

Then the girl dressed in pink met Lena and after think she lost her forever, she met Violet. Still not knowing how, Louie found out Lena was back from the Shadow Realm and since then, the three girls became best friends.

Since Lena’s return and claiming she wanted to study her, her magic and how could she come back from the Shadow Real, Lena moved to live to Violet’s home and they become like sisters.

Sleepovers become common after that. Louie still remembered the specific one when thanks to Lena’s Magic they all ended up in the same dream… or in a common space where they could control what happened with their minds… something like this… whatever.

Well, the important thing was that right now they were having another sleepover, and for Louie, the best part of those celebrations was the moment to go to sleep-

“Okay, after the cakes we’ve all eat, all the Pep! The glorious pillow battle, where the victory is for Lena, Violet and myself” Webby paused on her talking, her voice tone became a little sad and continued “I announce you the time to go to bed has arrived.”

“Yes!” Louie noticed everyone looked at him in surprise. Okay, it was obvious he was the only one that really wanted to go to sleep. He had to dissimulate to fool them all. Fortunately, he was the best on that “I mean… it has been a great party, but unfortunately, all good things end soon or later. And the time has come.”

Louie saw how all of them were silent. Suddenly Huey blinked a few times and shrugged.

“Well, Louie is right. Time to sleep.”

They all went to sleep. Louie smiled while laying down. His head made contact with the pillow and all what the youngest triplet could do was to let out a satisfied sigh.

Sleep. Could be something better than that?

*****************************

If there was something that Louie truly hated was to be awaken for unknown noises. How could someone be so cruel to awake him wailing?

_Wait… wailing?_

Louie’s eyes opened suddenly after recognizing the noise.

A new groan called his attention. It was very close to him, but it didn’t sound like his brothers. No, it sounded like a girl’s groan. What was going on? Was someone having a nightmare?

Louie hated what he was going to do, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he didn’t find out who was doing all this noise.

Sighing in frustration, the triplet dressed in green stand up once his eyes got used to the darkness. Walking as slowly as he could, he headed to the noise origin and there he found…

“Lena?” Louie whispered while he bent to be at her level “Lena, are you awake?”

The girl with dyed hair didn’t even turned to look at him.

“Yes Greeny, thanks for noticing, now, go to sleep, guess you’re tired so am I, we both need to sleep, so go back to your bed and do that, sleep.” She sounded a little annoyed.

On his side, all what Louie could do was let out a sigh, he would be more than pleased to go to sleep, but right now and with Lena doing all that noise, is was an impossible mission.

“I’d be pleased to do that, if you could stop wailing all the time.” He admitted.

Lena suddenly sat down and looked at the other duckling with frightened expression.

“Wait… have… have you heard me?”

“You’ve awoken me actually.” Answered the other duckling crossing his arms over his chest. Lena seemed ashamed that someone had heard her wailing and groaning. Honestly, it almost seemed that Lena- no that was impossible, Lena wouldn’t…

“You’re not scared of the dark, are you?”

Louie saw the other girl look away and she seemed even more ashamed than before, as if Louie had told something that was true.

“Oh boy, you are.”

“No” Lena hurried to say, then she stopped “I mean… yes…” the duckling took a deep breath, trying to control her growing nervousness “dark reminds me shadows, and shadows remind me… Aunt… Magica.”

Louie sat down; it was more comfortable to sit than bent. What could he say? After finding out Lena was Magica’s shadow, at first Louie felt betrayed, more than that, he felt a deep anger toward Lena for having been lying specially to Webby all that time, but after see how Magica talked about her and how Lena sacrificed herself to save Webby, Louie couldn’t help but think Magica forced the other duckling to do all this, and all the anger he felt become deep compassion towards her. In addition, after that sleepover where they all faced Magica altogether, it was clear the evil witch was pure evil while Lena was truly a nice person.

“I… I’m sorry to hear that… I guess all what you experienced with Magica wasn’t… nice-”

“Heh, nice would be the last word I’d use to describe the experience of live with Magica.” Lena cut Louie off, then she sighed. “It was horrible.”

Louie looked at Lena sympathetically. Maybe… there was something he could do to help his friend.

“You know? When my brothers and I were babies, Uncle Donald used to sing us a song every night… or at least he tried…” he paused and smiled remembering those moments “It was a song composed by my mom.” he looked at Lena again “I’ve always considered it was something only for me and my brothers, but I think this can be a family song, and that includes Webby, Violet and you.”

He felt a little nervous for what he was going to say. He took a deep breath closing his eyes. Then he opened again and met Lena’s eyes.

“Are… are you okay if I sing it to you?”

The other duckling opened her eyes in surprise. It was obvious she didn’t expect that question at all.

“Well… what’s the worst thing that could happen?” she lay down on her bed. “Come on Greeny, you can begin singing.”

Louie smiled softly and prepared to sing.

“Look to the stars my darling baby… girl

Life is strange and vast

Filled with wonders and joys

Face each new sun with eyes clear and true

Unafraid of the unknown

Because I'll face it all with you.”

Once Louie finished, Lena seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Smiling proudly for what he did, he came back to his own bed and also lay down. Before falling asleep again, he heard his oldest brother’s voice.

“Good job Louie.”


	37. 100. “How did you know where to find me?”

Huey sat down on his cell. He was hugging his legs and had his face hidden, trying to not show anyone that could walk through the corridor how scared he was or how he apparently couldn’t stop crying.

“How will I escape from here? Will the others find me?” he asked himself even knowing he wouldn’t get an answer. There were no answers here.

He didn’t even know how much time he had been in that place… an unknown location unfortunately. What he remembered as if it was yesterday was how he ended up here.

Yes, Huey remembered it perfectly well.

***********************************

In St. Canard, after discovering Taurus Bulba was a villain that brought other villains from other dimensions, was responsible of Uncle Scrooge disappearance… that horrible day when reality was almost disintegrated… after founding out Uncle Scrooge was trapped into another dimension… was just after that that Bradford revealed himself as also a villain.

“How am I supposed to explain this without raising suspicion?”

The buzzard though no one had heard him, but the triplets did, and it was after those word they finally faced Bradford. Huey was glad his brothers also noticed his weird attitude during all their way to search uncle Scrooge and save reality and supported him on face the Buzzard. After being caught and before he could say anything, Bradford coughed and spat a communication device he used to talk with other F.O.W.L. members. Bradford was a bad guy as Huey suspected.

But what happened then was something the red triplet didn’t expect at all. Without any regret, Bradford took his brother and threw them through the interdimensional rift, making them fall in the same dimension Uncle Scrooge was. Huey was so shocked that he couldn’t even react. Then Bradford took him too by his pole and gave him a hard look. He was about to do the same he did with Dewey and Louie, but the buzzard stopped and looking at his scared face, he smiled viciously.

“I could throw you too through that rift, but… you may be useful for us.”

“W-what?” that was all what Huey could say. He was scared, terrified. His brothers were thrown into another dimension through a rift that was becoming more and more inestable as time passed. He had to rescue them and Uncle Scrooge before it was too late! But… what did Bradford meant by saying he could be useful to him?

_“This is Black Heron to Director Buzzard. The extraction team is almost there.”_

Bradford sighed rolling his eyes and pressed the button to talk with Black Heron.

“Copy that Heron, I’m ready for extraction, and,” he looked at Huey again “I bring a guest with us.”

Huey’s eyes opened wide. What did that crazy bird just say?

“Wait, what? I’m not coming with you!”

Bradford gave him a hard look, that kind of look that make your blood freeze.

“Oh, you are. As I said, you may be useful for us.”

“No!”

Huey fought and struggled all what he could to get free from Bradford, but it was useless. When the buzzard heard someone was coming, he covered the duckling mouth and hide. Huey struggled to get free, to scape from the bad guy hands and rescue his family, but he couldn’t. For being an old bird, Bradford was stronger than it seemed. Without knowing when did this happen, a battle began between Darkwing Duck, Launchpad and a red-haired girl. While trying to free himself from his captor hands, Huey saw how the other duckling in the room made his family come back from the dimension where they were trapped.

 _“Thanks God, they’re save now.”_ thought Huey.

_“This is Black Heron to director Buzzard. Extraction team is here sir.”_

“Copy that Heron” he looked at Huey “Heh, our transport is here, boy, I would encourage you to say goodbye to your family, but we don’t have time for this.”

Bradford moved to a big hole on the building’s facade where a helicopter was waiting for him. Huey put as trouble as he could, he wasn’t willing to allow Bradford take him away from his family. But despite all the fight he made, the buzzard managed to force him into the helicopter. Huey just had time to stand up and see his family there, seeing how an evil organization was taking him from them to who knows where. The last thing Huey remembered was to feel a puncture in the arm and Bradford looking at him with a darts gun on his hand.

***************************

Since F.O.W.L. took him, Huey had been locked and… F.O.W.L. agents try constantly to make him angry, seriously, they seemed to enjoy to push him more and more until the Duke showed up. Why had Bradford taken him there? It had something to do with his anger? They thought the Duke could be useful for them? They _really_ thought they could control the Duke? This was impossible! Huey knew ‘The Duke of making a mess’ war pure chaos! There was no way to control that part of himself. Also, if he understood well, Bradford wanted to eliminate chaos and live in a perfect ordered world. How could make him be constantly angry be part of his plan?

Other thing F.O.W.L. used to do, was to take him to Black Heron’s lab. She used to have Huey watching all the experiments she was working on, just to see how destructive they were and that those experiments would be tested on his family. If Heron wanted to scare him, she was doing an amazing job. Huey truly hoped his family would never face one of those experiments.

Huey shrunk when he heard steps approaching to where he was. Which agents would be now? Gandra? Steel Beak? Phantom Blot? Or maybe Rocker-

“Huey?”

The older triplet raised his head and glared to the voice’s origin. There he saw two persons he was beginning to think he’d never see again.

“Dewey? Louie? It’s really you?”

The older triplet stood up and ran to where his brothers were, just a glass separated them. The boy put both hands against the glass and his brothers put also one of their hand on each of Huey’s hand. The duckling in red could feel tears forming on his eyes. This couldn’t be a dream!

“Yes, Huey, it’s us! I’m really happy to see you again!”

Huey scrabbled at his eyes, he missed his brothers more than anyone could ever say.

“How did you know where to find me?”

“Oh, you know us, we’re very resourceful boys.” Louie pointed at himself proudly. Dewey laughed at his side

“Yeah! F.O.W.L. sent us a video and in it appeared a guy named Steel Beaks. He’s the same guy Launchpad and I faced, even if we thought it was a game in that moment.”

“That’s true, and with Dewey having recognized that guy, it was easy to find out where was F.O.W.L.’s base, and… here we are!”

Huey smiled kindly. He was proud of his younger brothers; they were able to find where F.O.W.L. hold him prisoner and came to rescue him. They were best brothers, ever!

“Thank you, guys.”

“You’re welcome, now let’s get you out of here…” Dewey began to inspect the space, but not knowing how to free his brother he turned to look at him “how can we open this glass wall?”

“There’s a button on that panel.” Huey pointed where the panel was.

“Perfect! Thanks Huey!”

Dewey pressed the button and the glass wall rose allowing Huey to get out of his cell. As soon as he was free, he run to his brothers and hugged them.

“Bless my bagpipes haw I missed you guys.”

“Since when have you turn into Uncle Scrooge?” asked Louie in a joyful voice. Huey laughed at that, and hugged his brothers again. Nothing in the world would separate them again.

“Let’s go home.”


	38. 1. "I need you."

Poe entered his home after a long work day. He knew there was someone waiting for him there, someone he learned to see as a son. Long time ago, Poe found Gene the Genie under the influence of an evil sorcerer called Merlock. Genie was forced to fulfill each and every wish Merlock ordered him. In addition, thanks to a magic gem Merlock possessed and added to Genie’s lamp, he had infinite wishes.

Poor Genie was forced to help Melorck to do horrible things, even if it was painfully obvious the Gene didn’t want to do any of this. Obviously, Poe couldn’t allow this continue happening. He first separated the magic gem from Genie’s lamp, and hidden the lamp the best he could, to not allow Merlock take it again. After doing so, he had the longest and most magic battle he had ever experienced against this evil guy.

It was the most epic battle Poe ever had, and he – maybe thanks to his determination to save Genie – managed to defeat Merlock. He saved Gene the Genie from him. And since then, he freed him from the lamp and adopted him.

Poe sighed it was thanks to evil sorcerers like Merlock or like his sister that people saw magic as something evil. How wouldn’t they? Evil sorcerers caused a lot of harm and were the reason that a lot of people didn’t trust those who practice magic. That was Poe’s case for example. He tried to use his magic for good – and he still did – but not everyone could see that, actually, just a few people saw it.

“Oh, Daddy Poe, you’re back!”

Poe smiled proudly to his little boy. Genie was always happy to see him arriving home. Maybe he feared it could be someone else since despite having been freed from the lamp, Genie still had magic and could do some spells, for that reason, Poe was very cautious to let someone know the Gene was living with him, he didn’t want an evil person to try to force Genie to do horrible things again.

Poe didn’t considerer himself overprotective, he didn’t had Genie enclosed in his home, he allowed him to go outside, always asking him to be cautious, and if it was him who had to go out, he knew Genie would be waiting for him until he came back.

“Yes Genie, I’m here. How’ve been your day?”

“Oh, it has been awesome!” Genie answered with radiant expression “I’ve found a new online shoe named Dewey-Dew-Night. It’s quite fun!” he took his laptop to show it to Poe “You wanna see it!”

“Sure, why not?”

Both sat on the sofa and watched together the show Genie had founded. While watching it, Poe couldn’t deny this little boy named Dewey remembered him someone he knew long ago. A person who was probably one of the few persons who actually trusted him, and thought he was a good guy despite the fact of having magic. And this person was a young duck woman named Della.

In fact, Poe considered Della more than just one of the few persons who trusted him, he considered her a friend, a very good friend. Della even defended him from her uncle despite he showed up to help them fight against his own sister.

Yes, Scrooge McDuck – an old rich duck member of the worst De Spell family enemy’s clan – apparently hated magic claiming magic was the way that took lazy people. Well… it was difficult to agree with that when you were a sorcerer born with magic abilities in a sorcerers’ family. It isn’t as if Poe had had the chance the choose that. What Poe did choose, was how to use his magic, a decision that disgust all his family, but he didn’t care.

To see this boy on the screen made Poe wonder what happened with her. The last thing he heard was that she was about to be mom. After that, she just… vanished. Maybe mom’s life busy… okay, he already knew the answer to that. Parents life was busy. Was almost a full day job, but Poe didn’t regret it and wouldn’t change the decision que made to adopt Genie for nothing in the world.

His phone suddenly rang, making him jump. He totally didn’t expect someone would call him at this time. Without looking who was calling him, he approached his phone to his ear.

“Yes?”

_“Poe! It’s you?”_

Poe’s eyes widened when he recognized that voice, a voice he thought he’d never hear again.

“Della? Is that you? What a surprise!”

There was a weird noise, as if Della was moving, running or something similar.

_“Yeah! I’m surprised too! I didn’t know if this would still be your number! I’m glad it is!”_

Maybe it was just Poe’s imagination, but Della seemed to be panting a little.

“Oh Della! It’s nice to hear about you! How have you been? How’s your child? I hear you were about to be mom-”

_“Dewey! Look out!”_

The sudden Della’s scream almost left Poe deaf. Why did his friend scream like that? Who was she screaming to? Alarm flags raised on Poe’s mind.

“Della?! Are you okay? What’s going on?”

“Sorry Poe- Louie behind you!”

This time a blowing sound followed Della’s scream. Obviously, something was happening. His friend was in danger!

“Della! What’s happening?!”

 _“Sorry again Poe…”_ Della said between pants _“do you remember you told me once if I ever needed your help, I could call you?”_

“Yes?”

_“Well… I need you. Your sister is attacking Duckburg, and we really could use your help let’s say… RIGHT NOW!”_

Poe had – literally – to move the phone out of his ear. But… did he heard right? Magica was attacking Duckburg? Oh boy, that was serious.

 _“Sorry for the scream,”_ Della apologized _“Magica was about to shot a blow on Huey, I had to move him away. So… would you agree on help us?”_

“You can count on me Del. We’ll be right away.”

_“Wait, we?”_

Poe hung up without answering Della’s last question. There wasn’t time for that. The adult duck looked at the other duck sitting at his side. He seemed scared and confused. Poe couldn’t blame him to see al his phone conversation w had probably been weird.

Poe cleared his throat and smiled at Genie.

“Genie, would you like to come with me and help me to save an old friend, her family and an entire city?”

Genie smiled too and began to jump slightly on the sofa.

“Are you kidding Daddy Poe? Of course! I’d love to!”

Poe nodded.

“Okay, let’s move, there’s people who need us!”


	39. 4. "You shouldn't have gone by yourself"

Huey had escaped alone to the forest… again. All the stress from the last days was getting him, and he seemed to not be able to do anything to avoid it.

All what happened with F.O.W.L., his great uncle thinking they weren’t enough to adventure with him – even if he said they misunderstood him, to try to accept the part of himself he couldn’t stand, the almost breaking of clan McDuck…

All this was… excessive, and made Huey realize his stress level was higher than it had ever been before. He tried all what he read to try to calm himself down. But anything worked. Not even what Woodchuck Junior Guidebook said. This thing made him wonder if his trusty Woodchuck Junior Guidebook really had… all the answers…

The older triplet didn’t even notice, but he was walking through a really scary forest. Where was he exactly? He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t care, he had orientation badges to prove he was able to find his way back home if he got lost-

“Hubert?”

Huey raised his head upon hearing the voice that called him, and turned to face that person.

“Violet? What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same.” Violet answered crossing her arms over her chest “You shouldn't have gone by yourself, everyone in the mansion is worried for you."

Huey lowered his head. He… imagined they would all be worried of him, but what could he do? To be with them would only increase his nerves and he _needed_ to calm down.

“Okay, thanks for telling me what I shouldn’t do, now, what are you doing here?” Huey shrugged after those words. He regrated immediately all what he said. Why did he talk like that to Violet? She didn’t deserve this treatment. The hummingbird didn’t react, which Huey didn’t know if it was a good or a bad sign. Sometimes Huey wished Violet to show emotions. It was hard to know what was she thinking if she always hide her emotions.

The duckling in red heard a sigh from the girl in front of him, but he still didn’t dare to look at her.

“I came here looking for you, I tracked you, I’ve a tracking badge.”

“So, do I…” Huey looked at her with ashamed expression. How could he talk to her like that? She came there looking for him, to bring him to his home! And he was rude and unking with her, “sorry if I sounded hard before, I just…” again the older triplet looked away, unable to keep eye contact with the hummingbird.

“You just need time alone?” incredibly for Huey, Violet didn’t sound mad or furious with him. How could she not just not be angry with him but also seem to understand him so well? Huey closed his eyes hard. He just wanted all around him to disappear, even if it was just for an instant

“Yes…” the boy surprised himself when he answered the question Violet made. Honestly, it felt like an eternity since the girl asked that, and Huey didn’t know if she’d continue waiting for an answer.

The duckling heard movement close to him, but he still didn’t dare to open his eyes. Suddenly, a hand was put on his shoulder, and Violet spoke again, and her voice was kind and comprehensive. No judgement could be heard from that voice.

“Hubert… I won’t say I don’t understand how you feel,”

Huey looked at her in surprise after those words. She was smiling kindly at him. It was maybe just Huey’s impression, but it was the first time the duckling saw Violet smile like this to him. The older triplet felt his cheeks warm.

“I’ve sometimes felt like you,” the hummingbird continued as if she didn’t notice the boy in front of her was blushing “but I’ve also learned in those situations is better to have someone to talk to.”

She got closer to Huey – not to much closer, just half step closer – and smiled more than before looking at the boy in the eyes.

“If you allow me, I can be this person.”

“Are you sure I won’t bother you?” asked Huey taking two or three steps back, he really appreciate Violet’s proposal, but he didn’t want her to feel bad because of him, what kind of friend would he be if he did that?

Violet let out a soft laugh, as if the red triplet had just said something stupid. She looked at him directly to his eyes.

“Bother me? Of course not, I’ll be pleased to do that if it helps you Hubert. Actually, I’ve some experience doing it with another person.”

Huey’s eyes widened. Violet offered to be his confident, but she also admitted she had been confident of someone else. Who was this other person?

“Really? Could I know what person is it?”

Violet giggled.

“You know her, it’s Lena.” She said as if it was the most obvious thing “She felt so lost and afraid sometimes that I offered the same I’m offering to you.” Violet paused momentarily looking away and smiled as if she was remembering something. She looked at Huey again “As you, she was reluctant at first, but she agreed on have me as her confident… it was easier to talk with me than with Webby since we live in the same home now.” Violet paused again, now she had a thoughtful expression. “I don’t want to seem pretentious, but I think it helped her, so… I think it would help you too.”

“Oh Violet, I love you!” Huey said before he could stop himself, and as his word left his mouth, his eyes widened again, this time in horror, he felt as if he had said something improper that needed to be fixed immediately “not in a romantic way, I mean- I love you… as friends- but, hey, don’t get me wrong, we are too young to think in this kind of things.” Huey could hear himself babbling. He hated babbling.

“Don’t worry Hubert,” Violet cut him off “I think the same, we are too young for this. But maybe in the future…”

Her voice tone made Huey look at her weirdly. It almost seemed Violet was…

“Are you joking?”

“Maybe.” She answered crossing her arms over her chest again “Now you seem to feel better. Do you want to go back home?”

“Yeah, let’s go… and Violet?”

“Yes?”

Huey smiled kindly at the hummingbird.

“Thank you. For coming after me and… for your offer too, I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome Hubert.”

Huey let out a soft laugh and pointed to himself.

“Call me Huey.”


End file.
